Vision de notre futur
by Eliane Gil
Summary: Lorsque James, Lily, Sirius et Remus sont en retenue, que Sirius provoque un voyage dans le temps, 2 génération se rencontres... By Eliane mispoiler miunivers alternatif.
1. Retenue et Voyage

**Coucou tout le monde, alors voila ma première fic longue alors soyez indulgent svp. C'est une fic mi univers alternatif mi spoileur. Il y aura certain détails du tome 7 côtés spoiler, et côtés univers alternatif, notre Sirius nationnal n'est pas mort dans le tome 5, donc il est toujours vivant (logique), il est marié et a une fille qui à le même âge que Harry. Ormis les personnages non cité dans les livres et l'histoire, tout est a JK Rowling. Voila bonne lecture. Eliane**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre 1 : Retenue et voyage

« Moi Lily Evans jure solennellement de tuer James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. »

Songea la rousse en frottant violemment la coupe de Quidditch.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que McGonagall me colle en retenue avec ces trois débiles ? Et surtout pourquoi suis-je allé voir ce qui se passait dans ce couloir ? »

**Flash Back**

Lily marchait calmement dans un couloir afin de se rendre dans la salle commune des Griffondors, lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de rire. Elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la provenance de ces bruits, bien décidé à savoir si oui ou non Potter et Cie ne faisaient pas encore des siennes, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse a sa question.

Lorsqu'elle tourna (au coin) elle vit Potter, Black et Lupin –un peu en retrait- ainsi que Rogue qui était suspendu en l'air par les pieds (NDA : propre ou sale le calbut ????).

- POTTER. Hurla Lily.

Ce dernier sursauta, et Rogue s'écrasa par terre. Sans ce soucier de Servilus, James se tourna vers Lily, et sur un ton mielleux (et ridicule) lui dit :

-Oui Lily jolie ?

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU ETAIS EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ?

-J'apprenais a Servilus à voler ma tigresse

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Lança Lily sur un ton plus que sec

-Euh! James…

-Oui, Remus.

-Rogue ne bouge plus.

James devint blême, Sirius quand a lui affichai un sourire satisfait, il se pencha sur Rogue.

-Il respire. Dit-il avec un air déçu

-TU ES FIERE DE TOI POTTER ?

-Il faut l'amener a l'infirmerie. Fut la seule réponse de James

Lily prit sa comme des remords. Elle murmura un léger « locomotor corpus » et le corps de Rogue s'éleva d'un mètre au-dessus du sol.

Les quatre Griffondors se dirigèrent en silence vers l'infirmerie. Lily jeta un regard meurtrier a James, mais voyant son expression, elle se radoucit, le binoclard semblait réellement inquiet.

Lorsqu'il furent arrivé, Lily fit planer le corps de Rogue jusqu'à un lit vide, et Remus alla chercher Mrs Pomfresh.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle sèchement

Sirius lui raconta tout, sans doute sur un ton un peu trop enjoué, car le visage de l'infirmière vira au rouge, et elle leur hurla de se rendre immédiatement dans le bureau de McGonagall.

Lily risqua un regard vers James, et elle le vit jeter un regard noir a Sirius. Remus murmura quelque chose a Sirius que Lily ne comprit pas, mais ça avait l'air grave.

Lorsqu'il furent arrivé devant le bureau, ce fut James qui prenant son courage de Griffondor a deux mains, frappa a la porte.

Lorsqu'elle leur ouvrit, ils purent constater que McGonagall était vêtue d'une chemise de nuit et qu'elle ne semblait pas apprécier d'être dérangé par des élèves au milieu de la nuit.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton dur

Remus s'avança de leur professeur et lui raconta tout. McGonagall les regarda avec un air si sévère que Lily se demanda si les yeux de la prof de métamorphose n'allaient pas lancer des éclairs dans la seconde qui suivrai.

-Je suis vraiment très déçu par votre attitude, les cours n'ont pas encore commencé et vous vous faites déjà remarquer. Surtout vous M. Black, dois-je vous rappeler ce qui c'est passé l'an dernier ?

-Non professeur. Murmura faiblement Sirius

Lily se promis de découvrir ce qui c'était passé une fois que McGonagall les aurai laissé sortir.

-Bien, je retire donc 50 points à Griffondors pour chacun de vous quatre, et vous met une retenue que vous effectuerez demain –oui vous aussi Miss Evans- vous nettoierez la salle des trophées, de façon moldue, ça va de soi. Maintenant allez vous coucher.

**Fin du Flash Back **

Lily frottait toujours le trophée avec énergie lorsque James s'approcha d'elle.

-Si tu continus as le frotter avec tant d'énergie, tu vas le dissoudre ce trophée. Lui murmura-t-il a l'oreille.

La préfète sursauta et fit tomber son chiffon qu'elle s'empressa de ramasser.

-Putain Potter tu m'as fait peur. Sache que je ne peux pas me défouler sur toi, alors le trophée me sert d'intermédiaire.

-Ravi que tu pense a moi. Lui lança son condisciple avec un sourire.

-Ne crois surtout pas que je sois heureuse de penser a toi.

-Tu me déçois Evans.

Lily voulu lui répondre, mais elle fut interrompue par Sirius

-Eh ! C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Sirius !!! Ne touche pas à ça !

-T'inquiète Mumus sa craint rien

James et Lily qui s'étaient rapprochés des deux maraudeurs purent enfin voir quel était l'objet qui attirait tant l'attention de Sirius.

Il s'agissait d'une sphère transparente dans laquelle gravité une pierre rouge sang, qui était enserré par deux annaux en argent.

-J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part. murmura Lily

-Oui, moi aussi, je crois que Binns nous en a parlé en cour

-Donc sa craint rien ! s'exclama Sirius

-Justement je crois qu'elle a un effet, mais je ne me souviens plus de ce que c'est, et toi Lily ?

-je vois pas non plus.

-Ne me posez surtout pas la question je n'écoute pas pendant les cours de Binns, mais je vous fais confiance. Répondit James avant même que Lily ou Remus n'aient ouvert la bouche.

-Black ne touche pas à ça !

-Moi je vous dis que ça craint rien, c'est vrai quoi, si c'était dangereux, il l'aurait pas mis à la porter des élèves. Rétorqua Sirius (il a pas tord, mais il se plante lol).

A peine eu-t-il prononcé ces mots, qu'il se saisit de la sphère. Une lumière rouge apparue enveloppent les quatre Griffondors, puis elle disparut.

-SIRIUS !

Lily sursauta, elle n'avait jamais entendu Potter crier sur Black.

-Quoi ?

-On t'avait dit de pas toucher

-Roh ! C'est bon de toute façon il ne c'est rien passé.

-Si justement. Dit Lily qui venait de regarder par la fenêtre.

-Et que c'est-il passé miss la préfète parfaite ? demanda sèchement Sirius

-La lune a changé. Répondit simplement Lily

James regarda Remus avec affolement, mais ce dernier lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la pleine lune. Lily remarqua ce petit manège et rassura (si on veut) les maraudeurs :

-ça ne sert a rien de faire des tentatives de communication très peu discrètes, je suis au courant que Remus est un loup-garou.

-Depuis quand ? Demanda le lycan.

-Depuis la 5° année, après l'épreuve de BUSE de défense contre les forces du mal.

-La question sur les loups-garous suppose ?

-Oui.

-Et tu n'as rien dit ? Demanda Sirius.

-Non, je vois pas pourquoi je l'aurai dit.

-Il faudrait peut-être savoir pourquoi la lune a changé. Rappela James

-Oui, laisse moi réfléchir 2 minutes…

Mais Remus fut interrompu par Lily.

-Sa y est- je me souviens a quoi sert cette sphère !

-Et aurais-tu l'obligeance de nous le dire Lily jolie.

-Ne-m-appelle-pas-comme-ça. Elle s'appelle la sphère du temps, car elle a la possibilité de faire voyager dans le temps, c'est une vampire qui voulant garder l'éternel jeunesse l'a crée.

-Cool ! S'exclama Sirius

-Non justement c'est pas cool du tout, imagine qu'on soit dans le futur ou même dans le passé, quand on reviendra a notre époque, le premier truc qu'on voudra faire c'est changé le cour des choses, et il ne faut surtout pas. Répondit sèchement James.

Sirius baissa les yeux, depuis qu'il avait fait la « blague » à Rogue l'an dernier, James et lui s'étaient un peu éloigné. Sirius en souffrait beaucoup, mais il c'était juré de ne jamais montrer ses sentiments, même a James, alors il attendait patiemment que ça passe.

Lily et Remus échangèrent un regard étonné, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient vu Sirius et James se comporter ainsi.

Il y eu un silence gêné que Lily fini par rompre :

-Euh! La sphère ne permet que de voyager dans le futur.

-De combien d'années ? demanda James

-Je ne sais pas.

-Dans ce cas, il faut que l'on aille voir le Dumbledore de cette époque. Lâcha Remus.

-S'il est encore vivant. Murmura Sirius dans sa barbe.

-Tu as dit quelque chose.

-Non James, je n'ai rien dit.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre de la salle des trophées et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre devant la gargouille.

-Bon et maintenant ? Quelqu'un a une idée du mot de passe ? Demanda Sirius

-Non. Répondirent James et Remus

-Evans ?

-Désolé Black, mais pour l'instant le seul mot qui me vient a l'esprit n'a rien à voir avec le genre de mots de passe que Dumbledore utilise d'habitude.

-Dit toujours.

-Bon d'accord, espoir.

Et a leur grande surprise, la gargouille se mit en mouvement. James resta en admiration (je vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs) devant Lily.

-Bravo miss parfaite.

-Sirius ta gueule.

-Tout de suite mon p'tit loup.

Ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre, et lorsqu'il furent devant la porte, Remus l'ouvrit sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Devant eux se trouvaient McGonagall et une jeune femme inconnue au bataillon.

Cette dernière était fine et élancée, avait un visage fin, la peau pale, des yeux bleu nuit. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient relevés en une coiffure compliquée. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique blanche qui la moulait jusqu'aux hanches (après elle démoule la robe mdr) et qui lui couvrait les pieds. La tunique était légèrement décolletait sur le devant, une chaînette en argent faisait un lien entre les manches droites et gauches, tandis que le décolletait dorsal s'arrêtait en bas du dos, laissant apparaître un tatouage représentant une tête de loup en tribal. Une ceinture bleue nuit sur laquelle de nombreuses pochettes étaient accrochées lui enserrait la taille. Le détail qui marquant le plus Lily fut le collier que la jeune femme portait, il avait la forme d'une larme turquoise.

-C'est une guérisseuse. Murmura Lily

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers les voyageurs temporels, si McGonagall avait le visage marqué par la surprise, la guérisseuse abordait un léger sourire.

-Je vous avais prévenu Minerva. Souffla la guérisseuse d'une voix chantante.

Elle traversa le bureau, passa a côtés des quatre Griffondors et lança à Sirius un regard à faire fondre la banquise. Une fois que la porte se fut refermé, Lily se tourna vers McGonagall et lui demanda :

-En qu'elle année sommes-nous ? Et ou est le professeur Dumbledore ?

-Nous sommes le 31 Août 1997, et le professeur Dumbledore est mort.

La nouvelle s'abattit violement sur James, Lily et Remus (Sirius étant toujours en train de baver).

A suivre…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Voila, rencontre de James, Lily, Sirius et Remus avec la population Poudlardienne du futur au prochain chapitre.**


	2. Une bien étrange époque

**Coucou tout le monde, en route pour le chapitre 2, qui est un peu plus long que le chapitre un je trouves. Rien ne m'appartient (sinon sa ce saurer lol).**

**réponses aux reviews (eh oui j'ai des fans mdr) (veuillez m'excuser j'ai la connerie, mais rassurez-vous le chapitre est sérieux). donc je disai réponse aux reviews:**

**nono-chan230****: je compte publier un chapitre tous les mercredi et samedi si je peux, en effet c'est inutile de demander pourquoi il n'y a pas Peter, il c'est fait kidnapper par des aliens mdr (dsl c'est juste un petit délire d'une faite bien arrosé qui c'est fini tard le soir ou tôt le matin). La recontre avec harry est prévue pour le prochain chapitre normalement, et la guérisseuse n'ai pas une infirmiére, mais on la véra plus tard dans la fic, et une définition des guerrisseuses est prévue pas de panique .**

**isabelle.d****: Sirius a plus ou moin une touche, mais je ne dirai rien car le sujet sera abordé plus tard dans la fic (et parce que je suis un peu sadique niark niark).**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre 2 : C'est quoi cette époque ?

Lily fut la première à réagir.

-Professeur que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire Lily

Remus et James (Sirius ne s'étant toujours pas remis de sa rencontre du précédent chapitre) se regardèrent avec un air interrogatif, depuis quand McGonagall appelait-elle Lily par son prénom ?

-Mais pourquoi ? s'indigna Sirius (tiens, il s'est réveillé)

-Parce qu'il est hors de question que je vous dise quoi que ce soit. Puis elle ajouta dans un soupir, de toute façon vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. En attendant, allez vous coucher, nous réglerons tous les détails demain matin.

-Bien professeur.

-Remus

-Oui professeur

-Demain, après que nous ayons réglé les derniers détails, vous me suivrez voir Mme Pomfresh ainsi que le professeur de potion.

-D'accord.

-Dobby.

Un elfe de maison apparut dans un plop sonore.

-Oui Mme le Directeur.

-Amène ces élèves dans la salle commune des Griffondors.

-Bien Mme le Directeur.

-Et pas un mot sur les évènements des 20 dernières années

-Bien Mme le Directeur.

Les quatre Griffondors eurent la surprise de constater que l'elfe de maison avait une dizaine de bonnets empilés sur sa tête, ainsi qu'un tablier et de nombreuses paires de chaussettes.

-Suivez Dobby Miss et Mrs, Dobby va vous montrer la salle commune des Griffondors.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre du bureau, laissant seule une McGonagall plus que contrarié, elle allait non seulement se retrouver avec 3 des maraudeurs, mais en plus leurs progénitures allaient-elles aussi a Poudlard, sa promettait une année riche en évènements. Sans compter sur la terreur que Voldemort répandait dans le monde de la magie.

Les quatre élèves suivirent l'elfe en silence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Dobby se tourna vers eux et leur dit :

-Les mots de passes sont les même que l'année dernière, Dobby va vous donner celui de cette salle commune, il sera changé demain. Il se tourna vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. _Quid agis_. Il se retourna vers James, Lily, Sirius et Remus. Bonne nuit Miss et Mrs.

Il disparue dans un autre plop sonore, laissant seul les quatre Griffondors qui pénétrèrent dans la salle commune. James s'assit aussitôt dans le canapé et dit :

-Alors vous en pensez quoi de cette époque ?

-Si Dumbledore est mort, c'est que Vous-Savez-Qui est au pouvoir.

-Pas forcément.

-Mais enfin Sirius soit réaliste, sans Dumbledore Tu-sais-qui n'a plus aucune limite.

-Mais je suis réaliste, si Voldemort était au pouvoir, McGonagall ne serais pas directrice de Poudlard, et nous aurions été tuées directement.

-Là il a raison.

-Tu le défends maintenant Evans ?

-Je fais ce que je veux Potter.

Ils furent interrompus par Remus.

-Et si on allait dormir, on cherchera ce qu'il se passe à cette époque demain.

-Bonne idée Mumus.

-Sirius, interdiction de nous réveiller comme tu as l'habitude de le faire.

Sirius fit un grand sourire a James et monta dans le dortoir des mecs, il fut bientôt rejoint par James et Remus, la chambre avait été magiquement agrandie et a présent c'était 7 lits qui y étaient disposés. Sur les 3 lits du fonds, des pyjamas et des uniformes de Poudlard y avaient été posés. Une fois mis en pyjamas, ils se couchèrent.

Dans le dortoir des filles, Lily contemplait le parc d'une des fenêtres.

-Je me demande ce que l'avenir m'a réservé. Pensa-t-elle

Après avoir longuement réfléchi, et avoir écarté toutes les possibilités dans lesquelles elle était mariée à James, elle décida de se coucher, et s'endormit comme une masse.

Sirius se leva vers 8h, et constatent que ni James, ni Remus n'étaient réveillés, il décida de les réveiller à sa manière (genre Fred et George en fait), avec sa baguette, il fit apparaître 2 seaux d'eau glacée (logique vous me direz) et les renversa sur les 2 dormeurs. James se réveilla en hurlant :

-SIRIUS JE VAIS TE TUER.

Et lui sauta dessus en l'assommant à moitié avec son oreiller. Remus qui avait prévu le coup (ne jamais faire confiance a Sirius Black), avait ensorcelé son lit de façon à ce que l'eau soit chaude à l'arrivé. Il se leva en grommelant et commença à traverser la chambre en direction de la salle de bain, mais il fut interrompu par la porte du dortoir qui s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant place à une Lily furieuse.

-VOUS POURRIEZ AU MOIN RESPECTER MON SOMMEIL ET NE PAS HURLER.

-Mais Lily jolie, tu cris en ce moment même, ce seraient plutôt a toi de respecter nos oreilles.

-LA FERME POTTER.

Et elle claqua violement la porte. James se leva, laissant Sirius se débattre seul avec les couvertures, et attendit patiemment que Remus ai fini avec la salle de bain.

10 minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous prêts et s'étaient réunis avec McGonagall dans son bureau. Elle fit apparaître des biscuits et des tasses de cafés, puis elle commença à leur parler :

-Tout d'abord, vous devez changer de noms et d'apparence. James, Sirius vous serez frères et vous vous appellerez Jacob et Silver Canter, Lily, Remus vous serez leurs cousins, vous nom serons Ryan et Lucia Wolf.

-Wolf ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne n'y fera attention. Vous venez d'Irlande, l'école Elundrill a été détruite le moi dernier, vous direz que vous venez finir vos études à Poudlard. Bien passons aux apparences.

Elle s'approcha de James, et lui jeta un sort qui transforma son apparence, il avait maintenant les cheveux châtains clairs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, ils étaient lisses et disciplinés, ses yeux étaient bleus et sa peau plus pâle. McGonagall procéda de la même façon avec Sirius, qui se retrouva avec la même couleur de cheveux et de peau que James, ses cheveux étaient plus cours et ses yeux de couleur noire. Remus lui eut les cheveux noirs mi-longs, une peau légèrement mate et des yeux gris, Lily quand a elle, eut les cheveux également noirs mais longs, sa peau pris elle aussi une teinte mate et ses yeux devinrent marrons.

-Bien, continua McGonagall, vous serez répartit en même temps que les premières années, nous allons décider des options que vous suivrez et vous irez sur le chemin de traverse afin de vous acheter ce dont vous avez besoin, et n'oubliez pas, le train part a 11h.

Lily prit, étude des moldus, arythmique, étude des runes, potion, métamorphose, défense contre les forces du mal (abrégé DCFM pour cause de grosse flemme) et sortilèges.

Remus prit étude des runes, métamorphose, DCFM, sortilège et botanique.

James et Sirius, prirent métamorphose, DCFM, potion et sortilège.

McGonagall leur donna la liste des fournitures ainsi que de l'argent qu'elle fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette et la leur donna. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée, prirent de la poudre dans un petit sachet violet, et chacun leur tour, ils entrèrent dans l'âtre avant de prononcer « chemin de Traverse » et de disparaître. Lily passa en dernier, lorsqu'elle apparut au chemin de Traverse, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait totalement changé, d'ordinaire si bruyant et convivial, il n'était plus que l'ombre de la terreur que Voldemort propageait, tous les sorciers étaient en groupe, les magasins avaient des devantures sinistres ou des affiches de mise en garde étaient affichées. La rousse s'approcha des maraudeurs.

-Vous avez vu ? C'est sinistre.

-Je pari que l'allée des embrumes et beaucoup plus joyeuse.

-Il vaut mieux que l'on se dépêche, il est 9h.

Ils leur falluent un peu moins d' ½ heure pour tout acheter, en retournant vers le chaudron baveur, ils passèrent devant une vitrine qui attirait l'œil comme un feu d'artifice qui indiquer « _Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux_ », une affiche violette, du même type que celle de mise en garde, sauf que sur celle-là en lettre jaune scintillante était inscrit le slogan :

_Vous avez peur de Vous-Savez-Qui ? _

_Craignez plutôt _

_POUSSE-RIKIKI _

_Le constipateur magique qui vous prend aux tripes ! _

Lily entendit une femme murmurer « ils vont se faire tuer dans leurs lits ». Lily aperçut également Remus qui tirait James et Sirius loin de ce magasin. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis du chemin de Traverse, et qu'ils eurent quitté le Chaudron Baveur, après avoir bu un bon café, ils se dirigèrent vers la gare de Londres. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent il était 10h30, ils se dirigèrent vers la barrière qui leur permettait de se rendre au quai 9 ¾ et la traversèrent et montèrent directement dans le train, ils n'eurent aucune difficulté a se trouver un compartiment de libre, ils rangèrent leur bagages dans le filai et s'assirent.

-C'est sinistre comme époque.

-Oui, et ce brouillard dans Londres, c'est dut à quoi a votre avis ?

-Aux Détraqueurs. Murmura Lily

-Aux quoi ?

-Ce sont les gardiens d'Azkaban, ils ôtent tous bonheurs aux gens qu'ils croisent, les moldus ne peuvent pas les voir, mais ils sentent leur présence.

-Tu m'impressionnes Black

-De rien Evans.

A ce moment là, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une fille aux cheveux roux.

-Excusez-moi, on peut se mettre là, ils n'y a plus de compartiments libres. Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sur. Lui répondit Lily.

-Merci.

La rousse entra dans le compartiment suivit, de 2 garçons et 2 filles dont une avait un air rêveur.

-Vous êtes nouveaux ? Demanda la rousse.

-Oui, voici Jacob et Silver Canter, ils sont frères, ma sœur Lucia Wolf, et moi c'est Ryan, nous venons d'Irlande, notre école a été détruite et nous avons décidé de finir nos études à Poudlard, nous entrons directement en 7ème année.

-Bienvenue alors, le couple la bas se sont 2 Griffondors de 6ème année, Kevin et Anna. La Serdaigle, qui est également en 6ème année c'est Luna Lovegood, elle est un peu folle mais très gentille, et le Griffondor de 7ème année c'est Neville Londubat, moi c'est Ginny Weasley, je suis à Griffondor en 6ème année.

-Weasley ? Tu serais pas de la famille de ceux qui tiennent la boutique de farces et attrapes ? Demanda « innocemment » James.

-Si, ce sont mes frères aînés, ils sont jumeaux.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre. Lorsqu'ils durent se changer, les garçons sortirent dehors pour laisser les filles se changer, et vise versa. Ils sortirent tous du train et se dirigèrent vers les diligences. Une fois qu'ils furent dans le Hall, une jeune femme blonde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas s'approcha de James, Sirius, Remus et Lily et leur dit :

-Vous devez attendre derrière les 1ère années, on vous appellera.

Leurs nouveaux amis leur souhaitèrent bonne chance et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

Lorsque la répartition fut terminée, McGonnagall se leva et dit :

-Chers élèves, cette année nous accueillerons quatre Irlandais qui entreront en 7ème année.

-Canter, Jacob. Appela la femme blonde.

James s'avança et mis le choixpeau.

-_tiens tiens, un Potter qui vient du passé, mmmh je ne vais pas changer d'avis, GRIFFONDOR. _

James se dirigea vers la table des Griffondors sous les applaudissements nourris de ces condisciples.

-Canter, Silver.

Sirius mis le choixpeau.

-_encore un voyageur du passé ! Ah! Un Black cette fois-ci, tu as l'âme d'un GRIFFONDOR. _

Sirius vint se placer à côtés de James.

-Wolf, Lucia.

Lily mit le choixpeau.

-_Encore ! Mais c'est un voyage de classe que vous avez fait ! Lily Evans, je vais te laisser avec les tiens, GRIFFONDOR. _

Lily voulu se placer en face de Sirius, mais Ginny lui dit que la place était prise, elle se retrouva donc en face de James.

-Wolf, Ryan.

Remus s'avança et mit le choixpeau.

-_Vous êtes encore beaucoup à venir du passé ? Un loup-garou cette fois-ci, tu es digne de GRIFFONDOR. _

Remus alla se placer à côtés de Sirius.

-Bien, maintenant, j'aurais deux professeurs à vous présenter.

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs.

-Le professeur Lupin a accepté de reprendre les cours de DCFM.

Il y eu des applaudissement nourrit même de la part des Serpentard et Remus (le vieux) se leva, sourit aux élèves puis se rassit.

Remus (le jeune) avait la bouche grande ouverte.

-Eloria Gil'Sayan a quand a-elle accepté le poste de professeur de métamorphose. Bon appétit.

Ils étaient au dessert lorsqu'une fille apparut à côtés de Ginny. Elle avait les cheveux noirs attachés avec … sa baguette, et des yeux dégradé du bleu clair (autour de l'iris) au bleu foncé, elle ressemblai étrangement a Sirius.

-Tu en as mis du temps ! râla Ginny

-Désolé mais trouver une rose de vie dans une forêt aussi grande c'est pas facile.

-Je te présente, Jacob et Silver Canter ainsi que Lucia et Ryan Wolf. Les présenta Ginny.

-Enchanté, dit la fille, moi c'est Sélénia Black.

Sirius failli s'étrangler avec sa part de tarte et regarda sa fille avec un air (très) stupide, Remus, James et Lily la dévisagèrent un cour instant puis détournèrent leur attention sur Sirius qui avait toujours l'air aussi bête.

McGonnagall se leva, et commença le discours de début d'année :

-Bien maintenant que vous estomacs sont rassasiés, je tiens à dire aux nouveaux comme aux anciens, que comme l'indique sont nom, la forêt est interdite. Elle fixa la table des Griffondors.

-Je me sens visée là. Murmura Sélénia.

-Tu es visée. Lui répondit Ginny.

-Les objets venant de la boutique _Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux_ sont interdits, la liste complète des objets interdits et affiché sur la porte du bureau de Mr Rusard. Par ailleurs, le club de duel a à nouveau ouvert ses portes, les inscriptions se feront auprès des directeurs de vos maisons respectives. Les cours reprendront demain. Bonne nuit.

Tous les élèves sortir de la grande salle, les voyageurs temporels suivirent Sélénia, Ginny et Neville. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame, une fille brune s'approcha d'eux et dit à Sélénia.

-Le mot de passe c'est _carpe diem_.

-Merci Lily.

-Lily ! S'exclama James

-En fait mon vrai nom c'est Callysto, mais Harry c'est mis à me surnommer Lily quand j'étais en 3ème année.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la salle commune et chacun monta dans son dortoir respectif. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le dortoir des mecs, Neville présenta les maraudeurs a leurs condisciples.

-Là c'est Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas.

Une fois les présentations faites, les trois garçons retournèrent à leur récit de vacance.

Dans le dortoir des filles, Lily fit connaissance avec Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown. Elle s'aperçut que Callysto était-elle aussi en 7ème année.

Ce fut seulement quelques heures plus tard que tous Poudlard (hormis Rusard, Miss Teigne et les fantômes) tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, alors a samedi (si j'ai fini mon 3ème chapitre).**


	3. Première journée

**Re-coucou, j'ai eu un peu de mal a boucler ce chapitre, mais je pense que je m'en suis pas tro mal sortit (enfin j'espère lol). merci a tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des review. comme toujours je précise que rien ne m'appartient hormis quelques perso.**

**réponses aux review:**

**Rebecca, Black****konomu, imouto, ****fanaloka, ****Gwelle, ****crevette****: ne vous inquiétais pas, le trio revien a le fin de ce chapitre, il est prévue de dire ou ils sont allé dans le chapitre suivant et dans ce chapitre, quand a leur retour c'est dans ce chapitre, promis .**

**fanaloka**, **Gwelle****: je** **n'ai pas fais exprés de mettre l'option ne pas accepter les review anonyme, et je vais de ce pas l'enlever, si je trouve comment sa marche mdr.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre 3 : Première journée.

Le lendemain, Remus se leva vers 6h30. Il traversa le dortoir des mecs en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur les deux lits vides.

-Pourquoi diable ces lits sont-ils restés vides ? Pensa-t-il rageusement (c'est pas bon de réfléchir de bon matin).

A ce moment là, Sélénia entra dans le dortoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Désolé Ryan, je pensais que tout le monde dormait.

-Pas grave, pourquoi t'es là ?

-En fait, je cherche ma cravate, et je presque sur qu'elle est ici.

-Pardon ?

-Je t'explique, mon presque frère occupe habituellement ce dortoir, et il s'est avéré qu'il a dut laisser ses affaires de cour, uniformes, tenue de Quidditch et tout le toin-toin a l'école, hors je crois que j'y ai laissé ma cravate.

Remus la regarda bizarrement. Sélénia se dirigea vers le lit de gauche et entreprit de fouiller dans l'armoire. Remus décida de s'habiller, et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, ou il s'enferma à double tour (on n'est jamais trop prudent). Il en ressortit 10 minutes plus tard et constata que Sélénia était toujours a quatre pattes à chercher sa cravate. Elle se releva brusquement la cravate a la main.

-C'est bon j'ai trouvé. Elle se tourna vers Remus. A toute a l'heure.

Et elle sortit du dortoir. Remus resta perplexe un petit moment, puis fini par arriver à la conclusion que Sélénia devait tenir ça de sa mère, Sirius ne se serai jamais levé de si bonne heure. Il descendit dans la salle commune, et y trouva Lily en pleine discussion avec Callysto.

-Salut.

-Salut. Répondit Callysto avec une voie enjouée. Bien dormi ?

-Super.

-Callysto était en train de m'expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école.

-Eh ! Je t'es déjà dit de m'appeler Lily, c'est vrai quoi, tout le monde m'appelle comme ça.

-Euh… c'est-à-dire que…

-Sa sœur s'appelait Lily, elle c'est fais tuer par des mangemorts l'été dernier.

-Oh… je suis désolé.

-C'est rien, tu pouvais pas savoir.

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien pendant un bon moment, mais la conversation fut interrompue par Callysto, qui devait « aller-réveiller-les-marmottes-car-il-était-bientôt-7h30 ». Quelques minutes après on entendit un grand hurlement, suivit par les 7ème années et quelques 6ème années qui étaient écroulés de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-C'est…Lily…Elle a …réveillé…Jacob et Silver…A la manière…Black. Parvint à articuler Neville entre deux éclats de rires

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Remus, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Un seau d'eau glacé. Répondit Ginny après avoir repris son souffle.

-D'habitude, c'est Sélénia, Lily et Ginny qui nous réveille comme ça, mais là Sé' a pas trop le moral, Ginny non plus d'ailleurs.

La dite Ginny lui jeta un regard noir et sortit de la salle commune.

-bon on y va parce que j'ai faim moi !

-Dean ! mais t'es pire que Ron

-Eh !

-Quoi ?

-C'est moi normalement le bouffeur attitré.

-Lui c'est Aaron, un 6ème année, et le porc incontesté de Griffondor. Présenta Neville.

-Eh ! Je suis pas un porc !

-Devons-nous te rappeler le couscous.

-Non c'est bon sa ira.

Sirius et James descendirent enfin de leur dortoir,et tout sortir de la salle commune, les quatre voyageurs temporels laissèrent les Griffondors partirent devant.

-Vous avez découvert quelque chose ?

-Non.

-Moi si, je sais que trois des 7ème années manques à l'appel, Hermione, Ron et Harry.

-Rien d'autre ?

-Non.

-Si, la fille de Sirius c'est levé à 6h30

-Pardon !!!!!!

-Mon ti' Patmol elle ne tien pas de toi on dirai.

Dans toute sa maturité, Sirius tira la langue à James. Ce dernier ne lui prêta pas attention et se tourna vers Lily.

-Dis-moi, c'est quoi une guérisseuse, je voulais te demander hier, mais j'ai oublié.

-on raconte qu'elle descendraient des tout premier loups-garous, qu'elles contrôle totalement leur transformation, elles peuvent guérir n'importes quelles blessures, on dit même qu'elles sont capables de guérir des morsures faites par des loups-garous, en évitant la contamination de la victime. Mais j'en sais pas plus.

-Moi si.

Tous se tournèrent vers Remus interloqués.

-Tous les loups-garous connaissent cette histoire.

-Racontes.

-Sirius, laisse-le.

Sirius baissa la tête.

-Non laisse James je vais vous la dire. Les ancêtres des guérisseuses étaient quatre louves, chacune étaient blanches et on ne pouvaient les différencier que grâce à leurs yeux, la première les avaient noirs, la deuxième les avaient gris, la troisième les avaient bleus et la dernière les avaient violets. C'est quatre louves maîtrisaient totalement le pouvoir du loup, et chacune pouvait se transformer quand bon lui semblait, mais un jour, la louve aux yeux noir mordis un être humain, et celui-ci devint un loup-garou. Les louves décidèrent de le tuer, mais il était trop tard, cet homme avait contaminé beaucoup trop de ses semblables, alors les louves pour se faire pardonner, décidèrent de fondé le clan des guérisseuses et de soigner tous les hommes, dés qu'ils le leur demanderaient. Le don des guérisseuses ne se transmets que de mères en filles, il ne peut y avoir que quatre guérisseuses par génération, et enfin, elles ont tous les pouvoirs sur les loups-garous, si elle donne un ordre a un loup, il est obligé d'accomplir ce que la guérisseuse lui a demandé.

-ils ne mettent pas tout ça dans les livres.

-C'est normal, elles doivent garder leur histoire secrète. Lui répondit James.

Sans sent rendre compte, ils étaient arrivé devant la grande salle, ils y pénétrèrent et se trouvèrent une place a côtés de Ginny et Sélénia, cette dernière était en train de lire un livre plutôt volumineux. Ginny assise en face de Sélénia essayait tant bien que mal de la décrocher de son livre.

-Ohoh, la Terre appelle la Lune, je répète, la Terre appelle la Lune.

Ginny se mit à claquer des doigts par-dessus le livre, mais Sélénia ne lui répondait toujours pas.

-Sé' y'a Malfoy qui arrête pas de te mater depuis tout à l'heure.

Sirius tourna vivement la tête vers la table des Serpentard, mais personne ne semblait regarder Sélénia.

-Et alors ? Laisse le faire et je te signale qu'il a un nom, c'est Drago.

-Depuis quand tu l'appelle par son prénom ?

-Depuis qu'il a attaqué son père pour défendre sa mère, qu'il a lâché Voldemort, qu'il est très sympa quand il ne prend pas ses airs supérieurs, et que sa mère a repris le nom de Black.

-Pardon ?!? S'exclama Neville.

-Narcissa et Drago Malfoy ont trahi le clan Malfoy, Voldemort et le mangemorts.

Sélénia n'avait toujours pas levé le nez de son livre, mais elle expliqua quand même le reste de l'histoire aux Griffondors. Une fois qu'elle eue finie, James lui demanda :

-C'est quoi ton livre ?

-_Histoire des Fondateurs de Poudlard_.

Sirius faillit s'étrangler avec sa tartine et Remus dut lui taper dans le dos pour le garder en vie.

-je cherche des références a des objets qui aurais appartenus aux Fondateurs, et qui possèdes une certaine valeur.

-Et t'as trouvé ?

-Non justement, j'ai passé 2h a la bibliothèque et j'ai rien trouvé.

Cette fois-ci Sirius ne s'étranglât pas, car Remus avait jugé bon de lui retiré toutes ses tartines (et oui c'est dangereux une tartine).

C'est à ce moment la que le courrier arriva. Un faucon se posa devant Sélénia, qui la lettre qui était accroché à sa patte, et lui donna un bout de viande qu'elle venait da faire apparaître avec sa baguette magique, qui retrouva presque aussitôt la place qu'elle occupait précédemment.

-Alors ?

-Rien de bien important, il faudra juste que je donne ça a Drago. Répondit Sélénia en agitant un bout de parchemin. Ah si, mes parents et Tonks vont aller chez toi, d'après ma mère il vaut mieux pour Tonks qu'elle soit au grand air.

-Tonks ? Ma cousine ? Mais elle a 5 ans ! Mais non je suis bête, a cette époque elle doit avoir 25 ans. Pensa Sirius. Toutefois, il se promit de mettre tout ça au clair a un autre moment.

Une chouette blanche se posa entre Ginny et Sélénia. La rousse tenta de prendre la lettre, mais la jeune Black fut plus rapide et la lui prit des mains.

-Eh ! C'est à moi qu'elle est adressé.

-Erreur ma chérie, y'a marqué Ginny Weasley ou Sélénia Black, donc je peux la lire.

Ginny lui tira la langue et la fusilla du regard.

-Ils rentrent ce soir, Harry a voulu passer par Godric's Hollow avant de rentrer, et Ron veut absolument passer chez vous.

-Donne-moi cette lettre.

-tien.

Sélénia eu à peine le temps de tendre la lettre, que Ginny la lui arrachait des mains, un sourire illumina sont visage lorsqu'elle commença à la lire.

-Godric's Hollow c'est bien la que tu habite non ? demanda Lily a James

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? Lui demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

-Euh… ben c'est-à-dire que… je…J'ai entendu Ryan et Silver en parler.

-Mouai.

C'est à ce moment la que McGonagall arriva pour leur donner leurs emploi du temps.

-Professeur, normalement vous ne pouvait pas être à la fois directrice de notre maison et de Poudlard.

-Rien ne me l'interdit miss Weasley, miss Black, cette baguette n'a rien à faire dans vos cheveux.

Sélénia retira la baguette de ses cheveux.

-Bien.

McGonagall fit apparaître les emplois du temps des 7ème années, puis des 6ème années ce qui prit plus de temps suite aux BUSE, puis ce des 5ème années, des 4ème années, des 3ème années, des 2ème années et enfin des 1ère années, ce qui prit également du temps, car elle dut leur expliquer le fonctionnement des cours.

-Cool ! On commence par défense contre les forces du mal (abrégé DFCM). Bon c'est en commun avec les Serpentards mais c'est pas grave.

-nous c'est juste après vous.

-Après on a métamorphose, j'espère que la prof est bien.

McGonagall retourna vers Sélénia et lui tendit un bout de parchemin.

-Voila la liste des élèves qui souhaiterai intégrer l'équipe de Griffondors.

-Merci professeur.

McGonagall retourna à la table des professeurs. Les élèves quittèrent la grande salle afin d'aller chercher-leur affaires de cours.

-Le prof de DCFM est bien ? Demanda Sirius.

-C'est le meilleur prof qu'on est jamais eu.

-En même temps t'as vus les autres. Lui fit remarquer Dean.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Un mort, un amnésique, un mangemort déguisé, une incapable et un traître, un palmarès de choix ironisa Seamus.

-Juste un truc, c'est un loup-garou.

-Et ça vous dérange pas ? Demanda Remus.

-Pas le moins du monde. Fit Sélénia dans un sourire.

Une fois qu'ils eurent pris leurs affaires, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs salle de cour respectives.

Les Griffondors de 7ème années entrèrent dans la salle de classe en bavardant. Les Serpentards étaient déjà dans la salle, Malfoy se trouvait seul au fond de la salle, James remarque qu'il y avait peu de différences physiques entre Malfoy père et Malfoy fils.

Sélénia et Neville se mirent à côtés, Dean et Seamus aussi, et Lavande et Parvati se mirent également ensemble, James se mit à côtés de Sirius, et Remus à côtés de Lily, Callysto quant à elle se plaça derrière Sélénia.

Sirius se rapprocha du groupe de Griffondors.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fout ?

-Je me renseigne tête de bois.

-…Capitaine de l'équipe.

-Normalement c'est Harry, je suis juste capitaine de remplacement.

A ce moment là, Remus (j'emploierais les nom d'emprunts des Maraudeurs et de Lily, lorsqu'ils seront en présence de leur futur)entra dans la salle de classe.

-Bonjour, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que je me présente étant donné que vous m'avez déjà eu lors de votre 3ème année.

-On n'oublie pas les hybrides. Murmura férocement Pansy Parkinson.

Il eu un craquement sonore suivit d'un cris, toute la classe se tourna vers Parkinson qui était assise par terre, une chaise cassé sous son corps. Les Griffondors éclatèrent de rire, sauf Lucia murmura un vague « tous les même ».

Zabini aida Parkinson à se relever, et Remus répara la chaise de son élève d'un coup de baguette.

-Bien, dit-il une fois que les Griffondors eurent cessés de rire. Etant donné la situation actuelle, le ministère à demander à ce que nous changions le programme, nous verrons donc les patronus, les loups-garous, les inferis, et les différentes créatures qui servent le seigneur des ténèbres ainsi que divers sorts de défenses. Aujourd'hui nous verrons le sortilège du patronus, mais avant, je voudrais savoir qui a fais partit de l'AD il y a 2 ans ?

A part Jacob, Silver, Ryan et Lucia, tous les Griffondors levèrent la main.

-Bien, si j'ai tout compris, vous avez pratiqué ce sortilège.

-Oui professeur. Répondit Lavande.

-Lesquels d'entre vous ont-ils réussi à faire arriver un patronus corporel ?

Sélénia, Callysto, et Seamus levèrent la main.

-Excellant, qui peut me dire à quoi sert un patronus ?

Tous les Griffondors et quelque Serpentards levèrent la main.

-Oui Neville.

-Un patronus est une protection contre les détraqueurs, c'est une projection de l'espoir, du bonheur et du désir de vivre, il change de forme selon le sorcier qui le fait apparaître, il est très difficile d'obtenir un patronus corporel. Pour en faire apparaître un, il suffit de penser a un évènement heureux en même temps que l'on récite la formule.

-Merci, 10 points pour Griffondors. Maintenant qui peut me dire quel est cette formule.

De nombreux doigts se levèrent.

-Mrs Malfoy

-_Spero patronum_ professeur.

-10 points pour Serpentard. Vous allez vous répartir en groupe de 3 ou 4, et vous vous entraînerez à faire apparaître un patronus.

Le reste du cour se passa dans le « calme », Silver failli faire une attaque lorsqu'il vit son animagi sauter sur une table, mais il fini par réaliser que c'était seulement le patronus de Sélénia.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Remus dit :

-Pour le prochain cour, vous vous entraînerez à exécuter ce sort.

Les élèves se dirigèrent vers le cour de métamorphose, ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe en silence.

La prof était déjà dans la salle de classe, elle était châtain clair, avait un visage fin, des yeux marron tachetés de vert et un sourire aguicheur.

-Bonjour, je me présente, je suis Eloria Gil'Sayan, et j'enseignerais la métamorphose cette année. Nous aborderons les métamorphoses physiques,ainsi qu'animales. Miss Patil.

-ça veut dire que vous aller nous apprendre à devenir animagus ?

-Non, ça veut dire que vous transformerai un de vos camarade en animal. Nous verrons également la transformation de divers objets. M. Finnigan.

-Quels genre de métamorphose sur quels genres d'objets ?

-Transformer un carton en loup, une peluche en animal vivant, de gros objets en objets plus petits par exemple. Aujourd'hui nous commencerons par une métamorphose simple, vous devrez transformer les plumes qui se trouvent sur vos tables en vase, en verre bien évidemment.

Le reste du cour se passa sans aucun problèmes remarquable, hormis le fait que Lavande fit tomber son vase qui possédait encore quelques plumes.

Une fois qu'ils eurent mangé, les quatre voyageurs temporels furent appelés dans le bureau de McGonagall.

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, pour l'instant les professeurs et moi-même n'avons pas trouvé de moyens pour vous faire rentrer à votre époque, d'après nous sources, il existerai une sphère qui permettrai de retourner dans le passé, mais elle demeure introuvable, je ne sais donc pas quand est-ce que vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.

Ils sortir du bureau complètement démoralisé, mais Remus leur fit remarquer un léger détail.

-Mon futur se trouve ici et la futur fille de Sirius aussi, c'est donc qu l'on a fini par renter.

-Merci de nous remonter le moral Mumus.

-mais de rien.

Il allèrent sous le hêtre ou ils avaient l'habitude de traîner, mais des Griffondors, dont Sélénia y étaient déjà installé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? Interrogea Sirius.

-j'essaie de les convaincre qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de refaire les sélections pour l'équipe de Griffondors.

-je préfère les refaire, imagine que tu trouve de meilleur joueurs que nous. Lui dit Ritchie Coote un des batteurs.

-Non c'est hors de question.

-De toute façon il nous faut un gardien, un attrapeur et un poursuiveurs. Fit remarquer Jimmy Peakes l'autre batteur.

-C'est hors de question que tu prennes MgLaggen. Ordonna Ginny

-Non je le prendrai pas, et puis de toutes façons, Harry et Ron rentrent ce soir, donc il nous manque juste un poursuiveur. Répondis Sélénia.

-ça vous intéresses pas vous ? Demanda Ginny aux maraudeurs et a Lily.

-On ne joue pas. Répondirent Remus et Lily.

-Je joue au poste de batteur. Répondit Sirius.

-Je veux bien essayer.

-Ok, les sélections auront lieu ce week-end.

-tu nous refera passer les sélections.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incidents notables, a par peut-être le fait que les hostilités Serpentards/reste de l'école étaient lancées.

Le chaudron de Goyle explosa en plein milieu du cour de potion et la moitié des Serpentards furent contrains de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour cause de changement de couleur. Une élève de Serdaigle fut prise à partit par des Serpentards de 6ème année sous prétexte qu'elle était fille de moldus. Les maraudeurs et Lily furent franchement étonné de voir qu'une sorte de mini guerre c'était déclanchée, elle s'étendait même aux élèves de 1ère année, ce qui choqua Lily.

Le repas du soir se passa à peu prés dans le calme, jusqu'au moment ou un élève de Poufsouffle se retrouva avec des serpents a la place des cheveux.

Sirius, James et Lily virent Sélénia jeté un sort sur la table des Serpentards dont un pied se cassa, renversa touts ce qui y était posé. Le professeur McGonagall dut faire évacuer la grande salle car de nombreux sorts inoffensifs qui ne demandaient qu'à devenir offensifs commencer à être jeté dans tous les sens.

Les Griffondors prirent la défense de Malfoy que les Serpentards de 7ème année avaient bloqué dans et un coin. Les élèves furent envoyé dans leurs dortoirs avec interdiction d'en sortir, mais ça n'empêcha pas Sélénia et Ginny de sortir en douce, armées de la cape d'invisibilité et de la carte des maraudeurs. Elles ne revinrent que 2h plus tard avec un sourire satisfait collé au visage.

-Vous, vous avez préparé un sale coup. Affirma Callysto.

-Nous ? Demanda innocemment Ginny. Jamais.

-Ginny je te signale que tout Poudlard est au courant que Fred et George vous ont passé le relais.

-Le relais de quoi ?

-Le relais de chahuteurs-en-chefs.

-on peut dire que les jumeaux Weasley étaient les dignes héritiers des maraudeurs.

-De quoi ? Répondit Lily en s'étranglant à moitié avec sa propre salive. (Rigolez pas sa m'est arrivé un jour).

-C'est vrai que vous le s connaissez pas, bougez pas je reviens.

Sélénia monta dans son dortoir et en revint 5 minutes plus tard avec un exemplaire de _l'Histoire de Poudlard._ Elle s'assit en face des maraudeurs et de Lily et leur tendis le livre ouvert.

-Ils sont parvenus à être inscrit dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Fred et George aussi, ils étaient vraiment s heureux quand ils ont su qu'ils étaient au côté des maraudeurs dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Lily outrée.

-Ils les vénèrent carrément. Répondis Ginny.

-Ils ont ouvert un magasin de farces et attrapes dernièrement.

A minuit, hormis Ginny, Sélénia et les voyageurs temporels tous les Griffondors étaient montés se coucher.

Vers minuit et ½ , la portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit. Des murmurent se firent entendre :

-vous croyez qu'elles sont couchées ? Demanda une voie masculine.

-ne dit pas n'importe quoi Ron, elles doivent nous attendre.

-Chut, on avez dit pas de bruit, imaginez qu'elles soient en train de dormir. Rétorqua une troisième voie.

A peine les inconnus eurent-ils pénétrés dans la salle commune qu'une tornade noire tomba sur un binoclard :

-Grand frère, tu m'as manqué !

Lorsque Sélénia eu lâchée sont « grand frère ». Les maraudeurs et Lily eurent un hoquet de surprise, ils trouvaient en face du double de James.

**A suivre.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Et voila, je vous avez promis le retour du trio dans ce chapitre, c'est chose faite a mercredi pour le chapitre 4 (que je doit me dépécher d'écrire).**


	4. Découvertes

**Re-Re-Re coucou, comme promis voici la modification du 4ème chapitre quelque détails on étaient rajouté mais rien de trés important.**

**Merci a tous mes lecteurs, qui ne cessent de me dire que ma fic est super, mais allez y mollo sinon je vais prendre la grosse tête mdr.**

**réponses aux review:**

**nono-chan230****: non je ne suis pas sadique, quoi que...**

**diane: les Potter sont bien morts, et Sirius a bien était a Azkaban, plus de détail seront donné dans les prochains chapitres.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre 4 : Découvertes.

_Les maraudeurs et Lily eurent un hoquet de surprise, ils trouvaient en face du double de James._

James avait un air encore plus abrutis que les autres. Son double s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda :

-Vous êtes nouveaux ? Je ne vous avais jamais vu avant.

-euh! …Ouai. Répondit Remus. Voici mes cousins Jacob et Silver Canter et ma sœur Lucia Wolf, moi c'est Ryan, on entre directement en 7ème année.

-Cool. Lança un garçon roux qui se trouvait à côtés d'une fille brune.

-Moi c'est Hermione Granger, voici Ron Weasley et Harry Potter.

James prit un air encore plus stupide (si si c'est possible). Lily remarqua que Ginny venait de glisser sa main dans celle de Harry. Elle leur sourit et se retourna vers James (qui avait toujours un air aussi stupide).

-Comment a-t-il réussi à avoir un gosse ? Pensa-t-elle désespérée.

-Bon, vous les avez trouvés ? Demanda Sélénia.

-Non. Répondit tristement Harry. On n'a même pas réussi à récupérer l'épée au ministère.

-Quelle épée ? Demanda vivement Sirius.

-Celle de Griffondor que lui a légué Dumbledore.

-Vas-y Sé' déballe ma vie a tout va, je ne te dirai rien. Plaisanta Harry.

-C'est vrai je peux ???Je t'adore.

Elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux afin de les ébouriffer et lui tira la langue. Harry s'empressa de les raplatir.

-Sé' ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça. Se plaignit-il.

Sa manche tomba jusqu'à son coude, révélant une cicatrice le long de son avant-bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

Sélénia lui saisit le bras et commença à inspecter la cicatrice.

-On a rencontré Malfoy père, Bellatrix et Greyback, ils n'avaient pas l'air jouasse. Ironisa Ron.

-D'un côté c'était un peu risqué ce qu'on a voulu faire. Commenta Hermione.

-Et vous avez fait quoi ? Demanda Ginny.

-On a essayé de récupérer Nagini. Avoua Harry.

-PARDON ? Non mais vous êtes malade. Les accusa violemment Sélénia.

-Sé' on a fait attention. Assura Ron.

-_attention _? Non mais vous vous foutez de moi, ça. Elle montra le bras de Harry. Ça, c'est une morsure de loup-garou.

James sortit enfin de son état de stupidité avancé et regarda son fils avec étonnement.

-Puisqu'elle a été guérie par une guérisseuse. Continua Sélénia. C'est que vous avez été au Terrier.

-Ouai, ta mère m'a rafistolé.

-Ma mère passe son temps a te rafistolé, alors explique-moi comment ça ce fait que tu ne soit pas encore mort avec le nombre de merde qui te sont tombé dessus ?.

-La chance. Répondit Harry avec un sourire, son sourire s'effaça et il ajouta. Après je suis allé à Godric's Hollow

Sélénia et Ginny le regardèrent avec un air triste. Lily regarda Remus avec un regard interrogatif, mais Remus lui répondit par un regard identique.

-On a vu Tonks. Dit soudain Hermione.

Sirius écouta attentivement.

-Elle est trop mignonne. Continua-elle. Elle passe son temps à se tenir le ventre en rêvassant, portant ça fait déjà 2 mois qu'elle le sait.

Sirius sursauta, alors comme ça sa cousine était enceinte. Mais de qui ? Cette nouvelle interrogation se mit à occuper et faire travailler son unique neurone (je suis trop méchante mdr).

-d'ailleurs ta mère n'arrête pas de lui dire de faire attention ou elle met les pieds.

-Tu m'étonnes maladroite comme elle est.

Ron se mit à bailler, et décida qu'il était temps qu'il aille se coucher. Hermione et Ginny l'imitèrent aussitôt.

-Harry, j'ai fixé les sélections pour l'équipe à samedi.

-Mais c'est après-demain !

-Et oui, mais ne t'en fais pas cher capitaine, tu vas gérer.

Sélénia lui fit un grand sourire et monta dans son dortoir.

-C'est elle qui va finir par me tuer. Marmonna le brun.

Il se tourna vers les maraudeurs et Lily et leur demanda :

-Vous venez d'où ?

-D'Irlande. Répondit Lily.

-Ok. Pourquoi vous êtes venu, désolé si c'est indiscret.

-Non, ce n'est rien, notre école a été détruite.

-Je suis désolé.

James remarqua qu'une vague de tristesse passa dans les yeux de son fils.

-Bon je vais me coucher. Leur annonça Harry. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. Répondirent les quatre Griffondors en cœur.

Une fois qu'elle fut sure qu'il ne pourrait pas entendre Lily se tourna vers les maraudeurs et leur demanda :

-D'après vous, c'est qui sa mère ?

- Et pourquoi demandes-tu ça Evans ? Demanda sèchement Sirius.

-Pour savoir, qui est la pauvre fille qui lui a fait un gosse. Lui répondit-elle en montra James du menton.

-Tu as vu les yeux qu'il a ?

-oui et alors ?

-C'est les même que les tiens.

-Pardon ?!? Tu insinue que j'ai fais… que je vais faire un enfant avec toi ?

-Je n'insinue rien du tout, je constate.

Lily lui jeta un regard noir, et monta dans son dortoir.

-Tu devrais laisser tomber tête de bois, elle ne veut pas de toi.

-Non, je ne laisserai pas tomber Sirius, et pui apparemment, mon attente a porté ses fruits.

Il souhaita bonne nuit a ses deux amis et monta se coucher. Sirius quand a lui prit un air songeur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, je me demandai juste avec qui pouvait être ma cousine.

-Je pense que moins on en saura, mieux se sera.

Remus se leva et laissa Sirius seul, qui fini par monter à peine 5 minutes après. Sirius entra dans le dortoir et regarda le lit dans lequel dormais Harry.

-J'espère au moins que je suis ton parrain. Murmura-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers son lit et se glissa dans les couvertures avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée (comme vous l'aurez constaté, j'aime beaucoup cette expression ).

Le lendemain, le dortoir des mecs fut réveillé par les hurlements de Harry.

-SE' JE VAIS TE TUE.

-pour ça faut déjà que tu m'attrapes.

Dean s'approcha de Seamus et Neville.

-Je pari sur Sé'.

-Elle n'a aucune chance.

-Je pense que si, je te signale qu'elle s'en sort toujours.

-De quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

-Tous les matins depuis la 2ème année, Sé' entreprend de réveiller Harry de cette manière, pour l'instant il n'a réussi a l'avoir que 25 fois.

-A parce que t'as fais le compte en plus ?

-Ben oui.

-Elle n'arrivera pas en s'enfuir cette fois-ci.

-Neville, ne me casse pas mon truc s'il te plait.

-Je pari 10 Gallions sur Sé'.

-Tope la mon pote.

A ce moment la Sélénia sauta sur le lit de Ron pour échapper à Harry, mais manque de bol, le roux la ceintura, la plaqua sur le lit et entrepris de la chatouiller, il fut rejoint par Harry à peine quelques seconde plus tard. (Je ne précise pas que les mecs sont torse nu).

-Dean aurais-tu de la monnaie ?

Dean entreprit de fouiller dans sa valise et donna les 10 Gallions à Neville.

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Demanda Harry une fois que lui et Ron eurent fini de torturer Sélénia.

-Juste savoir si je pouvais t'emprunter ton vif et ton balai, je voulais aller faire un tour du côté du terrain de Quidditch. Et aussi te donner ça.

Elle lui tendis un paquet enveloppé dans du papier kraft.

-Ok pour le vif mais pas pour le balai.

-Et pourquoi ?

-je vais te suivre.

-Je vais venir aussi. Leur lança Ron.

-On peur venir ? Demanda timidement Sirius.

-Bien sur on vous trouvera des balais.

-Au fait c'est quoi ce paquet ?

-Un cadeau de Krum pour ton anniversaire.

-Pardon ?

-Il est venu en Angleterre cet été, pour je ne sais plus quel matche, et il en a profité pour passé, il voulait voir Hermione aussi.

-DE QUOI ?

Ron se leva de son lit si brusquement qu'il s'étala de tout son long au milieu de la chambre, Dean, Neville, Seamus et les maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire. Sélénia et Harry le regardèrent désespéré.

-Il voulait prendre de ses nouvelles rien de plus. Bon grand frère, tu l'ouvre ce paquet ?

-Tout à l'heure.

½ Heure plus tard Ginny et la moitié des 7ème années étaient sur le terrain de Quidditch. Callysto, Hermione, Lavande, Pavarti, Lily et Remus se placèrent dans les tribunes.

Sirius et James restèrent bouche bée devant l'éclair de feu de Harry.

-Il est beau hein ?

-Carrément, et c'est un bon balai ? demanda James

-le meilleur.

-L'équipe de Bulgarie en en acheté, dommage qu'elle ai perdu la coupe.

-Ouai, bon on y va ?

-Avec plaisir p'tite sœur.

Une fois qu'ils furent en l'air, Sélénia regarda Harry et lui montra un vif d'or.

-Tu nous laisse de la marge. Ordonna-t-elle.

-Pas de problème.

Sélénia lâche le vif, elle est Ginny attendirent un instant et partirent à sa poursuite, Harry leur laissa 1 minute avant de les suivre.

-Ce mec est le meilleur attrapeur qu'on n'ai jamais vu. Commenta Dean.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu vas voir.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Harry enchaîna un virage serré et un piqué assez impressionnant, Ginny qui avait fini par abandonner la poursuite regarda Sélénia et Harry faire un duel assez dangereux (bande de taré mdr).

-Il vole encore mieux que toi. Glissa Sirius a James.

A ce moment là, Sélénia arrêta son balai d'un coup sec, imité quelques secondes plus tard par Harry, qui tenait le vif a la main.

Lily qui était trop loin pour entendre, vit Sélénia dire quelque chose a Harry, et ce dernier se poser à terre. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers les gradins opposés, et Lily remarqua que Drago Malfoy y était assit.

Les autres se posèrent également au sol et suivirent Harry du regard, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers Sélénia et lui demanda quelque chose et obtenue apparemment une réponse satisfaisante car elle se mit à sourire.

Drago releva la tête et remarqua que Harry le regardai avec insistance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux le balafré ?

Harry lui tendit la main et lui dit dans un sourire :

-Amis ?

Drago le regarda d'un air étonné (voir abruti), il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il serra la main de Harry et lui répondit :

-Amis.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula dans le calme, les Serpentards ayant tous étaient envoyés à l'infirmerie pour cause d'Ombragite chronique. Hermione regarda suspicieusement Ginny et Sélénia, mais celles-ci lui firent remarquer que ce n'était pas leur faute si les Serpentards réagissaient si tard a cette allergie.

Harry murmura un faible « pastilles de gerbes » à Ginny qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Sirius qui avait entendu le nom des bombons.

-Des bombons que mes frères ont inventé, une partie violette qui rend malade et une partie orange qui annule les effets de la partie violette.

Dean raconta la mésaventure de Parkinson pendant le cour de DCFM, bien entendu tout le monde savait que c'était un coup de Sélénia, mais cette dernière ne cessait de répéter « c'est pas ma faute à moi si la chaise n'a pas put supporter son poids », Drago prit la défense de Sélénia et celle-ci lui adressa un sourire de remerciements.

Alors qu'ils se rendaient dans la grande salle afin de déjeuner, Sélénia s'arrêta au beau milieu d'un couloir et s'exclama :

-On aurait dut y penser plus tôt !

-Et a quoi ?

-R.A.B

-Oui et ben quoi R.A.B ?

-C'était aussi simple que ça !

-Mais quoi ?

-Mais oui bien sur ! S'exclama Hermione.

-Quoi a la fin ? Demanda Harry.

-Faut que je vérifie un truc a la bibliothèque. Lancèrent Sélénia et Hermione en même temps.

Elles partirent en courant vers la bibliothèque.

-Je déteste quand elles font ça. Sa plaignit Ron.

Sirius lui, ne c'était pas remis du choc que venait de lui créer sa fille. Elle fréquentait la bibliothèque !!!!! (Eh oui)

-QU'EST-CE QU'IL VOUS ARRIVE ? Hurla Harry.

Sélénia se retourna et failli percuter une Serdaigle.

-R.A.B, ON CROIT SAVOIR QUI C'EST.

Elle se retourna et repris sa course vers la bibliothèque.

**A suivre.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, bon je sais le titre a rien a voir avec le chapitre, mais j'avais pas d'idée, alors un coup de main ce serai pas de refus.**


	5. Déductions

**Et voila le chapitre 5, bon cette fois-ce j'ai trouvé un titre qui correspond a peu-prés **

**encore merci a tous ce qui me laisse des reviews, sa me fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez ma fic .**

**réponses aux reviews:**

**nanou01****: la c'est du spoiler tome 7, donc je le met quand même, elle est enceinte de Remus.**

**pitch: effectivement j'ai honteusement (ou presque) emprumpté le nom d'Ewilan, mais a par ce nom, il n'y aura aucun rapport avec _la quète d'Ewilan _et _les mondes d'Ewilan._**

**Rebecca-Black****: la aussi c'est du spoiler tome 7, mais effectivement il s'agit de lui.**

**nono-chan230****: il y aura du spoiler tome 7 et des truc inventé ou de pure supposition, par contre, étant donné que pour l'instant ce ne sont que des détails traduit a partir de l'anglais (pas par moi) il est possible qu'il y est quelques erreurs que je m'empresserai de corriger une fois que j'aurais lu le 7ème tome (en français cela va de doi). je pensais faire quelque chose de mieu pour la rencontre avec les maraudeurs mais je manque d'idée dsl.**

**crevette: ne t'inquiète pas je vais mettre des points communs entre Sélénia et Sirius.**

**Lael: je ne compte pas arréter ma fic, puisque pour l'instant j'ai pas mal d'idée.**

**dans pas mal de review, vous me dites que vous avez du mal avec les nouveaux noms de James, Lily, Sirius et Remus alors voila le récapitulatif:**

**James: Jacob Canter**

**Sirius: Silver Canter**

**Remus: Ryan Wolf**

**Lily: Lucia Wolf**

**Voila, bonne lecture (j'espère).**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre 5 : déductions

_Sélénia se retourna et repris sa course vers la bibliothèque. _

-Bon, quand elles sont comme ça il n'y à rien à faire, on n'a qu'à aller manger. Elles nous rejoindront.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, et lorsqu'ils s'assirent, Sirius était encore sous le choc.

-Sa ne va pas ? Lui demanda Harry.

-Il est seulement sous le choc. Répondit James.

-Et sous le choc de quoi ? Demanda Ginny.

-Justement, on ne sait pas. Répondit Lily après avoir jeté un regard noir à James.

Un hibou grand duc se posa devant Callysto et Hedwige se posa devant Harry.

-Non d'un chien ! S'exclama Callysto. On est dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

Sirius sursauta, les autres regardèrent Callysto avec un air interrogatif.

-Il y a eu une attaque au ministère…

-Et ?

-Scrimgeour a été tué.

Ginny se plaqua une main contre la bouche, Dean laissa tomber son verre par terre, Neville ouvrit grand la bouche, Seamus laissa tomber sa tartine dans son bol, éclaboussant au passage Lily et Dean, Harry se désintéressa totalement d'Hedwige et regarda Callysto avec un air ahuri, Ron failli avaler sa cuiller. Les maraudeurs et Lily quant à eux regardaient la scène sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Apparemment plus de la moitié des élèves devaient avoir lu _la gazette du sorcier_ car un bon de nombre de réactions similaire avaient eu lieu dans la grande salle, même les professeurs semblaient choqué, les seuls à ne pas avoir l'air intéressé par cette attaque semblaient être les Serpentards.

-D'après vous, encore combien de temps avant qu' _Il_ ne s'empare du ministère ? Demanda nerveusement Ginny.

-Pas longtemps.

-C'est qui ? Demanda Neville en désignant la lettre de Harry.

-Sirius

Silver failli répondre mais Jacob l'en empêcha en lui décrocha un coup de coude dans les cotes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

-Il me demande juste si j'ai vu l'attaque et si je vais bien.

-Comment tu aurais pu voir l'attaque alors qu'elle a eu lieu au ministère et qu'on est à Poudlard ? Demanda Lucia.

-Oui, c'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas au courant. S'exclama Dean.

-Et je ne tiens pas a ce qu'ils le soient. Répondit sèchement Harry.

-Comme tu veux !

Jacob et Silver se regardèrent, leurs regards signifiaient clairement « encore un mystère à résoudre ».

A ce moment là, Hermione et Sélénia entrèrent dans la grande salle, Hermione portait un livre a la couverture noire et usée. Lorsqu'elles s'assirent, elles virent la tête que faisaient les autres.

-On a loupé quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demanda vivement Sélénia, en prenant le toast qu'Harry avait dans les mains.

-Eh ! C'est mon toast.

-Plus maintenant.

Sélénia mordit vivement dans le toast sous le regard assassin de Harry.

-Et que s'est-il passé ? Redemanda Hermione.

-Il y a eu une attaque au ministère, Scrimgeour a été tué.

Sélénia failli s'étrangler avec le toast-de-Harry-qui-était-maintenant-à-elle.

-Pardon ?

-Ils ont tué le ministre de la magie !

Cette fois-ci se fut au tour des maraudeurs et de Lily de garder la bouche ouverte, car jusqu'à présent, ils ignoraient totalement qui était ce Scrimgeour.

-On coure droit à la catastrophe. Fit remarquer Hermione.

Sélénia se tourna vers Harry, elle lui attrapa les épaules et commença à lui parler à une telle vitesse, qu'il dut lui dire de tout recommencer car il n'avait rien compris.

-Tu n'as rien vu, aucun cauchemars ?

-Non, Sé' je te jure, j'ai dormi comme un loir. Il a dut trouver un moyen pour bloquer le lien.

-Vous êtes sure que c'est une attaque de Voldemort ?

-Certains.

-Et toi, tu n'as fait aucuns cauchemars ?

-Non, tu comptes me le demander encore longtemps ?

-Dites, c'est quoi cette histoire de cauchemars ? Demanda Ryan.

-Rien de très important. Assura Ron, il se tourna vers Hermione. Alors ces recherches ?

-Vous n'allez pas le croire. On avait la réponse sous notre nez.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-R.A.B, sont les initiales de Regulus A. Black.

-Qu'est-ce que mon… commença Silver.

Il fut couper par Jacob et Ryan qui lui envoyèrent un coup de coude dans les cotes pour l'un et coup de pieds dans les jambes pour l'autre.

-Tu as dit quelque chose ? Lui demanda Sélénia.

-Non rien.

-Par pitié, Mione ne me dit pas qu'il aurait put ramener le pendentif au square Grimmaud, parce que sinon je te jure je meurs. Supplia Harry.

-Justement on ne sait pas.

-Entre le merdier qu'on a balancé, ce qu'a volé Mondigus, et ce que Kréature garde précieusement dans sa tanière, on a plus beaucoup de chance de le retrouver.

-merci de me remonter le moral Sé'.

-mais de rien.

-On va y aller. Leur dit Lucia.

-Ok, on se retrouve en cour.

Les quatre voyageurs temporels sortirent de la grande salle et allèrent dans un des passages secrets que les maraudeurs connaissaient.

-Il s'est passé des choses que nous ne devrions pas chercher à connaître. Dit Lily.

-Que veux-tu qu'il se soit passé de grave ? La questionna Remus. Pour l'instant, cette époque n'est pas si différente de la notre.

-je te pensais plus intelligent Remus. Commença James.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-j'ai surpris quelques conversations dans les couloirs.

-Et ? Demanda Sirius.

-Il s'avère que Voldemort est revenu au pouvoir il y a 3 ans.

-Comment çà ?

-Et bien je n'ai pas tout saisi, mais il semblerait qu'il ce soit passé quelque chose il y 16 ans.

-Et c'est quoi à ton avis ?

-J'en n'ai aucune idée.

-ça tombe sous le sens pourtant.

-Explique toi Evans.

-Il y à 16 ans, Voldemort à été détruit, ou presque, j'ai lu un bouquin une fois, qui expliquait le concept des Horcruxes.

-C'est quoi ?

-le principe est simple, tu sépare ton âme en deux.

-C'est horrible. S'exclama Remus. Séparé son âme en deux c'est comme se tuer.

-Non c'est ce donner une deuxième vie.

-Et je peux savoir ou tu as lu ça ? Demanda James.

-Dans un livre de la réserve _Grandes noirceurs de la magie noire_.

-Et pourquoi tu l'as lu ?

-J'ai lu une grande partit des livres de la réserve, c'est dans cela que l'on apprend le plus de chose sur le monde des sorciers, on nous cache beaucoup de chose que les sorciers on fait, et que le ministère a voulu faire disparaître.

-Aucun prof ne donne d'autorisation aussi facilement pour prendre un livre dans la réserve.

-Qui te dit que j'ai eu l'autorisation des profs. Répondit férocement Lily.

-Tu me surprends Lily jolie, je ne pensais pas que tu enfreignais le règlement.

-Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas Potter.

-Pour en revenir aux Horcruxes, pourquoi penses-tu que ça a un rapport avec cette époque ?

-Si Voldemort a été détruit il y 16ans, et qu'il est de retour, c'est qu'il avait créé un Horcruxe.

-C'est là que tu fais erreur me tigresse.

-Et pourquoi ça, _Jamesie _?

-Celui-là de surnom tu l'as piqué à Sirius, tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort d'en trouver un que Sirius n'ai pas déjà trouvé.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué en quoi je m'étais trompé. Répondit sèchement Lily.

-Lorsqu'ils sont rentrés, Sélénia a demandé à Harry, est-ce que vous _les_ avez trouvés, ça veut donc dire que Voldemort a fait plusieurs Horcruxes.

Lily foudroya James du regard.

-En partant du principe que ces les Horcruxes qu'ils cherchaient.

-Ils ont parlé de mon frère, c'est un mangemort, ça peut avoir un rapport non ?

-ça se peut, il faudrait se renseigner discrètement.

-Si ça peut vous intéresser, il y a une collection de livres qui retrace toute l'histoire de la magie, si on veut trouver des infos sur ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est la qu'on doit chercher.

-Il faut qu'on y aille, notre cour va bientôt commencer.

-On a quoi ?

-Potion.

Ils sortirent du passage secret et se dirigèrent vers les cachots.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient les derniers.

-Ou vous étiez ? Demanda Hermione. On a cru que vous vous étiez perdu..

-On ne c'est pas perdu, on été dans le parc.

-Ok.

A ce moment là, Slughorn sortit du cachot et ordonna à ses élèves de rentrer.

-Bonjour a tous, aujourd'hui, nous verrons les différentes potions médicinales.

Dean et Seamus ricanèrent.

-M. Thomas, M. Finnigan, il ne s'agit pas des potions contre le rhume ou la grippe, mais de potions beaucoup plus complexe à faire. Qui peut m'en citer ?

Hermione leva la main avec une telle rapidité qu'elle failli éborgner Ron.

-Miss Granger.

-La potion tue-loup.

-Exact, miss Granger, bien que certains ne la prennent pas pour une potion médicinale. 15 points pour Griffondor. Quelqu'un peut-il me citer une autre potion ? Miss Black.

-La potion _Anlycan_. (Pour ceux que sa intéresse c'est un mot que je viens d'inventer, il s'agit juste de l'abréviation de anti-lycanthropie, le truc trop con en fait lol).

-Félicitation miss Black, je ne pensais pas qu'une de mes élèves connaisse cette potion, 50 points pour Griffondor.

Durant le reste du cours, Slughorn leur présenta différentes potions médicinales.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, tous les élèves s'empressèrent de sortir.

-Pour une fois que tu nous a fais gagner des points.

-C'est bon, je te signal que je ne fais pas que perdre des points.

-Sé', si on faisait un total, tu aurais plus de points enlevés que gagné.

-Tu peux toujours parler, ce n'est pas moi qui passe la moitié de ma vie en retenue.

-Moi passer ma vie en retenue ?

-Oui Harry, tu passes autant de temps en retenue que moi à faire perdre des points à Griffondor.

Une lueur de fierté s'afficha sur les visages de James et Sirius.

-Sélénia, c'est quoi une potion _Anlycan _? Demanda Remus.

-C'est une potion qui soigne la Lycanthropie.

**A Suivre.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Voila, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. je vous assure que je ne suis pas sadique .**


	6. Doutes et excuses

**Coucou, en route pour le chapitre 6 (et je vous jure que j'ai pas était sadique )**

**Encore merci a tous ce qui lises ma fic, sa me fais trop zizir .**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**konomu-imouto: en parlant de ça, il est fort possible que le premier mercredi des vacances vous ayez droit a deux chapitres, et oui le samedi d'avant je serais occupé a lire mon tome 7 d'Harry Potter.**

**C Elise: merci de me le dire, je vais le faire dés ce chapitre.**

**nanou01: contente que sa te plaise .**

**lily forever: on revéra la femme de Sirius dans 2 ou 3 chapitre, je ne sais pas encore. quand à Remus, il va avoir une enorme deception.**

**nono-chan230: Sélénia est bien le bon prénom . quand à James et Lily, ils vont le découvrir pendant les vacances de Noël, dans je ne sais pas combien de chapitre.**

**sirius07: Harry and cie vont découvrir la véritable identité des voyageurs temporels, mais dans longtemps .**

**crevette: quoi mon sadisisme?!? lol. ravie que tu suive ma fic en faisant des rêves éveillés lol.**

**petits rappels:**

**alors, nos maraudeurs et Lily ont étaient envoyés dans le futur.**

**Sirius n'est pas mort, il est marié (développé dans les chapitres à venir) et il a une fille Sélénia.**

**Drago et Narcissa (qui a repris le nom de Black) sont devenu tous gentil mignon tout plein (dsl j'ai la connerie)**

**les noms d'emprumts des maraudeurs et de Lily sont:**

**Sirius: Silver Canter**

**James: Jacob Canter**

**Lily: Lucia Wolf**

**Remus: Ryan Wolf.**

**Voilu, voilu, je crois que c'est tout, mais si vous voyez autre chose, dites le moi.**

**Eliane**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre 6: doutes et excuses.

-_c'est une potion qui soigne la Lycanthropie._

Une lueur d'espoir traversa les yeux de Remus, mais elle s'éteignit dès qu'il croisa le regard de Sélénia.

-Mais? Demanda-t-il.

-Elle peut soigner seulement si elle est administrée au maximum 24h aprés la morsure. C'est cette potion qua ma mère a dut te donner lorsque t'as été mordu.

-En effet. Aprouva Harry, et il crut bon d'ajouter. Elle avait un goût de vanille.

-C'est normal, maman met toujours une touche de vanille pour cacher le goût de la potion.

-Mais ça n'annule pas les effets de la potion?

-Non. ça va Ryan?

-Oui, oui. Répondit vaguement Remus.

Sirius, James, Harry et Ron allèrent dans le parc tandis que Sélénia, Hermione, Lily et Remus allaient en cours de runes.

-J' ai toujours pensé qu'il fallait être dingue pour prendre runes. Lança Sirius.

-D'aprés Hermione c'est génial.

-Tout le monde n'a pas le même point de vu.

-Au fait, pourquoi Sélénia a prit runes? Parce que comme ça, elle a pas l'air du genre a prendre cette matière. Demanda James.

-Elle n'a pas trop le choix en fait, elle va devenir guérisseuse, et le guérisseuses se servent beaucoup des runes, et puis elle aime bien cette matière. Répondit Harry.

Ils s'installèrent sous le hêtre qui se trouvaiet prés du lac.

-Tu voles super bein. Lança Sirius à Harry.

-Merci, mon parrain m'a dit que c'est un don que j'avais hérité de mon père, comme celui de m'attirer des emmerdes.

Une vague de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Harry.

-Et encore, là il n'a pas montré tout son tallent. Renchéri Ron.

-Ron! S'indigna Harry.

-Quoi? C'est vrai, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais te la jouer modeste.

Harry lui tira la langue et reporta son attention sur Sirius et James.

-Vous jouez au Quidditch?

-Ouai, je joue au poste de poursuiveur, et Silver au poste de batteur.

-Dommage, il nous manque juste un poursuiveur.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Le rassura Srius. Vous jouez à quel poste?

-Attrapeur.

-Gardien.

-Vous savez contre qui vous allez jouer en premier?

-Je crois que c'est contre Serdaigle, mais je ne suis pas sûre.

-On joue quand contre Serpentard?

-Je ne sais pas. Au fait t'es au courant pour Malfoy?

-Non, qu'est-ca qu'il c'est passé?

-Il semblerai que lui et sa mère aient quitté le manoir Malfoy.

-Ah! C'est pour ça que Malfoy père était de mauvais poil quand on l'a vu?

-Ouai.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu est allé le voir tout à l'heure?

-Ouai.

-Je te jures, j'ai cru que j'allai faire une crise cardiaque.

-Ron, c'est juste Malfoy.

-oui je sais, mais de là à lui demander d'être amis.

Sirius et James regardèrent Harry avec des yeux de la taille d'une soucoupe. comment le fils de James avait-il put faire ami-ami avec le fils Malfoy?

-Ron, au fond Malfoy est un type bien, c'est juste que jusqu'a maintenant il s'est montré particulièrement arrogant et vantard.

-Il a failli tuer Dumbledore.

Les deux maraudeurs regardèrent Ron et Harry avec un air intéressé.

-Il ne l'a pas fait.

-Il a traité Hermione de sang de bourbe.

-Il le regrette, mais il a étéait élevé de cette manière.

-Arrête de prendre sa défense.

-Non, je n'arrêterais pas, je sais mieu que personne ce que c'est que d'être humilié en public, et se faire rejeter par tous, et je ne le souhaites à personne, pas même à Malfoy.

-Ok, c'est bon, je rends les armes, je ne peux rien faire contre ces arguments.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard interrogatif, de quoi parlaient les deux Griffondors? Ils passèrent le reste de l'heure à parler Quidditch, james et Sirius eurent un peu de mal avec les équipes de cette époque, mais dès que Harry fit dévier la conversation sur les techniques de vol, ils se sentirent beaucoup plus à l'aise.

le reste de la journée se passa trés bien, étant donné que les Serpentards durent rester toute la journée à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh ayant dut aller au chemin de traverse afin d'acheter les parties oranges des pastilles de gerbes. Harry félécita Sélénia et Ginny d'avoir épargné Malfoy, qui passa les deux repas à la table des Griffondors, ainsi que d'avoir détruit les parties oranges des pastilles de gerbes.

Le lendemain, les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch eu lieu vers 14h30. Sélénia et Harry furent contrains d'accepter la requète des anciens joueurs, ils repassèrent donc les sélections. Ritchie Coote, Jimmy Peakes, Ginny et Ron gardèrent leurs anciens postes, soit respectivement, batteurs, poursuiveuse et gardien. Demelza Robins intégra l'équipe au poste de poursuiveuse. Une fois les sélections finies, Harry fixa le premier entraînement au mercredi d'aprés.

il était presque 18h lorsque tous les Griffondors venus assiter aux sélections rentrèrent au chateau. Une fois dans la salle commune, ils remarquèrent un attroupement délèves autour du panneau d'affichage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Lily.

-Le club de duel aura lieu le mardi soir à 20h, la feuille d'inscription viens dêtre affichée. Lui répondit un élève de 2ème année.

-Cool. S'exclama Sélénia. On s'inscrit?

-Bien sur que oui.

Une fois qu'ils eurent accédé à la fiche d'inscription, tous les élèves de 7ème et 6ème années y inscrivirent leurs noms.

McGonagall passa une après, afin de relever la fiche.

-Potter, Black, je ne suis pas étonné de voir que vous vous êtes inscrit, au fait Potter, évitait une scène du genre de celle de votre 2ème année.

Harry grimaça à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

-Promis professeur.

-Je vous remercie.

Elle sortit de la salle commune et Sirius s'approcha de Harry.

-Il s'est passé quoi pendant votre 2ème année? Demanda-t-il.

-Un petit souci pendant le club de duel. Lui répondit Harry.

-Quel genre de souci?

-Silver. Lança séchement James. Laisses le.

-Ok c'est bon.

Il tourna le dos à James et sortit de la salle commune.

-Désolé, il est tétue comme une mule, et ne supporte pas qu'on lui cache quelque chose. S'excusa james.

-C'est rien, j'en connaît une de pareil. Répondit Harry, en pensant à son parrain.

-Je vais aller le chercher. Dit Remus. Et toi, tu devrais faire attention à loa fçon dont tu lui parles. Ordonna-t-il à James.

Sur ce, il sortit de la salle.

-Euh... C'est trop demandé de savoir ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Ron.

-Ce n'est rien, une vieille histoire. Répondit James.

Il sortit également de la salle commune, suivit de près par Lily.

-Et ben mon vieux! S'exclama Ron.

-Vous savez à qui ils me font penser?

-Non, mais quelque chose me dit qu'on va bientôt le savoir.

-Silver et Ryan me font penser à Siriusn et remus. Et puis, vous avez vu la réaction qu'à eu Ryan lorsque tu as parlé de la potion _Anlycan?_

-Oui, j'ai vu, mais d'un côtés, c'est normal pour un loup-garou.

-De quoi? S'exclamèrent les autres en même temps.

-Il a l'odeur d'un loup-garou, ma mère m'a appris à les reconnaitre cette été.

-bref, il cache quelque chose. Dit Hermione.

-Laisse moi deviner, on cherche ce que c'est. Prophétisa Ginny.

-Exactemment.

Ron et Harry les regardèrent désespérés, ils plaigaient sincèrement, les quatre Griffondors.

Lily rattrapa James au bout du couloir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Rien.

-Ne te fous pas de moi, tu ne t'es jamais comporté comme ça avec Black, et depuis qu'on est là, tu ne m'as pas demandé une seule fois de sortir avec toi.

-On est là depuis à peine 3 jours.

-Et alors, à notre époque tu me le demandais tous les jours. Alors je répètes ma question, Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-J'ais mûri, enfin je crois, et je t'écoute, je te signales que c'est toi qui m'as demandé de te foutre la paix. Tu devrais être contente non?

Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, Lily fut blessé par cette remarque. En fait si, elle savait pourquoi.

Elle aimait se perdre dans le regard noisette de James, elle aimait le dessiner sans qu'il le sache, elle aimait rêver de lui. Ce sentiment qui l'a poussait à faire tout ça, c'était de l'amour? Non, elle détestait Potter, il était arrogant et stupide. Non, lui disait une petite voix dans sa tête (la voix de la conscience peut-être?), il a mûrit. Non, elle n'aimait pas Potter, elle le haissait même. Mais ne dit-on pas que de la haine à l'amour il n'y à qu'un pas?

Lily secoua vivement la tête.

-Tait-toi cerveau, tait-toi. Pensa-t-elle rageusement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu n'es pas contente que je te foute la paix?

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Silver?

-Sctrictement rien.

-ça a un raport avec ce qu'il c'est passé lors de notre 6ème année?

-Comment t'es au courant? Dumbledore avait dit que personne ne serait au courant.

-je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé. Je veux juste savoir s'il y a un rapport.

-Oui, il y en a un. Voilà, t'es contente maintenant?.

-Je finirai pas découvrir ce qu'il c'est passé.

-Et bien je te souhaite bien du courage, parce que ni Silver, Ni Ryan ne t'en parlerons.

-A parce que Ryan est dans l'hitoire?.

-Oui. maintenant tu prends exemple sur moi et tu me fous la paix.

James laissa Lily seule au milieu du couloir. Il l'aimait tant, il essayait de l'oublier mais il en souffrait. Mais pour l'heure, il devait retrouver Sirius et Remus.

Lily, prit la direction de la bibliothèque, lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle vit Sélénia, Ginny et Hermione plongées dans deux livres. Harry et Ron les observaient avec un air désespéré. Liliy se rapprocha, mais la phrase que pronnonça Sélénia la figea sur place.

-Il n'existe ni de Lucia, ni de Ryan Wolf. Tu as trouvé quelque chose Mione?

-Idem, Silver et Jacob Canter n'existent pas.

Ron et harry s'étaient approchés des filles intéréssés. Mais Lily n'eut pas le loisir d'entendre ce qu'ils en pensaient, car elle était déjà sortit en courant de la bibliothèque. Elle devait absolument trouver Silver, Ryan et Jacob. Elle failli renverser Remus lorsqu'elle passa devant la classe de DCFM. Elle murmura de vague excuses puis repris sa course.

Il lui fallut moins de 5 minutes pour trouver ses condisciples. Sirius et james devaient s'être réconciliés, car ils rigolaient ensembles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Lucia? Lui demanda Remus, visiblement inquiet.

-On est dans la mouise.

-Comment-ça?

-Ils se doutent de quelque chose.

-Qui?

-Sélénia, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione, je les ais vu à la bibliothèque, ils consultaient les livres de la généalogie des sorciers.

-Il existe vraiment un bouquin la-dessus?

-Bien sur que oui. Ils se sont rendu comptes qu'on n'existait pas.

-Minute, il me semble que seul les familles qui ont des sorciers depuis 2 générations y sont inscrits.

-En effet.

-Minute, tu as lu ce bouquin?

-Je passe beaucoup de temp à la bibliothèque.

Remus et Lily regardèrent James avec des yeux de la taille d'un vif d'or.

-On se demande pourquoi d'ailleur. Lui lança Sirius. Faux frêre.

Et dans sa toute nouvelle maturité, James tira la langue à Sirius.

-Bon, si ils nous demandes pourquoi on n'est pas dans ces livres, on leur dit qu'on est fils de moldus?

-Ok.

Ils mirent leur plan à exécution le soir même. En effet, les 5 Griffondors vinrent les voir en leur demanda des explications. Une fois que remus leur ai tout expliqué, Harry s'excusa.

-Désolé, mais par les temps qui courent, Sé' à jugé bon de vérifier.

-C'est compréhensible.

-De toute façon, j'aurais vérifié quand même.

-Et pourquoi?

-A cause de Harry.

-Eh! Pourquoi toujours à cause de moi?

-Parce que tu es le seul que Voldemort a essayé de tuer... Sélénia se mit à compter sur ses doigts (et l'auteur aussi). A 5 reprises, mais manque de bol pour lui, tu t'en es sortit à chaque fois. et ne m'accuse pas de déballer ta vie, n'importe qui peut savoir ce qu'il c'est passé en consultant tous les livres qui parlent de Voldemort.

-Erreur, on ne parle que de la première fois où il a essayé de me tuer.

Lily, Sirius et James se regardèrent, maintenant ils savaient où chercher. D'autant plus que ce que venait de dire Harry avait encore plus titillé leur curiosité, Remus les regarda avec un air qui disait clairement, "il na faut surtout pas que l'on découvre ce que l'avenir nous a réservé", même s'il avait trés envie de savoir de quoi son avenir était constitué.

**A Suivre.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Et voila, à samedi pour un prochain chapitre.**

**Eliane**

**PS: vous remarqurez que je n'est pas était sadique.**


	7. Pleine Lune 1ère partie

**Alors voila le 7ème chapitre, ce chapitre à été divisé en 2 parties, et comme je vous aime beaucoup, je l'ai coupé a un endroit trés stratégique, pour faire simple je me suis ratrapé du dernier chapitre ou j'ai fini normalement **

**Encore et toujours un grand merci a tout ceux qui lissent ma fic .**

**Réponses aus reviews:**

**konomu-imouto: contente qu'il te plaise, mais étant donné que j'ai coupé ce chapitre (c'était pas prévu au départ) je pense que ce sera plutot dans 3 chapitres.**

**C Elise: mais de rien.**

**miminuts: je me sus ratrappé sur ce chapitre **

**nanou01: contente de le savoir, parce que moi ausi il me tarde la suite (j'écris au fur et à mesure, et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il va se passer dans les prochains chap lol. j'ai une petite idée mais voila quoi)**

**lily forever: et bien d'aprés ce que pour l'instan j'ai prévu de faire ce sera bizzar, mais bon sa peut changer.**

**Rebecca-Black: j'ai été trop gentille lol.**

**crevette: fais attention a ne pas faire d'overdose lol, merci du compliment.**

**Eileen Ana: je ne l'abandonneré pas c'est promis .**

**petit cours de ratrapage:**

**James, Lily, Remus et Sirius, sont arrivé dans le futur suite à une connerie de Sirius, leur nouveau nom sont:**

**James: Jacob Canter**

**Sirius: Silver Canter**

**Lily: Lucia Wolf**

**Remus: Ryan Wolf.**

**A cette époque, Sirius n'est pas mort, il est marié et il a une fille Sélénia, meilleur ami de Harry.**

**voilu voilu, vous êtes prét pour le chapitre 7, bonne lecture **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre 7: Pleine Lune (premiére partie)

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que les maraudeurs et Lily étaient arrivés dans cette époque.

Ils avaient cherché ce qui était à Harry et à ses parents, mais tous ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, c'était que Voldemort avait voulu tuer Harry, mais que le sortc'était retourné contre lui.

De leur côté, Sélénia, Ginny et Hermione n'avaient rien trouvé de plus, car effectivement, les lignées de sorciers n'apparaisaient qu'au bout de la 2ème génération. Elles avaient vérifié en y cherchant Hermione, elle n'y apparaisait pas. Harry, leur fit remarquer que c'était extrémement pénible de les voir chercher désepérément la véritable identité des nouveaux venus. Il leur fit également remarquer, que s'ils avaient dissimulé leurs identités c'était pour une bonne raison. Les trois filles furent donc contraintes de laisser tomber.

Cependant, ce qui inquiétait le plus les maraudeurs, c'était la pleine lune. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus, et, James et Sirius se demandaient si McGonagall allait leur autoriser de la passer avec Remus.

La directrice les convoqua dans son bureau deux jours avant la pleine lune. Au grand étonnement des maraudeurs, Lily fut également convoquée.

-Je suppose, que vous savez pourquoi vous avez été convoqué?

-A cause de la pleine lune.

-Exactement. Elle regarda Remus. A notre époque, il existe la potion tue-loup, elle permet au loup-garou de se transformer en loup tout à fait inoffensif. Malheureusement, vous ne pouvez pas passer la pleine lune avec votre futur, il vous reconnaîtrait.

-Mais, il n'a aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Lily.

-Non, aucun de vous ne c'est souvenu de ce voyage.

-Comment le savez-vous, puisqu'aucun de nous ne s'en souvient? Demanda James.

-La femme de Sirius est venus m'en informer.

-Comment était-elle au courant? Demanda Sirius, soudain très intéressé.

-Elle possède un don assez particulier.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Elle est capable de capter certains souvenir oubliés.

-Comment ce fait-il que nous ayons oublié?

-Je ne sais pas.

Sirius prit un air grave, et sans ce soucier de Lily, demanda à McGonagall:

-Est-ca que nous pourrons accompagner remus pendant la pleine lune? On irai dans la cabane hurlante ou dans la forêt.

-En aucun cas vous ne devrez vous faire voir, c'est bien compris?

-Oui professeur.

-Quoi?!? S'exclama Lily. Vous allez les laisser faire ça? C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Même si Remus boit la potion, il peut être dangereux. Non?

-Calme toi Evans, on ne craint rien. Lâcha Sirius.

-Sans blague? Et tu peux me dire pourquoi?

Remus et James jetèrent un regard noir à Sirius. Il signifiait clairement: "ne dit rien". Mais, même s'il croisa le regard de ses meilleurs amis, Sirius n'en teins pas compte et répondit à Lily.

-On est des animagis depuis notre 5ème année. Et depuis, on accompagne Remus à chacune de ses transformations.

McGonagall n'eu aucune réaction, par contre Lily resta bouche baie. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle parvint à articuler:

-le ministère ne vous aurez jamais autorisé à le devenir.

-Ils ne sont pas déclarés. Répondit McGonagall.

-Vous êtes au courant? Demandèrent les maraudeurs d'une même voix.

-Bien sur que oui, mais cette partie de l'histoire ne vous concerne pas. Remus, vous passerait à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure, et vous prendrez la potion. Vous pouvez partir.

Ils sortirent du bureau de McGonagall, et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

-Bonjour. Leur lança l'infirmière lorsqu'ils furent arrivé. Je suppose que vous êtes venu pour la potion M. Wolf.

Remus hocha la tête.

-Buvez. Lui ordonna l'infirmière.

Remus prit le cobelet et le but en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

-Elle n'est pas bonne. souffla-t-il aux autres lorsqu'ils furent sortit de l'infirmerie.

-Sélénia en avait parlé aprés le cours de potion. Fit remarquer Sirius.

-Elle avait dit quoi?

-Qu'elle avait trés mauvais goût!

-Et tu n'aurais pas put le dire plus tôt?

-Tu ne ma l'a pas demandé Mumus.

Remus lui tira la langue.

Lily s'arréta d'un coup, et James failli la percuter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe?

-Chut, écoutez.

Ils se turent, les voix de Harry et Sélénia leur parvinrent.

-Allez, s'il te plait. Supplia la voix de la jeune Black.

-Non, je ne te suivrais pas.

-S'il te plait, tu es le seul à connaître cet endroit.

-Ron le connaît aussi.

-Je lui ai demandé, il refuse de m'accompagner.

-Tu as demandé à Ginny et Hermione?

-Oui, elles veument pas.

-Et pourquoi?

-Elles refusent d'y retourner.

-D'un côté c'est normal, c'est dangereux ce coin de la forêt.

-Mais non.

-Sé', c'est le coin de la forêt le plus dangereux.

-Toute la forêt est dangeureuse.

-Oui, mais bon là c'est quand même le territoire des centaures.

Lily faill pousser une exclamation de surprise, mais James lui mais la main sur la bouche.

-Et alors?

-Et alors, la derniére fois que j'y suis allé, j'ai failli me faire embrocher.

-On restera loin d'eux, et puis la prochaine pleine lune est une lune rousse, les centaures seront en pleine cérémonie.

-Qui consiste en quoi?

-Et bien, pendant la lune rousse, les prédistions des centaures sont plus exactes, ils organisent une sepèce de cérémonie. Ma mère m'avait expliqué, mais je ne me souviens pas des détails.

-Et la plante que tu veux récupérer, tu ne peux pas la ceuillr ailleurs?

-Non, c'est le seul endroit d'Angleterre où l'on en trouve.

-Bon ok, je t'accompagne, mais je te préviens, si jamais il nous arrives une merde, je te tue.

-Je te promet qu'il ne nous arrivera rien. Et puis au pire, c'est toi l'aiment à emmerde, pas moi.

-Sé', je t'adore.

-Moi aussi.

Sirius attendit que les pas des deux Griffondors se soient éloigné pour parler.

-On devra les surveiller, c'est très dangereux un centaure.

-Tout le monde le sait.

-C'est encore pire lorsque l'on entre sur leur territoire.

-Comment tu le sais? Demanda James.

-Tu crois être le seul à faire des escapades nocturnes?

-Sirius!

-Quoi? James, ce que je fais est beaucoup moins dangereux que ce que tu faisais.

-De quoi il parle? Demanda Remus.

Lily les regarda avec un air étonné, elle n'avait jamais vut les maraudeurs se disputer.

-James allait sans cesse dans la forêt, alors qu'on maitrisait à peine nous transformations.

-Depuis quand tu es au courant?

-James! S'exclama Remus. Tu aurais put te tuer, les 1ère transformations sont celles qui pompent le plus d'énergie et de magie.

James n'écoutait pas Remus, il regardait fixement Sirius.

-Depuis quand tu es au courant?

-Je l'ai toujours su.

C'est alors que Lily remarqua le regard de Sirius, Il exprimait la tristesse et la colère, il était plus qu'amicla, il éatit celui d'un frère qui à peur pour la vie de son frère. Lily comprit qu'elle venait d'avoir la preuve de ce que tout le Poudlard de son époque supposait. Sirius considérait James comme un frère.

Les deux jours qui précédèrent la pleine lune furent particulièrement éprouva. Remus était toujours sur les nerfs, les Serpenatrds, qui finallement jouait le premier matche contre les Griffondors, avaient décidé de réduire l'équipe des lions à néant. Demelza fut envoyé à l'infirmerie pour une durée indeterminée, et, Harry et Sélénia demandèrent à James de la remplacer, si elle ne pouvait pas jouer le matche.

Et enfin la pleine lune arriva.

Mme Pomfresh amena Remus dans la cabane hurlante, et il fut rejoint par James et Sirius, déjà transformés en Cornedrue et Patmol. Une fois que le loup-garou fut transformé en un loup noir aux yeux d'ambres, ils reprirent le tunnel qui menait à Poudlard et, se dirigèrent vers la forêt interdite.

Il était à peu prés une heure du matin, lorsque les voix de Harry et Sélénia leur parvinrent.

Les maraudeurs se rapprochèrent silencieusment.

-Tu es sure que c'est par là?

-Pour la quinzième fois Sé', oui je suis sure.

Les maraudeurs se rapprochèrent un peu plus, mais restèrent cachés. Sélénia pila d'un coup sec et Harry la percuta de plein fouet.

-Quoi?

-J'ai l'impression d'être observé.

Les maraudeurs se tapirent un peu plus dans l'ombre.

-Sé', on est dans une forêt, c'est normal. Il doit y avoir des animaux dans les bosquets.

-Non, ce n'est pas des aniamux, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des centaures pas loin.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Je ne sais pas trop.

Il y eu un silence.

-Non, c'est bon, ils sont loin. Désolé, c'est que pendant la pleine lune, mes sens sont plus développpés. A cause du sang de guérisseuse. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Pas grave. Tu l'as trouve où ta plante?

-Il y a une clairière pas loin.

-Je pensait que tu ne savais pas où ce trouvait le lieu?

-Ben en fait, je savais où c'était. Mais si je te l'avais dit, tu ne ma'aurais jamais suivi.

Les maraudeurs virent Sélénia faire un grand sourire, et Harry soupirer. 10 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la clairrière.

-Elle ressemble à quoi ta plante?

-C'est une fleur en forme d'iris, de couleu rouge sang, et leur tige est entouré d'annaux en argents.

-Pardon?!?

-c'est une plante très rare, elle ne pousse que dans des lieus où la magie est très présente.

-Et, elle sert à quoi?

-C'est un des éléments essentiel de la potion _Anlycan,_ on raconte aussi qu'elle permettrai de se défendre contre les _Avada Kedava_, mais ça n'a pas était prouvé.

-Comment ça se protéger?

-Elle ferait partie des éléments magiques, que requiert le sort que...

-Ma mère aurait utilisé pour me sauver. Termina Harry.

-Oui.

Ils se regardèrent, et commencèrent à chercher les fleurs. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils en avaient trouvé une dizaines.

-Bien, on peut rentrer. Lança Sélénia, et elle ajouta. Tu vois, on n'aura pas eu de problèmes.

-Ils commencèrent à rentrer, mais Sélénia S'arréta net. Elle tendis les iris à Harry, et lui ordona de les réduire, il s'éxécuta et les glissa soigneusement dans sa poche.

-Qu'est-ca qu'il t'arrives?

-Des centaures, ils sont tous proches. Quoi qu'il arrive ne les attaques pas et ne les ragardes pas dans les yeux. On se barre et vite.

Ils se mirent à courir. Lunard semblait lui aussi avoir senti les centaures, car il ne cessait de sentir l'air. Patmol l'imita et repéra les centaures. Cornedrue qui ne possédait pas le même odorat que ses amis, les interrogea du regard.

Ils se dépéchèrent de rattraper Harry et Sélénia. Mais c'était trop tard, ces derniers étaient déjà entouré par les centaures.

-Que faites-vous sur notre territoire? Demanda Bane, le mâle dominant.

Sélénia baissa la tête, aussitôt imité par Harry.

-Je suis une apprentie guérisseuse, ma mère m'a demandé de lui ramener un iris de sang.

-Pourquoi? Demanada séchement le centaure.

-Pour la potion _Anlycan_, vous devez en connaître les effets.

-Oui, je les connaît, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour venir sur notre territoire.

-C'est le seul endorit en Angleterre où je peux en trouver.

-Je ne veux pas savoir. Tuez les. Ordonna-t-il aux centaures.

Ils passèrent à l'attaque. Sélénia et Harry virent la mort arriver droit sur eux.

**A Suivre.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, vous serez heureux d'apprendre que mon sadisisme est revenu .**

**Eliane**


	8. Plaine Lune 2ème partie

**Alors voilà la 2ème partie de mon 7ème chapitre .**

**encore et toujours un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et ecore un plus grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des review ( dites c'eest quand que vous me trouvez des défauts?)**

**réponses aux reviews:**

**-nanou01: merci du compliment lol.**

**-miminuts: vive l'expérience alors .**

**Eileen Ana: mais si, elle est trés drôle cette coupe.**

**konomu-imouto: je pense pas qu'ils soient nombreux lol. mais si, je suis trés marrante.**

**Noriane: Bane n'est pas un ami de Harry, c'est Firenze.**

**raundi: Et oui (niark niark niark)**

**Rebecca-Black: ne me tente pas, je pourrai faire pire.**

**didine34790: merci de compliment.**

**cours de rattrapages:**

**Nos maraudeurs adorés (ne pas comter Peter dans le lot) et Lily ont fait un bond de 20 ans dans le futur et se retrouvent en 7ème année en même temps que Harry&cie. Leur noms d'emprumpts sont:**

**Lily: Lucia Wolf**

**Remus: Ryan Wolf**

**James: Jacob Canter**

**Sirius: Silver Canter.**

**A cette époque, notre Sirius national n'est pas mort, il est marié et à une fille, Sélénia qui est la presque soeur de Harry.**

**Voilu voilu, bonne lecture .**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre 7: Pleine Lune (deuxième partie).

_Les centaures passèrent à l'attaque. Sélénia et Harry virent la mort arriver droit sur eux._

Ils parvinrent à éviter un centaure de justesse. Harry sortit sa baguette magique, mais Sélénia l'en empécha:

-NE LEUR JETTE SURTOUT PAS DE SORT.

Sa réaction dérouta certains centaures, mais les autres ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Alors qu'un des centaures allait se ruer sur Harry, Cornedrue ne réfléchi pas et se jetta devant son futur fils. Sélénia marque un temps d'arrêt sous l'effet de la surprise, et ne put éviter le coup que l'un des centaures lui envoyait, elle atterrit durement contre un arbre et glissa sur le sol à demi-consciente. Ne se préoccupant pas du cerf ainsi que du loup et du chien qui venait de suter sur des centaures, Harry se précipita vers Sélénia et lui fit passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Il leur falluts prés d'une demi-heure pour parvenir à sortir de la forêt, Sélénia ralentissant leur course. Lorsqu'enfin ils parvinrent à la lisière de la forêt, ils purent constater qu'ils étaient couvert d'égratignures, mais le plus inquiétant, c'était la blessure que Sélénia s'était faite en heurtant le tronc d'arbre. Harry la fit s'aseoir.

-C'est grave tu crois? S'inquieta-t-il.

-Non. Lui assura Harry

Mais lorsqu'elle voulu se relever, la douleur lui arracha un cris aigu.

-Finallement je crois que c'est grave.

Les maraudeurs - alertés par le cri de Sélénia- s'étaient approché des deux Griffondors. Les 3 animaux se tapirent dans le noir et regardèrent la scène.

-ça a quelle tête?

Harry souleva le bas du tee-shirt de Sélénia.

-Ce n'est pas beau à voir, on devrai passer à l'infirmerie. Lui répondit Harry.

-Hors de question, je vais me soigner toute seule.

-Non, je connaît des sorts de guérison, c'est ta mère qui me les a appris.

-Et elle a eu raison, avec la tonne d'emmerdes qui te tombent dessus.

Harry lui tira la langue. Il souleva le bas du tee-shirt de Sélénia, pointa sa baguette sur la blessure et prononça la formule. La plaie se referma quelque secondes aprés. Sélénia se releva mais dut se rattraper à Harry pour ne pas tomber.

-Tu vas pouvir marcher?

-Donne moi deux minutes et je gambade aussi vite que bamby.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

Sélénia s'appuya sur Harry et tous deux regagnèrent Poudlard, puis le dortoir des Griffondors.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir prit une cuite (pas de bol mdr). il se leva et les souvenirs de la nuit d'avant envahir sa tête. Puis soudain, il se rappela le cerf, identique à son patronus.

-Cornedrue. Murmura-t-il.

Harry s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, il descendi les marches quatres à quatres. Ses camarades de dortoir, réveillé par le boucan que Harry avait provoqué se regardèrent interloqué.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? demanda Dean.

-Sais pas. Marmona Ron. Vais voir.

Il se leva tant bien que mal, s'habilla avec les premiers vétements qui lui passaient sous la main et descendi dans la salle commune, suivi de James et Sirius, eux aussi trés réveillés (voir une forte ironie). Il s'approcha de Harry, Ginny, Sélénia et Hermione qui semblaient être prit dans une conversation trés animé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Hier soir, dans le forêt, j'ai vu mon père.

-Non, tu as vu un cerf.

-Un cerf qui était la copie conforme de mon patronus.

-Pardon?!? S'exclama Hermione. Tu ne l'avait pas précisé ça.

-Mais...Harry, c'est impossible. Murmura faiblement Ginny.

-Elle a raison, tu le sais.

-Je vous jure que je l'ai vu. Sé', tu devrais l'avoir vu aussi.

-Non, j'ai juste vu un cerf, ça ne veut rien dire.

Harry la foudroya du regard, il se leva et se dirigea vers le portrait.

-Ton père ne reviendra pas, tu le sais trés bien.

Il se retourna vers Sélénia, ses yeux était emplis de tristesse.

-Je sais. Répondit-il faiblement.

Il sortit, Ron voulu se lever pour aller le chercher, mais Hermione le retint par le bras.

-Laisse-le, il à besoin d'être seul.

James et Sirius se ragardèrent surpris, une seule question hantait leur esprit. "Pourquoi?". Lily, qui venait de rentrer de la bibliothèque regarda Ginny et lui demanda:

-Je viens de croiser Harry, vous savez ce qui c'est passé, il avait l'air démoralisé.

-Rien.

Ron remonta dans le dortoir, les fille sortirent de la salle commune. Lily s'approcha des maraudeurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé?

-On t'expliquera une fois que l'on sera avec Remus.

Ils sortir tous les trois de la salle commune des Griffondors et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Ils trouvèrent Remus assis sur un lit en train de lire un livre.

-Salut. Leur lança-t-il. Sa va?

-On a assisté a une conversation un peu...Déroutante. Répondis James.

Sirius et James leur relatèrent la conversation des Griffondors.

-Il semblerai que tu ai fait un gosse à une pauvre fille que tu as lachement abandonné. Cracha Lily.

-La ferme. Lui répondis séchement Sirius.

-Non. Commença Remus. Visiblement Harry connaît son père, vu qu'il sait quel est ton animagus.

-Mais alors, pourquoi?

-Il faut demander à Sélénia, certe ce n'est pas discret, mais au moin on sera fixé. Proposa Remus.

-Pas la peine de demander, on le sait déjà, son courage de Griffondor c'est fais la malle une fois qu'il à appris qu'il allait être père.

-Je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Dit séchement James.

-Et comment tu le sais?

-Je me connais mieu que toi.

-Pas besoin de te connaitre pour savoir que t'es un beau salaud.

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN SALAUD, ET TU NE ME CONNAIS MEME PAS.

James sortit de l'infirmerie furibond, Lily facilla sous le coup de la surprise.

-T'es vraiment stupide. Lui lança Sirius.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant Lily et Remus seuls.

-Tu sais Lily, il t'aime vraiment. Dit doucement Remus.

-Non, je ne suis qu'une fille en plus sur son tableau de chasse.

-Non, c'est la que tu te trompes, ses sentiments sont sincères.

-Prouve le moi.

-Dés qu'il peut, il ne cesse de nous dire combien tu es belle et intelligente, combien tes yeux et ton sourire sont magnifique, il marque tes initiales partout. Je te jures qu'il est amoureux.

Cette révélation toucha Lily droit au coeur.

-C'est faux. Fut la seule chose qu'elle parvint à dire.

Elle sortit également de l'infirmerie, Pomfresh rentra dans l'infirmerie quelques minutes aprés.

-Vous allez bien M. Wolf?

-Trés bien Mme.

Elle lui tendit ses médicaments, Remus les avala sans rechigner.

-Lily, quand laissera-tu tes sentiments se dévoiler. Pensa-t-il en regardant la porte.

**A suivre.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Et voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Il n'y aura pas de publication Samedi (pour cause de lecture de Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort), j'essairer de vous en poster un le dimanche, mais je ne vous promez rien.**

**Bisoux**

**Eliane.**


	9. Changements

**Et voila le chapitre 8. Désolé, mais j'ai put finir mon Harry Potter que hier (pour cause de fète) donc je ne peux vous poeter ce chapitre qu'aujourd'hui. Milles excuses Ô mes trés chers lecteurs .**

**Bref, donc aprés une fascinante lecture, je me suis mise à écrire mon 8ème chapitre, c'était trés tôt le matin ou trés tard le soir c'est comme vous voulez.**

**Bref, trève de blablatages inutiles et je réponds aux reviews (je vous oublis pas trés cher reviewer fais un grand sourire)**

**caro ( as ) : j'ai publié le plus vite possible .**

**Noriane: j'espère que tu l'as eu samedi, en tout cas il est super**

**lily forever: désolé, mais malgrés ton garnd sourire innocent, je ne ferai pas de chapitre plus long, pour la bonne et simple raison que je suis une grosse flemmarde et que 5 page à copier c'est trop long lol, j'essairai mais je ne prommé rien .**

**konomu-imouto: merci de ta compréhension .**

**Eileen Ana: désolé mais c'était pas dimanche.**

**Rebecca-Black: bien sur que oui .**

**crevette: sa le devient seulement maintenant!!! oulalala j'ai interré à gazer, la suite sera vachement constitué de spoiler étant donné que j'ai fini mon HP.**

**lilichoco: ahahah et ben non, le livre est passé avant mes lecteurs (dsl).**

**lilou potter: meuh non, c'est pas sadique, bon ils vont le savoir comment ils sont morts, mais je c'est pas trop quand sourire innocent.**

**Et maintenant le petit cour de rattrapage (au cas ou des petit malin commenceraient de lire ma fic à l'envers):**

**Les maraudeurs (oubliez Peter) et Lily se retrouve dans le futur, (durant la 7ème année de Harry&Cie) à cause d'une gaffe de Sirius. Ils prennent de nouvelles identités:**

**Lily: Lucia Wolf**

**Remus: Ryan Wolf (pour ceux qui regarde les experts: Miami, c'est là que je l'ai piqué)**

**James: Jacob Canter**

**Sirius: Silver Canter.**

**Et non j'en ferai pas plus, j'ai la flemme grand sourire innocent**

**Voila, bonne lectures trés chers lecteurs.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre 8: Changements.

Mme Pomfresh laissa sortir Remus à l'heure du petit déjeuner, il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la grande salle. Lorsqu'il y entra, il remarqua que Lily s'était assise le plus loin possible de James. Remus s'assit donc à côté de Sirius, il se trouvait en face de Harry et Sélénia. Un hibou garnd duc se posa devant Sélénia, elle prit le journal que le hibou tenait dans une de ses serres, le hibou s'envola. La jeune Black prit la gazette du sorcier et entreprit de la lire, elle poussa un juron a en faire pâlir de jalousie Peeves.

-Sé', surveille un peu ton langage. Ralla Hermione.

-Non mais la on est vraiment dans la merde.

-Pourquoi?

-Le nouveau ministre, c'est Tius Thickness, il est sous le contrôle de Voldemort, il a fait passer une nouvelle loi.

-Oui, mais encore?

-Tous les "nés-Moldus" doivent se faire enregistrer.

-Pardon?!? S'exclama Ron.

-Attendez, je vous lit l'article. "_Fichier des nés-Moldus. Le ministère de la magie entreprend une enquète sur ceux que l'on appelle communément "nés-Moldus", ce qui permettra de mieux comprendre comment ces derniers en sont arrivés à posséder des secrets magiques. De récentes recherches menées par le Département des mystères a révélé que la mgie ne peut être transmise que d'individu à individu lorsque les sorciers se reproduisent. En conséquences, quand il n'existe aucune ascendance magique, il est probable que ceux qu'on appelle nés-Moldus ont acquis leurs pouvoirs par le vol ou la force. Le ministère est déterminé à éradiquer ces ursupateurs de la puissance magique et invite donc à cette fin tous ceux qui entrent dans la catégorie des nés-Moldus à se présenter pour un entretient devant la commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus, récemment nommée_. "

-C'est révoltant, on ne peut pas les laisser faire.

-Malheureusement si, on ne peut strcitement rien faire, Il contrôle tout.

-Il ne contrôle pas Poudlard.

-Erreur, Il contrôlera l'école dés ce soir.

-C'est impossible.

-C'est possible au contraire, écoutez ce magnifique article. "_Severus Rogue confirmé comme nouveu directeur de Poudlard_"

-QUOI?!?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Harry.

-Harry s'il te pleit.

-Ils ne peuvent pas le nommer directeur.

Lily regarda Harry avec un regard noir, "tel père, tel fils" pensa-t-elle rageusement.

-Si, ils peuvent. La preuve, c'est qu'ils viennent de le faire. Lui dit Hermione.

-Hermione.

-Vous me laissez lire oui ou merde.

-Sé', ton langage.

-Ne joue pas les rabat-joie Mione. "_Severus Rogue, depuis longtemps maître des potions à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard..._"

-Non san blague.

-Harry, épargne nous tes commentaires tu veux. Sinon je te relis ce passage 15 fois de suite.

Les maraudeurs de regardèrent avec un air choqué, comment Servilus avait-il put devenir prof? (Sa c'est la question 100000€ mdr).

-Bon je reprends. "_...A été promus aujourd'hui au rang de directeur._"

Harry voulu ouvrir la bouche, mais un regard noir de Sélénia l'en dissuada.

-"_Cette nomination constitue le changement le plus important parmi ceux intrevenus dans la réorganisation de l'antique établissement. A la suite de loa démission de l'ancien professuer d'études des Moldus, ce poste sera desormais confié à Alecto Carow, tandis qu'Amycus, le frère de cette dernière, sera chargé de la défense contre les forces du mal._"

-Minutes, ça veut dire qu'ils vont renvoyer Lupin?

-Sans doutes.

-Mais pourquoi?

-C'est un loup-garou, ça leur suffit emplement.

-Et McGonagall.

-Ils n'en parlent pas, amis je pense qu'elle va être renvoyée, étant donné que le poste de métamorphose est occupé par Gil'Sayan.

-Vous pensez que c'est une mangemorte?

-Non.

-L'article n'est pas fini.

-Continu.

-"_De plus, les nés-Moldus se trouvant à Poulard seront renvoyé, seul les sorciers possédant un Statut de sang - signifant que la preuve a été apportée au ministère qu'ils étaient bien issus d'une lignée de sorciers - auront le droit et l'obligation de suivre les cours de Poudlard._"

-C'est vraiment dégueulasse.

-Harry, il faut que tu quittes Poudlard avant ce soir.

-Et pourquoi?

Sélénia étala la gazette sur la table, sur la page, s'étendait une photo de Harry, la légende indiquait: "_Indésirable n°1_".

-Vous devez partir tous les 3. Ordonna Sélénia à Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-Et pourquoi?

-Vous ne serez plus en sécurité à Poudlard, et ce sera plus facile de vous lancer dans la chasse aux Horcruxes.

-Et vous? Je veux dire tous ceux qui vont rester à Poudlard?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, il nous reste une arme.

Sélénia sortit un galion de sa poche et le posa sur la table devant Harry.

-D'accord, je partirai ce soir. Il se trouna vers Ron et Hermione. Vous voulez toujours venir avec moi?

-Plus que jamais. Répondirent-ils en coeur.

Le trio monta au dortoir des Griffondors afin de préparer leus affaires. Ginny se pencha vers Sélénia et lui dit:

-Sirius va te tuer s'il apprend que tu as laissé partir harry.

-C'est secondaire, pour l'instant, notre seul but sera de vanger Dumbledore.

Silver tendis la main vers le galion que Sélénia avait posé devant elle, mais Ginny fut plus rapide et le prit avant lui.

-Pas touche.

-C'est quoi?

-Tu verras ce soir. Lui répondit Neville.

Les filles le regardèrent bizzarement.

-Ce soir conseil de guerre.

Il fit un sourire carnassier, qui lui fut rendu par Ginny et Sélénia, ce qui inquiéta encore plus Lily.

Il fut convenu que Harry, Ron et Hermione partiraient dans l'aprés midi. Une fois qu'ils eurent dit aurevoir à tout le monde, ils empruntèrent le passage qui menait à la cabane hurlante et transplanèrent.

Les maraudeurs et Lily, trouvèrent les 7èmes années de Griffondors à la bibliothèque, tous abordaient un air garve et murmuraient sans cesse. Lorsque les voyageurs temporels s'approchèrent du groupe, les murmures se turent aussitôt.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive? Demanda Lily.

-Rien du tout. Lui répondit Lavande.

-Mais, vous faisiez bien quelque chose non? Insista Sirius.

-Ecoute, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes des Griffondors qu'on va vous le dire. Répliqua Dean.

-Je pense qu'on peut leur dire.

-Sé', je te signale que c'est toi qui à voulu que ça reste secret.

-Pour l'instant c'est secret, mais on leur dira ce soir.

-Ce soir? S'exclamèrent les autres.

-Oui, ce soir.

Les Griffondors hochèrent la tête, puis se dispersèrent dans la bibliothèque pour certains, ou sortirent prendre l'air pour les autres.

James s'approcha de Ginny.

-Ou sont partis Harry, Ron et Hermione?

-On ne sait pas.

-Alors pourquoi les laisser partit?

-Il est notre seul espoir.

-Mais qui?

-Harry, vous ne connaissez pas son histoire?

-Les voyageurs temporels firent non de la tête.

-Dans ce cas, ne cherchez pas à la connaître.

Sélénia sortit de la bibliothèque et prit la direction de la salle commune des Griffondors. Ginny se tourna vers les 4 Griffondors et leur dit:

-Elle n'aime pas trop qu'on parle de l'histoire de Harry, ça lui passera.

-Quelle est son histoire? Demanda James.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire.

Elle leur sourit et partit. Quelques minutes plus tard, un groupe de Serdaigles pénétra dans la bibliothèque.

-C'est vrais ce qu'on raconte? Demanda une voix masculine.

-De quoi?

-Que Potter est partit.

-Il est partit?!?

-Oui, j'ai entendu le moine gras et Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête en parler.

-Vous croyez qu'il a prit la fuite?

-Ce ne serai pas digne d'un Griffondor.

-Oui, mais c'est quand même louche.

-C'est sure, ja ne pense pas qu'il ai fuit.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Il a déjà affronté Vous-Savez-Qui de nombreuses fois, à mon avis, il est partit chercher une arme.

Les maraudeurs et Lily sortirent de la bibliothèque et se dirigèrent vers le passage secret dans lequel ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver lorsqu'ils voulaient être seuls.

-D'aprés vous, de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient?

-J'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Rogue soit devenu prof!

-Il est directeur, et je te signale qu'il est intelligent.

-Tu le défends Evans.

-Sirius laisse la.

-Si tu veux James.

Lorsque enfin arriva l'heure de dîner, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la grande salle avec un air maussade, tous avaient lu l'article concernant Rogue. Lorsque tous les élèves furent entrés dans la grande salle, McGonagall se leva et se mit à parler:

-Chers élèves, je supposes que vous êtes déjà au courant, mais je tiens à vous le confirmer moi-même. Le professeur Rogue, me remplacera au poste de Directeur de cette école, le professeur Lupin et moi-même, sommes contrains de quitter Poudlard. Je vous souhaites donc bonne chance.

Elle et Remus se lavèrent, ils traversèrent la grande salle la tête haute, et une fois que les portes se furent fermées, Rogue - qui c'était rapproché du siège de Directeur - se mit à parler:

-Tout d'abord, je voudrais informer que tous les nés-Moldus seront attendu par le Poudlard express demain à 10h, ils auront obligation de s'y rendre. Ensuite, tous les groupes contenant plu de 3 élèves sont formellement interdits, il en va de même pour les équipes de Quidditch. Et pour finir, sachez que le moindre écart au réglement sera sévèrement sanctionné..

Rogue se rassit, Lily remarqua 2 nouveaux venu à la table des professeurs, elle se tourna vers Sélénia et lui demanda:

-C'est qui ces 2 là?

Les Griffondors intéressés se raprochèrent pour écouter.

-La fille à côtés de Rogue, c'est Alecto Carrow, et à côtés c'est son frère Amycus, se sont des mangemorts, ils sont trés copains avec Rogue.

-Normal pour un mangemort. Cracha Neville.

-le professeur Rogue est une mangemort?!? S'exclama Lily.

-Ouai, il ne mérite aucun respect.

Sélénia émit un grognement sourd en jetant un regard noir à Rogue.

Lorsque le repas fut fini, Sélénia, Neville et Ginny se dépéchèrent de sortir, les voyageurs temporelsles suivirent de prés. Les 3 Griffondors s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au 7èmer étage devant un pan de mur vide. Sélénia passa 3 fois devant le pan de mur, et une porte apparut. Sélénia se retourna vers les voyageurs temporels et leur dit:

-Vous vouliez savoie ce que l'on mijotai, et bien vous allez être servit.

Les 8 Griffondors passèrent la porte, et se retrouvèrent dans la salle qui avait servit d'entraînement à l'AD durant le "règne" d'Ombrage.

Sélénia s'approcha d'une table qui venait d'apparaître, elle posa un galion dessus, elle posa ensuite la pointe de sa baguette sur le galion et récita:

-A tous les anciens de l'AD encore présent à Poudlard, rendez-vous tout de suite dans la salle d'entraînement.

Les maraudeurs et Lily regardèrent Sélénia bizzarement.

-C'est quoi l'AD? Demanda timidement Remus.

-L'Armée de Dumbledore, et on reprend du service. Lancèrent Neville, Sélénia et Ginny.

Un sourire victorieux était fixé sur leus lèvres.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Voilu Voilu, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous à plu? Sinon dite le quand même .**

**Bisoux et à trés bientôt votre fidèle Eliane.**


	10. Rebellion

**Ô mes fidèles lecteurs je vous dit bonjour.**

**Donc voila mon chapitre 9, celui-ce est plus long que les précédents (7 pages au lieu de 5), et il ne se finit pas méchament (sauf pour mes perso, mais ça c'est autre chose). Je ne m'éterniserai pas en blablatages intepestifs qui vous farais partir en courant, donc comme d'habitude les réponses aux reviews:**

**lilou potter: et oui, c'était déjà la fin du chapitre lol, mais celui là est un peu plus long .**

**Eileen Ana: merci merci **

**lilichoco: merci du compliment, j'ai trouvé que c'était l'un des meilleurs de la serie.**

**nanou01: moui, c'est vrais que ça ne bougeai pas beaucoup, mais j'ai du mal à écrire les scènes d'actions et à faire bouger mes histoires, mais on fais avec ce qu'on a lol.**

**didine34790: VOILA LA SUITE , d'ou que je vous ai laisser sur votre faim ???????**

**lily forever: mmmh, je suis en train de réfléchir, mais je trouve pas --° cherche cerveau, cherche**

**Rebecca-Black: viiiiiii , il est vraiment super.**

**Lily-sweet: promis promis, je me dépèche de continuer .**

**diane: mmmh, je craint malheureusement sue dans les chapitres qui suivent Rogue passe pour un gros salaud, mais, tout comme dans le 7ème HP, il y aura un petit retournenment de situation, mais ce sera vers la fin. Donc en attendant, je t'autorise à me maudire ou a t'entrainer au vaudou sur ma petite personne.**

**konomu-imouto: effectivement je me suis posé la question (elle à d'ailleur était résolu), une main charitable leur viendra en aide dans le prochain chapitre.**

**sandrine: Et bien, étant donné que je voulais coller avec le 7ème HP, Harry, Ron et Hermione ont été forcé de partir.**

**lauralavoiepelletier: merci du compliment.**

**Noriane: la suite de la fic va être bourré de spoiler étant donné que j'ai fini mon HP 7.**

**caro (as): effectivemet c'est la merde, et encore ça ne fait que commencer lol, je préfère avoir des bases .**

**Miss Granger Weasley: ravie que ça te plaise, si je veux rester crédible, il vaut mieu que je fasse un gros spoiler .**

**Voila pour les reviews, maintenant notre habituel cour de rattrapage:**

**Nous fidèles mraudeurs (sans Peter) et Lily effectuent un voyage dans le temps de 20 ans et se retrouvent à Poudlard lors de la 7ème année de Harry&cie. Ils changent de noms:**

**Sirius: Silver Canter**

**James: Jacob Canter**

**Lily: Lucia Wolf**

**Remus: Ryan Wolf.**

**A cette époque, Sirius n'est pas mort, il est marié et à une fille, Sélénia.**

**Voila, bonne lecture mes trés cher lecteurs .**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre 9 : Rébellion.

_-C'est quoi l'AD ? Demanda timidement Remus._

_-L'Armée de Dumbledore, et on reprend du service. Lancèrent Neville, Sélénia et Ginny._

_Un sourire victorieux était fixé sur leurs lèvres._

-Mais… Dumbledore est mort !

-L'AD a été créé lors de notre 5ème année. Lui répondit Sélénia.

-Par Harry, Ron et Hermione. Compléta Ginny.

-Au départ on voulait l'appeler l'Association de défense.

-C'était un nom débile trouvé par Cho Chang.

-Tu dis ça parce qu'elle est sortit avec Harry.

-Même pas vrais, puis de toute façon, l'Armée de Dumbledore ça sonne beaucoup mieux.

-Elle n'a pas tord. Lança une voix féminine.

-Susan, je pensai que tu avais quitté Poudlard ?

-Et bien non, les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

-Tu sais où ils sont ?

-Et bien, j'en ai croisé pas mal dans les couloirs, mais on a jugé bon de ne pas tous arriver en même temps.

-Bonne idée, j'allais oublier. Sélénia se tourna vers les voyageurs temporels. Voici Susan Bones.

-Enchanté. Répondirent les 4 Griffondors en cœur.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, une bonne partie des anciens de l'AD se trouvaient dans la salle sur demande. Remus reconnu Dean Thomas, Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil et Seamus Finnigan. Ginny leur présenta les autres, il y avait Colin et Dennis Grivey, que les maraudeurs et Lily reconnurent pour les avoir déjà vus dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Il y avait également 4 Poufsouffles, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Padma Patil, Hannah Abbot et Zacharias Smith, et enfin 3 garçon de Serdaigle, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner et Terry Boot.

-Bon. Commença Justin. Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour rien que tu nous as fait venir Sélénia.

-Non, en effet. Sélénia se racla la gorge. Comme vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, les 2 nouveaux professeurs ainsi que notre directeur.

De nombreux élèves émirent des grognements de colère, tandis que l'autre moitié se contentait de maudire Rogue intérieurement.

-Je reprends, ces trois personnes, comme vous le savez sans doute, sont des mangemort.

Il y eu un murmure de panique au sein des élèves présents.

-Donc, il est indispensable que l'AD reprenne du service.

-Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour les élèves d'origine Moldue ? Demanda Dean, sa voix trahissait une profonde inquiétude.

-Je pense que oui. Lui répondit Ginny. L'Ordre du Phénix possède plusieurs cachettes, on peut donc demander à ce que c'est élèves là y soit transféré dés demain matin.

-Tous les élèves ne pourront pas y aller.

-Je crains que non.

-J'ai une idée.

-On t'écoute Zacharias.

-Je sais que c'est un peu risqué, mais les élèves majeurs, devrons fuirent sans aucunes aide.

-Je suis d'accord. Répondit Dean. Il sera plus facile aux élèves majeurs de fuirent.

-Je me charge de prévenir McGonagall.

Ginny sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers la volière.

-Il vaut mieux que l'on reste tranquille quelques temps. Proposa Neville. Du moins ne pas agir en groupe organisé.

-Il à raison, pour l'instant, nous devons faire croire que nous ne sommes que très peu.

-Le mouvement doit partir de Griffondor, du moins en apparence.

-Pourquoi spécialement de Griffondor ? Demanda Lily.

Les maraudeurs lui jetèrent un regard noir.

-Pour la bonne et simple raison que Harry est un Griffondor. Lui répondit calmement Colin.

-Nous devons fixer des jours d'entraînement. Ordonna Anthony.

-2 à 3 fois par semaine, se devrai être suffisant. Proposa Lavande.

-S'il le faut, on en fera plus.

-A partir de quand montrerons-nous que nous sommes organisés ?

-On va attendre un petit moment. Vous vous souvenez lorsque les jumeaux se sont barré de l'école.

Tous ceux qui y avaient assisté hochèrent la tête.

-Et bien, on va faire pareil mais en pire.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-D'abord on met une pagaille monstre et après on passe au recrutement pour l'AD.

-Et on va s'y prendre comment ?

-Distribuer des tracts n'est pas la meilleure solution. Ironisa Terry.

-C'est pour ça que l'on se servira des murs de l'école.

-Rusard ne va pas être content.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Lily les regarda d'un mauvais œil, tandis que Sirius regardait sa future fille les yeux emplis de fierté. Hormis Luna, Neville, les maraudeurs et Lily, tous les élèves retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Ginny arriva à la salle sur demande 5 minutes plus tard.

-C'est bon, j'ai utilisé Horus, il est plus discret.

-Horus ?

-Le faucon que ma mère m'a offert à mon entré à Poudlard.

-Pourquoi un faucon ?

-On préfère les faucons.

-J'espère qu'ils auront le message à temps.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Horus est beaucoup plus rapide que n'importe quelles chouettes.

-Aller, au dodo tout le monde.

Ils sortirent de la salle sur demande, Luna leur souhaita bonne nuit, et se dirigea vers sa salle commune.

-Il faut que l'on fasse attention.

-Pourquoi Harry a-t-il prit la carte ? La cape je comprends, mais la carte.

-J'en ai aucune idée, sans doute pour savoir si on est sage. Plaisanta Sélénia.

-Ta gueule Black.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Ginny.

La rousse tira la langue à Sélénia. Lily eu une ébauche de sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à James. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura.

-Si tu savais combien j'aime ce sourire.

Lily se sentit rougir. Elle se gifla mentalement, elle ne devait pas rougir, elle ne devait surtout pas se laisser attendrir, prés tout, elle n'était qu'une fille de plus sur un tableau de chasse déjà bien remplis. Puis elle se souvint des paroles de Remus : « _il t'aime vraiment_ », elle secoua la tête.

-Tais-toi cerveau, tais-toi. Pensa-t-elle rageusement.

Elle ne c'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse Dame.

-C'est bizarre qu'on n'ait croisé personne. Murmura Neville.

-Dans ce cas, on se dépêche de rentrer. _Carpe Diem_. Lança Sélénia au tableau.

-Désolé, mais ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe.

-Comment ça ?

-Le directeur à fait changer tous les mots de passes du château.

-Nom de Dieu.

-Restait polie Miss Black.

-Désolé, et puis pourquoi vous ne nous faites pas renter?

-Je suis désolé Miss Black, mais même si je vous connais, je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser entrer.

-Et merde.

-Ginny, surveille un peu ton langage, tu es pire que Sé'.

-Neville, ce n'est pas le moment.

-Il faut absolument qu'on trouve une solution pour entrer.

-Merci de me le rappeler Silver.

Soudain ils entendirent la voix de Rusard se répéter en écho dans tout le couloir.

-ELEVES HORS DU DORTOIR.

Les Griffondors se regardèrent avec un air affolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on passera la nuit dans la salle sur demande.

Ils repartirent en courant vers la salle sur demande. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au 7ème étage, ils étaient tellement essoufflés que Lily dut se retenir à James pour ne pas s'écrouler. Neville passa 3 fois devant le pan de mur vide, mais cette fois-ci, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, elle avait changé. Elle ressemblait à une cabane en bois, 7 hamacs étaient suspendus au plafond, la tapisserie était aux couleurs de Griffondor. Sélénia s'installa sur l'un d'eux et dit :

-On se débrouillera pour faire oublier notre absence demain.

Ginny et Neville hochèrent la tête et l'imitèrent aussitôt. A peine 5 minutes plus tard, les 3 Griffondors dormaient comme des masses.

Les maraudeurs et Lily s'installèrent dans un coin, et se mirent à parler en murmurant, afin d'être sure qu'aucuns des 3 dormeurs ne les entendent :

-C'est absolument révoltant que ce soit des sorciers à peine majeurs qui se batte. Dénonça Lily.

-Ce qui me chiffonne le plus. Commença Remus. C'est qu'aucun adultes ne les en empêches.

-Je me suis aussi posé la question, c'est surtout étonnant que je laisse mon futur fils partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes.

-Alors maintenant c'est bien ton fils ? Demanda James.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il faut être 2 pour faire un gosse.

Voyant que la conversation allait s'envenimer, Sirius prit la parole :

-Neville à dit que ce n'était pas la première fois que l'AD se réunissait.

-Exact, ce qui veux dire que les adultes sont au courant, et qu'ils laissent faire.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'à dit Sélénia à propos de Harry ?

-Oui, il est notre seul espoir.

-Exactement, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

-Toi qui ne voulais rien savoir de notre futur.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, de très grave à mon avis.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il c'est réellement passé quelque chose de grave ?

-Le fait que l'avenir du monde magique soit entre les mains d'un sorcier de 17 ans.

-Il faut absolument découvrir de quoi il s'agit.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda James.

-Par simple curiosité. Ironisa Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer. Leur rappela Lily.

-Elle à raison, nous devrions dormir.

Remus se leva et s'installa dans un hamac libre. James et Sirius se toisèrent du regard quelques secondes, puis Sirius imita Remus. Lily se retourna vers le dernier maraudeur.

-Sérieusement, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je voudrais simplement qu'il grandisse un peu.

-Pardon ?

-Quoi? Tu ne m'as pas comprise? Répliqua James d'un ton sec.

Il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers un hamac. Lily le suivit du regard, mais que s'était-il donc passé au sein des maraudeurs ? Voilà la question qui lui occupait l'esprit depuis quelques temps. Elle passa devant le hamac de James. Le brun avait fermé les yeux et semblait attendre la venu de Morphée. Lily s'attarda devant ce hamac, et essaya d'imaginer le varis visage de James lorsqu'il dormait. Une fois de plus elle secoua vivement la tête, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Elle le savait mais refusait de l'admettre. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître un cahier à dessin, elle alla s'asseoir dans le dernier hamac libre, juste à côtés de celui de James. Elle ouvrit le carnet, et se mit à dessiner. Il lui fallut à peine un quart d'heure pour dessiner son visage endormis. Elle ferma le cahier, le fit disparaître et se coucha.

Le lendemain, Sélénia se leva de très bonne heure, elle sortit de la salle sur demande, et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle savait qu'elle y trouverait Callysto.

En effet, elle la trouva assise à une table prés de la fenêtre.

-Salut Lily.

-Tiens, Sé'. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

-Tu sais ce que c'est le nouveau mot de passe de Griffondor ?

-Bien évidemment ma belle.

-Alors s'il te plait. Ô toi grande déesse, dit moi ce que c'est.

-Tu sais que je t'aime quand tu m'appelle comme ça ? Mais t'es vraiment une belle hypocrite ma grande.

-Oui je sais, mais faut bien que je soigne ton ego.

Callysto lui sourit.

-Le mot de passe c'est _Obéissance_.

-Tu déconnes ?

-Pas le moins du monde, ils veulent qu'on leur obéisse. Alors ils nous le font savoir.

-Merci de renseignement.

-Mais de rien.

Sélénia sortit de la bibliothèque et retourna à la salle sur demande. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle eu la surprise de voir que les autres étaient déjà debout.

-Alors ? Lui demanda Neville.

-_Obéissance_.

-Tss tss, ils sont vraiment mégalos, sérieusement, ils croient vraiment qu'on va leurs obéir ?

-Ils se fourrent le doigt dans l'œil, et jusqu'au coude. Plaisanta Sirius.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais faudrait peut-être qu'on retourne à la salle commune histoire de se préparer.

Les 7 Griffondors retournèrent jusqu'à leur salle commune, ils leur fallut une bonne demi-heure pour se doucher et s'habiller.

Vers 9h, tous les élèves descendirent déjeuner. Lorsque le petit déjeuner fut terminé, vers 9h30, Rogue se leva, et demanda l'attention des élèves :

-Les nés-Moldus doivent se rendrent immédiatement à dans le hall de Poudlard, les professeurs Gil'Sayan et Chourave les amèneront jusqu'au Poudlard express.

Si les Serpentards et les 2 Carrow affichaient une mini réjouie, les autres sorciers présents affichaient une tête d'enterrement.

Gil'Sayan et Chourave se levèrent, elles furent imitées par un bon nombre d'élèves de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Griffondor, 3 ou 4 Serpentards se levèrent, mais Rogue leur ordonna de s'asseoir d'un signe de tête.

Les 2 professeurs sortirent de la grande salle suivie par les élèves qui s'étaient levés.

Une fois que les portes se furent refermées, Rogue repris la parole :

-L'étude des moldus sera désormais une matière obligatoire, et la défense contre les forces du mal sera désormais nommée l'art de la magie noire.

Il y eu un murmure réprobateur parmi les Serdaigles, les Poufsouffles et les Griffondors, les Carrow et les Serpentards affichaient un sourire cruel.

-Les professeurs Carrow sont nommés chef de la discipline, j'ai ordonné à chacun des professeurs d'envoyer dans le bureau des Carrow tout élève qui se sera mal conduit.

Rogue se rassit.

-Vous pensez que se sera comme avec Ombrage ? Demanda un élève de 5ème année de Griffondor.

Lily remarqua qu'il se frottait nerveusement le dos de la main, elle regarda les élèves autour d'elle, et se rendis compte que beaucoup d'élèves agissaient de la même manière que le 5ème année.

-Ce sera pire. Murmura Neville.

Sélénia posa une main sur son épaule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne les laissera pas faire.

Malgré le ton rassurant que Sélénia avait utilisé, Neville pâlissait à vu d'œil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda timidement Sirius.

-Ses parents, Franck et Alice Londubat, ils ont été torturés par Bellatrix Lestrange, ils sont à Ste Mangouste.

Lily porta sa main à sa bouche, Sirius fronça les sourcils, James et Remus s'étaient regardé avec une lueur de haine dans le regard.

-Lestrange ? Ce n'est pas une tante à Sélénia ?

-Merci de me le rappeler Dean, et puis ce n'est pas ma tante, c'est une cousine à mon père.

Lily regarda Sirius avec un regard choqué, celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir. Amycus Carrow se leva, il se dirigea vers la table de Serpentard et fit apparaître une pile de parchemins, il fit de même pour toutes les autres tables.

-C'est quoi ?

-De nouveaux emplois du temps.

-On commence par études des Moldus. Marmonna Sélénia.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gil'Sayan et Chourave entrèrent dans la grande salle.

-Les élèves que vous avez renvoyés sont bien partis.

-Ils n'ont pas été renvoyés. Commença calmement Rogue.

-Ah ! Et vous appelez ça comment alors ? Demanda violemment la professeur de métamorphose.

-Un nettoyage de l'école, les Sang De Bourbe ne méritent pas de connaître l'art de la magie.

-C'est une honte. Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux. Cracha-t-elle.

Rogue la regarda fixement, il pointa sa baguette en direction de la professeur.

-_Doloris_.

Le sort la toucha de plein fouet, elle tomba à terre et hurla de douleur. Neville voulu se lever, mais Sélénia le retint avec force.

Lorsque enfin le sort cessa, Gil'Sayan était recroquevillé à terre et avait du mal à respirer. Flitwick et Chourave s'approchèrent d'elle et l'aidèrent à se relever. Rogue et les Carrow se dirigèrent vers les portes de la grande salle. Rogue se retourna.

-Que ça serve de leçon à tous ceux qui ne seraient pas d'accord avec les nouveaux principes de cette école !

Sa voix était dure et froide. Les portes se refermèrent sur des élèves et des professeurs emplis de haine.

**A Suivre**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Voila c'est fini, et à la semaine prochaine.**

**PS: diane, le vaudou tient toujours cours se cacher.**


	11. Etude des Moldus

**Salutions, à vous mes lecteurs. Voila mon chapitre 10, il est pas génial du tout, court et mon titre est nul (oulalala sa commence mal), bon je ne vais pas m'appitoyer sur mon povre chapitre pendans 3 jour et demi, et je repond aux reviews :**

**Ennilla: c'est normal que tu trouves pas mal de trucs du tome 7 parce que ma fic se base sur le tome 7, heureuse que ma fic te plaise .**

**Eileen Ana: merci .**

**Lorelei Candice Black: ravi que ça te plaise .**

**nanou01: merci, mais en ce moment, j'ai du mal à trouver des idées --°.**

**lily forever: oui t'as vu ça lol.**

**konomu-imouto: c'était pas fais exprés lol.**

**diane: je suis désolé...Je pense que Gil'Sayan aura un rôle un peu plus important pour la suite.**

**lilichoco: euh ouai, on va éviter de tout faire péter quand même, et merci pour ta si longue review, je l'ai beaucoup aimé .**

**sandrine: je ne sais absolument pas combien je vais faire de chapitre, ce sera la surprise lol.**

**Engie: contente qu ça te plaise, au dépard j'étais pas sure de publier cette fic, mais vu les reviews que j'ai, je pense que j'ai bien fais de la publier.**

**dite, la tout de suite maintenant, j'ai la grosse flemme de faire mon petit cours de rattrapage, alors zut et bonne lecture .**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre 10 : Etude des Moldus

_Les portes se refermèrent sur des élèves et des professeurs emplis de haine._

Lily était choquée, elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un puisse autant changer. Sélénia et Neville semblaient prêts à se jeter sur le premier Serpentard qui ferait la moindre remarque. James regardait Lily avec inquiétude, il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais ça semblait grave. Remus et Ginny s'approchèrent de leur professeur, soutenue par Flitwick et Chourave.

-Ça va aller professeur ? Demanda Remus.

-Oui. Murmura Gil'Sayan d'une voix faible. Ne vous inquiétiez pas, j'ai connu pire.

Elle esquissa un sourire, que Remus et Ginny lui rendirent. Slughorn qui venait de s'approcher des 3 professeurs ordonna aux élèves de retourner en cour.

-Je le sens mal ce cours. Murmura Lily à James.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est en commun avec les Serpentards.

James grimaça. Il donna un coup de coude à Sirius, et lui montra Sélénia qui semblait distribuer discrètement (ou presque lol), des Bombabouses, des sortes de pétards et des bombons qui selon Sirius étaient des pastilles de gerbes.

Les Griffondors se dirigèrent en silence vers la salle d'étude des moldus.

-Dit moi Black, c'est vrai que le p'tit pote Potter c'est fais la malle ? Demanda Parkinson.

Sélénia se retourna, et planta son regard dans celui de Parkinson. Elle allait lancer une réplique cinglante, mais Neville l'en empêcha.

-Ce n'est pas le moment se s'attirer des emmerdes. Lui murmura-t-il.

-Désolé.

-Pas grave. Ignore les, tu y arrives parfaitement bien d'habitudes.

-Alors courageuses Griffondors, tu as perdu ta langue ? Se moqua Parkinson.

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire. Remus remarqua que Sélénia bouillonnais de rage, il remarqua également que la couleur de ses yeux avait changé, ils étaient devenus noirs. A côté d'elle, Neville lui demandait de se calmer avant de tuer quelqu'un. Aucun des voyageurs temporels ne sut dire s'il s'agissait d'une blague ou non. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle de classe, Remus remarqua que les yeux de Sélénia avaient repris leur couleur habituelle. Il le fit remarquer à James, Lily et Sirius.

-Et c'est dut à quoi à votre avis ?

-Aucune idée, il faudrait se renseigner.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle en silence, Alecto Carrow se tenait assise derrière son bureau.

-Asseyez-vous. Leur dit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Et en silence. Ajouta-t-elle.

Lavande et Parvati s'arrêtèrent de parler.

-Bien. Repris Alecto, d'une voix encore plus glaciale, lorsque tous les élèves se furent assis. J'ai été engagée pour vous enseigner l'étude des moldus. Prenez tous un parchemin, et copiez ce que je vais vous dicter.

Tous les élèves sortirent plumes et parchemins dans un silence total.

-Bien, les moldus sont des personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques, et à moins qu'un moldu ne se reproduise avec un sorcier – ce qui est, soit dit en passant, révoltant. Oui.

-Quel pourcentage de sang moldu avez-vous dans les veines vous et votre frère ?

Carrow vit rouge. Elle se leva d'un coup et pointa sa baguette sur Neville. Un sort rouge fusa et heurta le Griffondor de plein fouet. Neville se retrouva par terre, le visage en sang. Sélénia se leva.

-Asseyez-vous de suite miss…

-Black.

-Pardon ?

-Mon nom de famille est Black.

Alecto pâlit à vu d'œil. Sélénia lui adressa un sourire carnassier. Carrow se ressaisit rapidement.

-Asseyez-vous de suite.

-Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie. Insista Sélénia.

-C'est inutile.

-Non, elle à raison, il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie. Assura Lavande.

-C'est inutile. Leur répondis Carrow d'une voix sèche. Et maintenant asseyez-vous.

Mais sa phrase n'eue pas l'effet escompté, les Griffondors s'étaient tous levés et parlaient tous en même temps, ce qui rendait Carrow folle de rage.

-Bien, miss Black amenait-le à l'infirmerie, vous et votre camarade serez collé pour votre insolence.

Sélénia aida Neville à se lever, et tous deux sortirent de la salle. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée, Carrow reprit son cours.

-Bien, reprenons, les moldus ne peuvent en aucun cas accéder à la magie sans avoir une ascendance sorcière. C'est pour cela qu'il est important d'identifier tous les sangs de bourbes, car se sont des voleurs de magie.

Durant tout le reste du cours, Carrow leur expliqua en quoi les sorciers nés-Moldus étaient des être infâmes. James voyait Lily bouillonner de rage, il remarqua qu'elle ne prenait même pas de note.

-Aucun doutes, la tigresse est très en colère. Murmura Sirius, après que James lui eu montré Lily.

Lorsque enfin la sonnerie retentie, les Griffondors – Lily en tête – se dépêchèrent de sortir de la salle. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir, les élèves furent assaillis par une odeur nauséabonde. Par réflexe, tous ceux qui avaient connu l'année avec Ombrage, se lancèrent un sort de tête en bulle. Les 6ème et 7ème années lancèrent le sort sur les 1ère années, et certains 2ème années.

Lily, par réflexe, lança un regard accusateur aux maraudeurs, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient innocents. Les quatre Griffondors furent rejoins par Neville et Sélénia quelques minutes après.

-C'est vous ? Demanda Lily.

-Non, ce sont sans doute des 5ème années de Griffondors.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Les 7ème années ne se chargent pas des Bombabouses.

-Et je peux savoir de quoi on se charge ?

-Je peux même te montrer si tu veux.

Sélénia entraîna les maraudeurs et Lily jusque dans le couloir de Gregory le Hautain, ils furent suivis par Ginny et Neville. Sélénia se dirigea ensuite vers une fenêtre. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, les voyageurs temporels purent constater qu'un bout de marécage se trouvait sous la fenêtre.

-Euh…. C'est quoi ? Demanda Sirius perplexe.

-C'est un marécage portatif, du moins un bout, en principe un marécage s'étend sur tout un couloir.

-Et, il s'avère que mes frères m'ont donné 3 de ces marécages.

-On va donc installer chacun de ces marécages dans 3 endroits différents du château.

-Et ou exactement ? Demanda James.

Sélénia sortit un plan de Poudlard.

-Pourquoi il à pris cette foutue carte. Grommela-t-elle.

-Bonne question.

-Quoi qu'il en soit. Repris Neville. On va les installer, là. Il montra un couloir sur l'aile. Un devant le bureau de Rogue, et un devant la salle commune des Serpentards.

-Mais vous savez ou elle est ?

-Oui, elle est juste là. Sélénia montra un point dans les cachots. Harry nous a expliqués comment y aller.

-Comment il sait où elle est ?

-En 2ème année, avec Ron, ils ont avalé du polynectar, ils se sont retrouvés avec les têtes de Grabbe et Goyle, puis ils sont allés dans la salle commune des Serpentards afin de savoir si Drago savait qui était l'héritier de Serpentard.

-Non, ils ont fais ça ?!? S'exclamèrent Neville et Ginny.

-Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

-Non.

-Quand je pense que c'est moi qui ai ouvert la chambre.

-Ce n'était pas ta faute Ginny.

Ginny eu un faible sourire.

-Mais….Mais, ils ont dû enfreindre une bonne cinquantaines de règles pour ça ?

-On n'est pas à sa prés.

-Surtout vu le nombre de règlements que l'on a enfreint.

Sélénia fit un sourire d'ange, et se pencha sur la carte.

-Pardon ?

-Pour faire simple. Commença Neville. On à dut violer le règlement entier de Poudlard, et pas mal de décrets du ministère.

-On à mis le département des mystères à sac.

James sursauta, Sirius était bouche baie, Remus semblait réfléchir intensément, et Lily se demandait comment c'était possible qu'ils soient encore en vie.

-On à pas mis tout le département à sac, on a juste brisé toutes les prophéties qui s'y trouvaient.

-Heureusement que c'était des copies.

James retrouva un air sérieux, Sirius ferma la bouche, Remus sortit de sa réflexion, Lily quant à elle continuait toujours de se demander, comment ils avaient fait pour rester en vie.

-Bref, tout ça pour dire que le règlement on s'en contre fout. Conclu Sélénia, toujours penché sur la carte.

Une lueur de fierté traversa le regard de Sirius, mais elle fut interrompue par le regard noir que Lily venait de lancer à Sirius.

-Bon, quand est-ce qu'on passe à exécution ?

-Cette nuit, ce sera beaucoup mieux.

Sélénia fit un sourire carnassier et se releva.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, étant donné que la plupart des élèves évitaient les Carrow et les Serpentards.

Lorsque enfin les 12 coup de minuits sonnèrent, Neville, Sélénia et Ginny se levèrent, et sortirent de la salle commune afin de mettre leur plan à exécution. Pendant ce temps, les voyageurs temporels s'étaient réunis dans la salle commune afin de parler des récentes découvertes.

-Je ne peux pas croire que des adultes laissent faire ça !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Le département des mystères.

-C'est vrais que j'ai rarement vu des élèves de Poudlard entraient dans ce département.

-Je pense que personne n'était au courant.

-Comment ça ?

-Si un adulte avait sut ce qui se tramait, ils ne seraient jamais allé dans ce département.

-Il y a autre chose.

-Oui, c'est quoi ?

-Et bien, j'ai fais des recherches à la bibliothèque, et je suis tombé sur ça.

Lily tendit un vieille exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier.

-Il date d'il y à 4 ans.

L'article qu'elle montrait parlait de Sirius et de son évasion d'Azkaban.

-C'est quoi ce délire ? S'exclama Sirius après avoir lu l'article.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Je ne peux pas avoir tué tous ces gens, je ne pas être un partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui, c'est impossible.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. James lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Tu n'as pas commis ces crimes, sinon Sélénia n'aurait pas gardé le nom de Black, et puis je sais que tu n'es pas un tueur.

Sirius releva la tête et sourit à James.

-Merci de me faire confiance.

-Je vais essayé de trouver d'autre info la dessus. Dit Lily.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

-Si.

Les 3 Griffondors regardèrent Sirius avec de grands yeux.

-Je veux savoir ce qu'il c'est réellement passé.

Il y eu un silence, qui fut vite rompu par l'arrivé de Sélénia, Ginny et Neville.

Le regard de Sélénia tomba sur le journal, elle regarda les voyageurs temporels et leur dit :

-Je supposes que vous voulez des explications ? Et bien c'est très simple, mon père à été accusé d'avoir trahi les parents de Harry, puis d'avoir tué 13 moldus et un sorciers. Il a passé 12 ans à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis, il n'a été innocenté que l'année dernière. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Sans un mot de plus, elle monta se coucher. Ginny et Neville s'apprêtèrent à la suivre, lorsque la voix de Lily les interrompis :

-Dite lui que je suis désolé, c'est juste que je suis tombé sur ce journal à la bibliothèque et…

-Ce n'est rien, elle a vu pire.

Ginny monta précipitamment dans son dortoir.

-Elle est Harry ne se sont pas parlé de toute leur 3ème année, pour Sélénia c'est ça le pire. Avoua Neville.

Il leur fit un sourire et monta dans son dortoir.

-Tu vois, je te l'avez dit, tu n'as rien fait.

-Oui, mais si ce n'est pas moi. C'est qui ? Demanda Sirius.

**A suivre.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Et voila, le massacre est fini, j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même .**

**+ Eliane.**


	12. Discussion entre un père et sa fille

**Salutation noble gens (dsl pour l'expression un peu moyen-ageuse) comment allez-vous? Bien j'espère.**

**Donc voila mon chapitre 11, qui plus long que le précédent d'une page (ouh c'est beaucoup tout ça lol). Vous remarquerez que vers le milieu du chapitre (la ou il y un mastodonte paragraphe) le style d'écriture change, en fait je lisai une fic ("les portes" dsl mais le nom de l'auteur m'echappe) et j'ai trouvé que le style qu'elle emploie est pas mal du tout, donc je voulai essayer, dites moi ce que vous en pensez .**

**Les habituelles réponses aux reviews:**

**didine34790: oui je sais, mes chapitres sont courts, mais je ne fais pas exprés, je n'arrives pas à plus entrer dans les détails, donc à faire des chapitres plus longs. Dsl. mais dit moi, c'est normal que tu m'ai l'aissé une review sur le 10ème chapitre aprés en avoir laissé une sur le 11ème? merci de comperer ma fic a des amuse gueule (en fait, les amuses gueules c'est ce que je préfère )**

**konomu-imouto: ce chapitre comprend un trés grosse surprise, aussi bien pour les maraudeurs et Lily que pour les autres.**

**nanou01: je suis ravi que tu l'ai aimé, parce que j'avais vraiment la sensation qu'il était mauvais.**

**C Elise: lol, merci du compliment en tout cas .**

**Scrunchy: désolé pour les fautes d'ortographes, mais je ne les voix pas quand j'en fais, du moins pas toutes, et je fais confiance au correcteur d'orthographe de Word, ce que je ne devrais pas faire d'aprés tes dires. Quand à cette ébauche de Mary Sue, ça veut dire quoi exactement??? Pour les dialogues, si j'en faisait moin je n'aurais plus que des descriptions ce qui serait dommage, quant aux incohérences, site les moi. Ayant commencé ma fic avant de lire le 7ème HP je ne pouvais pas deviner donc il y a forcément des incohérences. Et bien, j'essais de me mettre en situation, Rogue doit se faire passer pour un mangemort, de plus les Carrows ne manques pas de cruauté, j'ai donc jugé bon de représenter Rogue de cette manière, ainsi il peut faire croire aux Carrows et à Voldemort qu'il est réellement "digne" d'être un mangemort. Tes critiques sont quand même constructives, j'assairai d'en tenir compte lors de la rédaction de mes prochains chapitres.**

**Rebecca-Black: Un peu mais bon il faut faire avec.**

**lilichoco: Et bien en fait, Peter n'est pas sité dans ce chapitre lol. J'irai voir ta fic avec joie dés que j'aurais le temps .**

**crevette: c'était bien trouvé ça .**

**Noriane: merci.**

**lily forever: la revolte sera un peu mise de côté dans ce chapitre dsl. Merci du compliment.**

**sandrine: et bien pour Peter il le serons mais quand? tel est la question lol. Pour le reste il faut lire ce chapitre .**

**le ch'tit cours de rattrapage:**

**Les maraudeurs et Lily se retrouvent 20 ans dans le futur (en gros pendant le tome 7 d'HP) ils prennent de nouvelles identités: **

**Sirius: Silver Canter.**

**James: Jacob Canter**

**Lily: Lucia Wolf**

**Remus: Ryan Wolf.**

**Dans ce futur, Sirius n'est pas mort, il est marié et a une fille: Sélénia.**

**Voilu Voilu, bonne lecture.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre 11 : Discussion entre un père et sa fille.

Sirius fut le dernier à monter se coucher, il était resté longtemps à regarder fixement le feu qui se consumait lentement dans la cheminé.

Alors qu'il allait rentrer dans son dortoir, il fit que Sélénia sortait du sien, lorsqu'elle fut arrivait à sa hauteur, il lui demanda :

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

-Non, je vais aller faire un tour.

-Je peux te suivre ?

-Si tu veux.

-Merci.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis du dortoir, Sélénia prit la direction de la tour d'astronomie.

-Euh…. Pourquoi on va vers la tour d'astronomie ? Demanda Sirius avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est de cette tour qu'on voix le mieux les étoiles.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais admirer les étoiles. Fit Sirius en rigolant.

-En fait c'est une vieille habitude, quand j'étais petite ma mère n'arrêtait pas de me montrer une étoile de la constellation du grand chien, et à chaque fois elle me disait « tant que cette étoile brillera, ton père veillera sur toi ».

Sirius eu un sourire.

-Ne te moque pas.

-Je ne me moque pas, ma mère n'aurait jamais fait ça pour moi.

-C'est triste.

-Je m'y suis vite habitué, en fait j'ai toujours été le mouton noir de la famille.

-Un peu comme Harry en fait.

Sirius sursauta.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, je n'aime pas trop en parler, mais bon je vais faire un effort.

-Merci.

-Lorsque ses parents sont morts.

Sirius s'arrêta d'un coup. Il sentit une vague de tristesse envahir son âme. James, son frère de cœur était…. Il ne parvenait pas à l'imaginer, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, ravalant un sanglot, il regarda Sélénia qui s'était arrêté et le regardait avec inquiétude.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, oui, continue.

-Bien, donc lorsqu'ils sont morts, Harry à été confié à la sœur de sa mère. Elle hait tous ce qui touche à la magie, il a toujours été considéré comme un monstre.

Sirius se rendit compte qu'ils venaient d'arriver en haut de la tour d'astronomie, Sélénia s'assit sur le parapet de la tour.

-Eh ! Fais attention. Lui lança Sirius.

-T'inquiètes, je fais attention. Je venais souvent avec Harry.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, c'est ici qu'on se retrouvait pour parler de tout et de rien, il s'assoit toujours par terre, le dos contre le parapet. Il a le vertige.

-Sérieux ? Bizarre pour un joueur de Quidditch.

-Très, surtout pour Harry, il est capable de voler encore plus haut que cette tour, et pourtant il a un vertige monstre.

Sirius sourit, Lily avait le vertige, il se rappela le cours de balai qu'ils avaient eu en première année, elle avait fermement refusé de monter sur un balai, la prof l'avait obligé et lorsqu'elle s'était élevé dans les airs, elle avait été au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Vous avez l'air proche avec Harry.

-On l'est, disons que je suis son journal intime, et que lui est le mien.

Elle sourit. Sirius S'assit à côté d'elle et lui dit :

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, tu sais pour l'article.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Pourquoi a-t-il été accusé ?

-Les parent de Harry ont eus recours au sortilège de _fidelitas_, tout le monde était persuadé que c'était mon père leur gardien du secret.

-Et ce n'était pas lui?

-Non, un coup de bluff, ils ont choisi quelqu'un d'autre qu'ils croyaient digne de confiance, mais il a trahi, mon père voulait venger les parents de Harry.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Et bien, celui qui les avait trahis à tué les 12 moldus et c'est fait passer pour mort, il s'est coupé un doigt pour que ce soit plus crédible. Ma mère a toujours cru à l'innocence de mon père, elle me l'a toujours répété.

-Neville m'a dit que toi et Harry vous étiez disputé en troisième année.

-C'est à cause de ça, Harry à découvert que mon père avait été accusé de la mort de ses parents, il m'en a voulu à mort.

-Tu n'y étés pour rien pourtant.

-Il m'en en voulu pour lui avoir caché la vérité, pour ne pas lui avoir dit, il savait que je n'étais pas responsable des actes de mon père, il ne m'a pas adressé la parole jusqu'à ce que je vienne m'excuser de ne lui avoir rien dit.

Sirius sourit à nouveau, c'est exactement l'attitude que James avait eu envers Remus, lorsqu'ils avaient découvert que Remus était un loup-garou. James n'avait pas adressé la parole au lycanthrope jusqu'à ce que ce dernier vienne s'excuser de lui avoir caché la vérité.

-J'ai beaucoup parlé de mes petites histoires, à toi maintenant.

-Non, je préfère écouter les gens parler.

-Tu es comme mon père.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Sirius avec un air amusé.

-Oui, par contre quand il est lancé, rien ne l'arrête.

Sirius leva un sourcil, il ne se rendait pas très bien compte, mais c'est vrai qu'il était comme ça.

-Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas parler, je vais te bassiner avec mes histoires jusqu'à pas d'heures. Lui lança Sélénia avec un air enjoué.

-Ginny et Harry sont ensembles non ?

-Ils l'étaient.

-Pourtant, quand on les regarde,ils ont l'air de s'aimer.

-Ils s'aiment, mais Harry a préféré rompre l'année dernière, pour, je site Ginny « des raisons nobles et stupides ».

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu-Sais-Qui, je ne prononces pas son nom, il a été mis sous tabou.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

La situation était bien pire a cette époque qu'a la sienne, songea Sirius.

-Et donc, pour Harry et Ginny ?

-Et bien, par le passé, Tu-Sais-Qui c'est déjà servit de Ginny, et plusieurs fois il s'est servis de personnes qui comptaient aux yeux de Harry.

-Dans quel but ?

-L'attirer à lui et le tuer.

-Mais pourquoi lui ?

-Il est le seul à pouvoir tuer Tu-Sais-Qui.

Sirius resta bouche bée. Sélénia dut le remarquer car elle repris la parole :

-Une prophétie à été faite._ Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque moura le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre cas aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque moura le septième mois…._Voila, je la connais par cœur.

Sirius resta interdit pendant quelques minutes. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il sentit Sélénia poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Çava aller ?

-Je… Oui, ça va.

-Tant mieux, je sais que tu ne connais pas beaucoup Harry, mais je peux t'assurer quelque chose, il réussira.

-Tu as confiance en lui ?

-Oui, mais surtout, il a une chose que Tu-Sais-Qui n'a pas.

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Des amis.

Sélénia lui décocha un sourire spécial Black et se leva.

-Bon, c'est bien beau de papoter, mais il est quand même 3h30.

-Pardon ? On a parlé aussi longtemps que ça ?

-Et oui, il va falloir qu'on rentre.

Ils restèrent silencieux tout le long du trajet de retour, lorsqu'ils atteignirent la salle commune, Sélénia souhaita bonne nuit à Sirius et monta dans son dortoir. Sirius quant à lui resta un moment devant la cheminé à regarder danser les flammes. Il savait qu'il devait parler de sa conversation avec Sélénia, mais il ne voulait pas annoncer à James et Lily, car maintenant il en était sure, c'était bien Lily la mère de Harry, qu'ils étaient morts. Il se décida finalement pour une solution plus simple, il en parlerait à Remus et seulement à Remus, et ensemble ils décideraient de la marche à suivre. Il monta jusqu'à son dortoir et s'enfouit sous les draps.

Sélénia allongé sur son lit ne cessait de penser à ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle s'était confié à un parfait inconnu, enfin pas tout à fait, ça faisait presque 2 mois qu'elle le connaissait, mais quand même. Elle ignorait totalement si elle pouvait lui faire confiance ou non. « Vigilance constante ». La voix de Maugrey se répercuta dans son esprit. Et pourtant, elle avait baissé la garde, il y avait quelque chose chez Silver qui la pousser à lui faire confiance, oui mis quoi ? Justement le hic était là, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui faisait confiance. Elle ne se sent pas coupable pour autant, sa mère le lui a souvent dit ; « Tu as du sang de loup-garou dans les veines, tes sens sont ceux d'un loup, fais confiance a ton instinct, car les loups ne se trompent que rarement.». C'est décidé, elle fera confiance a son instinct, et son instinct ne la trompe pas, il lui dit de faire confiance a Silver, alors elle lui fera confiance. Et lentement elle sombre dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain, un réveil sonna quelque part dans le dortoir des garçons, Remus entendit un juron sonore qui s'élavait du lit de Seamus. Alors qu'il sortait de son lit, il vit le réveil voler à travers la chambre et s'écraser lamentablement contre un mur. Remus le ramasse et murmure un légers « _reparo_ ». Peu à peu, ses condisciples lèvent, contrairement à d'habitude, Sirius se lèvent d'un coup, il se prépare en quatrième vitesse et demande à Remus de le suivre. James les regarde partir inquiet, il veut les suivre, mais un regard de Sirius l'en dissuade. Il attend Neville et Seamus, une fois en bas, ils sont rejoint par Sélénia, Lily et Ginny. Ils descendent dans la grande salle et s'installent à la table des Griffondors, Luna – toujours aussi étrange – les rejoint, elle s'assied en face de Neville. Lily ce voix contraint de s'asseoir en face de James. Plus elle le regarde et plus elle se sent attiré, elle baisse les yeux, chose qui n'a pas échappé à James.

-Et bien Lucia, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un truc coincé entre les dents ?

Elle ne répond pas, mais le foudroie du regard, elle s'apprête à se servir du café lorsque Sirius et Remus débarquent comme des fusées et ordonne à James et Lily de les suivre. Sélénia les regardent partirent et à comme un flash, elle se rend compte qu'elle a fait une énorme bourde. Elle se rend à peine compte des Serpentards qui arrivent trempé jusqu'aux os.

-Apparemment, ils ont eu du mal à traverser le marécage. Ricana Ginny.

Le plus drôle fut le moment ou Rogue, aussi trempé que les Serpentards entra dans la grande salle. Sans ce soucier de quoi qu ce soit, il se dirigea vers la table des Griffondors d'un air furibond et hurla :

-LONDUBAT, BLACK, WEASLEY FAITES IMMEDIATEMENT DISPARAITRE CES MARECAGES.

-Mais, professeur, ce n'est pas nous. Lui répond innocemment Ginny.

Rogue bat en retraite, il sait qu'il ne peut pas prouver que ce sont eux les coupables. Il trouvera un moyen de les punir. Il va s'asseoir à la table des professeurs, sous les regards moqueurs de la plupart des élèves.

Les quatre voyageurs temporels ne réapparaissent pas de toute la journée. Sélénia qui est beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude inquiète Ginny, cette dernière s'approche d'elle et lui demande :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Silver, Jacob, Ryan et Lucia, je sais qui ils sont.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu te souviens qu'on avait des doutes quant à leur identités ?

-Et comment.

-Et bien je sais qui ils sont.

-Racontes.

-Hier soir, je me suis levé pour aller faire un tour.

Ginny pose un regard bienveillant sur Sélénia.

-La tour d'astronomie ?

-Oui. Et j'ai croisé Silver.

Et Sélénia raconte tout à Ginny. Cette dernière la regarde avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Comment as-tu put tout lui dire ?

-Mon instinct me soufflait de lui faire confiance, tu sais ce matin quand ils sont sorties de la grande salle en trombe.

-Oui.

-Et bien je me suis rendu compte de qui ils étaient, et d'où ils venaient.

-Et ?

Sélénia plante ses yeux dans ceux de Ginny et lui répond :

-Ces sont les James, Lily, Sirius et Remus d'il y a 20 ans.

**A Suivre.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Et voilà, c'est fini pour toujours HAHAHA rire de sadique**

**aprés avoir failli mourir c'est bon, humour, c'est juste fini pour aujourd'hui (dsl j'ai la connerie lol)**

**sandrine, je croix que tu as ta réponse .**

**A bientôt**

**Eliane.**


	13. Actes de vandalismes et discussion

**Humbles salutations les gens. Je suis désolé pour ce retard, mais j'ai de + en + de mal à écrire mes chapitres, j'ai donc le regret de vous annoncer que dorénavant, les chapitres seront publiés au petit bonheur la chance (cours se cacher).**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**lilou potter: mais non, je ne suis pas sadique . Sélénia connaissait déjà son père, quant à Harry... Surprise lol.**

**nanou01: merci, je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise.**

**lily forever: inutile de le préciser, moui, la grosse surprise c'était fais exprés .**

**Rebecca-Black: moui, on peut dire ça comme ça .**

**Eileen Ana: et bien la voila lol.**

**didine34790: tu viens de m'apprendre quelque chose, je ne savais pas qu'on ne pouvais pas laisser qu'une review sur un chapitre. ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédant .**

**lilichoco: dsl pour ta fic, mais j'ai a peine le temps de publier ma fic, alors aller en lire d'autres... ce qui me fais un peu chié (y voir un énorme euphémisme). Harry reviendra au même moment que dans le livre dsl .**

**konomu-imouto: ben en fait c'est pas si marrant que ça (sourire angélique).**

**malicia lupin: merci du compliment, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise.**

**ZumzZzZzZ: contente que ça te plaise, qu'est que la fic dont tu me parles racontes exactement? je serais curieuse d'aller la voir (quand j'aurais le temps lol). je me permet une petite remarque, il est bizzar ton pseudo, marrant mais bizzar .**

**lily80: merci du compliment (pas pour le sadisme lol).**

**puky: euh, c'est normal cette avalanche de compliment ?!?!?!? en tout cas, je suis ravi qu'elle te plaise autant .**

**sandrine: et bien en fait, la réaction des autres est un peu étrange, mais je ne savais pas comment la faire, je pense en faire une mieu plus tard (enfin je crois lol).**

**Noriane: tu va le voir dans ce chapitre.**

**tchinqtchonq: mais non elle a pas fumé (enfin je crois mdr). j'aime bien ton pseudo, il est marrant .**

**rumors-of-angels: je sais, mais en fait je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre manière d'écrire, en fait le mystère c'est un peu ma drogue lol. le problème, c'est que je ne peut pas m'empécher de mettre des trucs sans réponses immédiates, je trouve ça marrant (chacun son point de vue lol). j'ai lu ta fic, je l'ai vraiment adorée, d'aiielr je t'ai laissé une review qui le dit .**

**Petit cour de rattrapage:**

**Lily, James, Sirius et Remus font un bond dans le futur de 20 ans, et ce retrouvent pendant la 7ème année de Harry & Cie. dans ce futur, Sirius n'est pas mort, il est marié et a une fille Sélénia, qui est le "journal intime" de Harry. Les 4 voyageurs temporels sont obligé de changer d'identités et d'apparences (que je ne donnerais pas, j'ai la fleimme mdr):**

**Sirius: Silver Canter**

**James: Jacob Canter**

**Remus: Ryan Wolf**

**Lily: Lucia Wolf.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre 12 :

_Sélénia plante ses yeux dans ceux de Ginny et lui répond :_

_-Ce sont les James, Lily, Sirius et Remus d'il y a 20 ans._

Ginny regarde la Griffondor avec un air ébahi.

-Pardon ? C'est impossible !

-Impossible est un mot qui n'existe pas en magie.

-Mais…. Comment ?

-Ils ont dû faire un voyage dans le temps.

-Oui, ça je me doute bien. Je voudrais juste savoir de quelle façon.

-A ton avis, elle sert à quoi la bibliothèque ?

Ginny tira la langue à Sélénia, et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque.

-Comment as-tu deviné?

-Mes sens de loup.

-Comment ça?

-Et bien, tout à l'heure pendant le petit déj', mes sens de loup ont pris le dessus sans que je demande rien, et...

-Et?

-C'est comme si j'avais vu leurs vrais visages. Tu voix ce que je veux dire?

-Pas du tout, mais je te fais confiance.

Les quatre voyageurs temporels se trouvaient dans une salle de classe vide. Lily remarqua que Sirius, contrairement à son habitude abordait un air grave. Remus s'approcha de Lily et James.

-Euh…. On…. Enfin Silver à découvert quelque chose.

-Et c'est si grave que ça ? Demanda Lily.

-Et bien…. Commença Remus.

Mais il fut coupé par l'apparition d'un fantôme.

-Le professeur Rogue voudrait vous voir dans son bureau.

Le fantôme sortit de la salle de classe, aussitôt imité par les quatre Griffondors.

-Qu'est ce qu'il nous veut d'après vous ? Murmura James.

-C'est pourtant logique. Railla Lily.

-Et pourquoi miss-parfaite ?

Voyant que la discussion risquait de s'envenimer, Remus intervint :

-On s'est fait passer pour des nés-Moldus. Or, nous ne sommes pas partis avec les autres.

-Effectivement, ça peut-être potentiellement problématique.

-Potentiellement problématique ? Dit Lily en fusillant James du regard.

James allait répondre, mais Remus l'en dissuada du regard.

-Albus. Prononça le fantôme.

Les voyageurs temporels réalisèrent qu'ils étaient déjà devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau du directeur. Cette dernière se mit en mouvement, dévoilant le passage qui permettait d'accéder au bureau. Le fantôme abandonna les quatre Griffondors.

Lily emprunta le passage la première, elle fut rapidement suivit par les maraudeurs.

-A votre avis, pourquoi un mangemort utiliserait-il le nom de Dumbledore comme mot de passe ? Demanda Sirius.

-C'est une très bonne question.

-Peut-être que finalement ce n'est pas un traître.

-Tu es trop optimiste Lucia.

Lily jeta un regard noir à James.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau, ils se rendirent compte que deux personnes étaient présentes, l'une était Rogue, toujours vêtu de noir. La deuxième personne est une femme, ses cheveux sont d'un noir de jais, sa peau est cuivrée, ses yeux sont encadrés par de longs cils foncés, ce qui fait ressortir leur étrange couleur, ils sont d'un violet éclatant. Sur son visage se lit une ressemblance avec Sélénia. La jeune femme porte une robe-pull blanche et un slim bleu foncé qui est rentré dans des bottes noires à talons hauts. Son cou dénudé est orné par un collier dont le pendentif est une larme violette.

-C'est une guérisseuse. Leur murmura Lily.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Le pendentif, c'est le symbole des guérisseuses.

Lorsqu'elle vit les quatre Griffondors, la guérisseuse leur fit un immense sourire. Rogue quant à lui paraissait beaucoup moins enchanté.

-Bien. Commença-t-il. Etant donné que vous ne figuriez pas sur la liste des sorciers de sang pur et de sang-mêlé, les Carrow et moi-même avons pensé que vous étiez des nés-Moldus. Mais…. Sa voix se fit plus dure. La jeune personne….

-J'ai un nom _Servilus_, alors je te prierais de l'utiliser.

Les voyageurs temporels sursautèrent en entendant ce surnom. Rogue quant à lui regardait la guérisseuse avec un regard noir.

-Donc, Lawena, est venu nous voir, et nous a certifié que vous faisiez partit de sa famille, est-ce que vous confirmez ?

-Oui. Répondirent les quatre Griffondors d'une seule voix.

-Evidemment, rien ne me prouve que c'est la vérité, étant donné qu'il n'existe aucun arbre généalogique des lignées de guérisseuses.

Lawena lança un regard victorieux à Rogue, et sortit du bureau, suivi par les quatre voyageurs temporels.

-Pourquoi nous avoir aidés ? Demanda Lily.

-Lily, est-il vraiment utile que vous le sachiez ?

-Vous…. Vous connaissez nos véritables identités ?

-Oui, enfin je ne l'ai su qu'avant-hier quand Yael, la mère de Sélénia, m'a dit que je devais me faire passer pour un membre de votre famille.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Sirius.

-Il semblerait que vous devez apprendre votre futur.

-Mais, si nous connaissons notre avenir... On voudra le changer, ça entraînerait le chaos. Prédit Remus.

-Tu n'as pas changé Remus.

Lawena, sourit et reste silencieuse pendant quelques secondes.

-D'après ce que Yael a appris, vous connaissiez votre futur.

-Ça veut dire que nous n'avons pas changé notre futur ? Demanda James ébahi.

-Il semblerait que non, et croyais-moi, ça n'a pas dû être facile.

La guérisseuse eue un regard triste.

-Bien, vous voilà devant votre salle commune, je vais vous laisser.

Lawena leur fit un dernier sourire et tourna au bout du couloir.

-« Obéissance ». Prononça Remus.

Le portrait laissa apparaître le passage de la salle commune. Les voyageurs temporels y entrèrent. Sur le canapé se tenait Neville, Ginny et Sélénia. Cette dernière se leva et planta son regard dans celui de Sirius, puis de James, de Lily et enfin de Remus.

-Vous savez ? Demanda Remus.

Sélénia failli répondre, mais elle fut interrompue par Colin Grivey.

-Les collés….

-Quoi ?

-Laisse-le reprendre sont souffle.

Une minute plus tard, une fois que Colin eu repris son souffle, il put enfin leur dire ce qu'il avait à dire :

-Les collés, Les Carrow s'en servent pour apprendre le sortilège _Doloris_.

-QUOI ??????

Tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune se tournèrent vers Neville, qui se tenait debout, le visage bouillonnant de haine. Remus remarqua que les yeux de Sélénia avaient viré au noir. Prudents (et pas suicidaires), les autres Griffondors s'éloignèrent de Sélénia et Neville, qui semblaient sur le point d'exploser. Ginny tira Lily et Sirius par la manche, afin de les éloigner. Ils furent aussitôt imités par James et Remus.

-Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Sélénia est sur le point de devenir novice, ses sens de loup prennent le dessus par rapport à ses sens humains, elle ne le maîtrise pas encore, les parents de Neville, comme vous le savez ont étés torturés à l'aide d'un sortilège de _Doloris_. Leur explique calmement Ginny.

Sirius vit Sélénia baisser la tête et se frotter les yeux, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur habituelle. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Neville, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le Griffondor se calma. Les autres élèves reprirent leurs occupations et Ginny se rapprocha de Sélénia.

-Ça va aller Sé' ?

-Oui, c'est bon, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à contrôler les sens du loup.

-Ce n'est rien, ça va passer. La rassura Remus.

Sélénia lui sourit.

-Comme toujours.

Elle fit apparaître une bombe de peinture rouge, et se tourna vers les autres. Ginny afficha un sourire victorieux.

-On change de plan et on commence ce soir.

-Exactement.

Au grand étonnement des maraudeurs, Lily approuva cette idée.

Le reste de la journée se passa très mal. La brigade inquisitoriale fut reconstituée, et les Serpentards en profitaient bien, en moins de trois heures, les points de Griffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient tombés à zéro, le nombre d'heures de colles avaient été multipliées par trois et plusieurs élèves s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie après avoir subit un trop grands nombres de sortilèges _Doloris_. James cru que Pomfresh allait tuer les Carrows lorsqu'ils lui emmenèrent un autre élève.

Par ailleurs, la journée ne fut pas spécialement agréable pour de nombreux Serpentards, qui se retrouvaient dans des situations quelques peu gênantes. Ainsi, lorsque Grabbe et Goyle voulurent mettrent une retenue à un 1ère année de Poufsouffle, ils se retrouvèrent solidement collés au plafond, Peeves leur tournant autour tel un vautour tourne autour d'un charogne. Parkinson se retrouva vêtue d'un maillot de bain recouvert de l'inscription « je suis une née-Moldue », maillot qui apparemment avait été conçu par Lily, mais ça James ne réussit pas à le prouver.

Lorsque les douze coups de minuit retentirent dans le château, Sélénia se leva pui sortit de la chambre qu'elle partageai avec les filles de 7ème année, elle descendit réveiller Ginny puis Neville. Alors qu'ils allaient sortirent de la salle commune, une voix les interrompu.

-Vous contiez vous amuser sans nous ?

Ginny se retourna, aussitôt imité par Sélénia et Neville. En bas des escaliers se tenaient les voyageurs temporels.

-Non. Mentit Sélénia.

-Menteuse. L'accusa gravement Sirius.

-On peut venir ? Demanda Lily en montra la bombe de peinture qu'elle tenait à la main.

-Bon, d'accord.

Les sept Griffondors se faufilèrent jusque dans le hall ou les attendait Drago.

-Vous vous êtes perdus ou quoi ?

-Tu as fais l'école du rire ? Lui demanda ironiquement Ginny.

-Bien sur !

Il leur lança un sourire et leur demanda :

-Bon, on tague quels murs ?

-On va se séparer en plusieurs groupes, Silver et Ryan vous allez devant la salle commune des Poufsouffle, Jacob et Lucia devant celle des Serdaigle, Ginny et Neville devant celle de Griffondor, Drago on va devant celle des Serpentard.

-Et on marque quoi ?

-_L'armée de Dumbledore recrute_.

-OK.

Ils se séparèrent et prirent les directions qui correspondaient à la salle commune qui leur avait été assignée.

Une fois qu'ils furent certains de s'être assez éloigné des autres, Sirius et Remus commencèrent à parler :

-Ils sont au courant ? Demanda Sirius.

-Oui, je ne sais pas comment ils ont su, mais ils sont au courant.

-C'est le secret le moins secret de l'histoire des secrets.

-C'est clair, on est au mois d'Octobre, et on a déjà été découvert.

Remus secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

-D'un côté, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour garder les secrets.

-Si tu veux parler de ta lycanthropie, c'est sur que garder quelque chose de secret te poses problème.

Remus lui jeta un regard noir auquel Sirius répondit par un grand sourire innocent.

-Tu crois qu'on doit leur dire ? Demanda Sirius.

-A Lucia et Jacob ?

-Oui.

-Oui, Lawena nous a certifié qu'ils connaissaient leur futur.

Sirius baissa la tête.

-Je ne veux pas le lui dire.

-Tu n'auras pas à le faire.

-Merci.

-De rien.

--------------------------

-Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort de conversation Lucia.

-Et de quoi veux-tu que je parle ? De ta petite personne ?

-Non.

-Alors je parle de quoi ?

-De ce que tu veux, fais juste un petit effort.

-Bien.

Lily réfléchi pendant environ deux petites minutes et relève la tête pour faire face à James.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Pardon ?

-Je te demande si ça va.

-Oui, j'ai entendu, mais je pensai qu'on ne devait pas parler de ma petite personne.

-Et bien moi je veux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive.

-Et il m'arrive quoi d'après toi ?

-Tu as changé, tu es plus mature.

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

-Prends le comme tu veux.

-Bon, c'est à mon tour.

-De quoi ?

-Tu m'as complimenté, c'est à moi de le faire maintenant.

James fit un sourire à Lily.

-N'essayes même pas.

-Tu sais Lucia.

-Je ne veux pas savoir.

Elle fit mine de se boucher les oreilles, mais James l'en empêcha. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je ne t'ai jamais mentit Lily.

Il se redressa et s'éloigna de Lily. Cette dernière baissa la tête, rouge écarlate.

--------------------------

-Il te manque non ?

-Qui ça ?

-Harry.

Ginny regarda Neville avec un regard noir.

-Sujet clos je suppose ?

-Exactement.

-En tout cas, si jamais tu veux en parler….

-Je penserai à toi.

Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment.

-Il me manque.

Neville regarda Ginny avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-Quoi ?

-Rien.

-Mouai c'est ça, je te crois tout à fait.

Ils rigolèrent et continuèrent leur chemin.

--------------------------

-Sélénia, je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y.

-Te considères-tu comme une véritable sang pur ?

-Pardon ?

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est penses-tu être supérieure aux autres de par ton sang ?

-Non. Répondit sèchement Sélénia.

-C'est sans doute pour ça que tu es allé à Griffondor.

-Comment ça ?

-La plupart des sangs purs qui se considèrent comme supérieurs aux autres sont allé à Serpentard.

-Tu le pensais ?

-Oui, j'ai été élevé comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse, mon père a été élevé comme un fier Serpentard, et pourtant, il a fini à Griffondor.

-Exact, je n'ai aucune excuse.

-Ce n'est rien, tu as changé.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais on a un mur à vandaliser.

Sélénia lui sourit.

Vers deux heures du matin, les huit élèves se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entré.

-C'est bon, on a fini. Dit Sirius.

-Nous aussi. Répondirent Lily, James, Neville et Ginny.

-Ok, on remonte tous se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, lors du petit déjeuner, Rogue fit une annonce :

-Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué. Sans voix se fit glaciale. Certains murs de l'école ont été vandalisés, je tiens à ceux que les coupables se dénoncent immédiatement.

Un silence lourd pesa sur la grande salle.

-Je m'en doutais. Si quelqu'un a des informations à me donner, qu'il vienne me voir dans mon bureau quant il le souhaite.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, le professeur Gil'Sayan s'approcha de Sélénia et Neville. Elle se pencha vers eux et leur demanda :

-La fameuse AD, elle accepte les profs ?

Les deux Griffondors la regardèrent avec un air surpris, auquel leur professeur répondit par un sourire.

**A suivre**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Et voila . A la prochaine**

**Eliane.**

**PS: j'en profite pour vous donner l'adresse d'une fic que j'ai adoré: Honnête Iago (l'adresse: ) voila allez la lire, elle est vraiment génial .**


	14. Une partie de notre futur

**Coucou les gens, me revoila enfin, avec un chapitre que j'aime pas trop, mais que j'ai la flemme de refaire. Donc voila, je suis trop crevé et je n'ai même pas le courage de répndre à vos reviews, mais sachez qu'elles mon fait trés plaisirs, et que je suis heureuse d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs.**

**Voila, bonne lecture.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre 13 :

_Le professeur Gil'Sayan s'approcha de Sélénia et Neville. Elle se pencha vers eux et leur demanda :_

_-La fameuse AD, elle accepte les profs ?_

_Les deux Griffondors la regardèrent avec un air surpris, auquel leur professeur répondit par un sourire._

-Mais…. Balbutia Sélénia.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis de votre côté.

-Rien ne nous le prouve. Rétorqua Ginny sur la défensive.

-Ça c'est vous qui le dites Ginny.

-Prouvez nous que vous êtes de notre côté alors. Ordonna Neville.

-Je voix que vous suivez à la lettres le consignes de l'ordre.

-Vous en faite partit ? Demanda Ginny.

-Oui.

-Bien, dans ce cas là, où se trouve le Quartier Général ? Demanda Sélénia d'une voix si basse que les voyageurs temporels qui se trouvaient juste à côté eurent du mal à entendre.

-Chez tes parents Sélénia. Répondit Gil'Sayan d'une voix encore plus basse.

-Bien, je ne pense pas que les autres voient un problème à ce que vous veniez.

-Merci.

Elle se releva et sortit de la grande salle.

-Tu croix qu'elle ment ?

-Non.

-Et en quel honneur.

-Je te signal que seul un membre de L'ordre peut citer l'endroit où se trouve le Quartier Général.

-Pas faut.

Neville remarqua que les voyageurs temporels étaient partis. Lorsqu'il le fit remarquer aux deux filles, Ginny lui répondit qu'ils devaient être à la bibliothèque. Les trois Griffondors se levèrent donc de table et se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils se rendirent compte que leurs condisciples ne s'y trouvaient pas.

-C'est dans ces moments là que je déteste Harry.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a prit la carte du maraudeur avec lui.

-Euh….Oui, et ça va lui servir à quoi au juste ?

-Bonne question.

-On fait comment pour les retrouver ?

-On peut demander à Dobby.

-Ouai.

Neville appela l'elfe de maison. Ce dernier apparu dans un pop sonore.

-Oui M.

-Dobby, pourrais-tu retrouver les quatre nouveaux s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr M.

-Merci.

Dobby disparu dans un autre pop.

Il réapparu dans un passage secret devant James, Lily, Sirius et Remus,

-Miss et Ms, Sélénia vous cherche.

-Merci. Répondit Lily. Où est-elle?

-À la bibliothèque.

Dobby disparu dans un pop.

-Vous croyez qu'elle ne nous fait pas confiance? Demanda anxieusement Lily.

-Elle sais qui nous sommes, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle nous cherchait. Lui répondit Remus.

-Et on va faire quoi?

-On va y aller James, c'est le seul moyen de savoir ce qu'il c'est passé,

-Vous voulez vraiment savoir? Demanda Sirius.

-Attends, tu étais le premier à vouloir le savoir,

-Je sais, mais je pense qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave.

-Si il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, on l'aurait déjà changé.

-Comment ça?

-Souviens-toi de ce que McGonagall a dit, nous futur on tout oublié.

-C'est peut-être pour une bonne raison.

Lily se mit à ricaner.

-Qu'est-ce que t'a toi? Lui demanda sèchement Sirius.

-C'est bien la première fois que je voix le grand Sirius Black se défiler face à l'inconnu.

Sirius se rapprocha dangereusement de Lily, mais James l'empêcha de l'approcher.

-Ça ne sert à rien de se battre, on va aller les voir et puis à partir de là on avisera.

Ils sortirent du passage secret, James se plaça à côtés de Lily et lui murmura:

-Sirius n'a pas eu peur,

-Si, il a peur,

-Et de quoi?

-Tu es son presque frère, tu devrais le savoir.

-Je sais tout de lui.

-Alors tu sais que ce dont il a le plus peur c'est de te voir mort.

James marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Tu ne le savais pas?

-Non.

-Bien maintenant tu le sais.

-Lily!

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon vrai nom.

-Sais-tu de quoi j'ai le plus peur?

-Non.

-Tu vous perdre toi et Sirius.

-Tu ne m'as jamais eu, et tu ne m'auras jamais.

-Et c'est mon plus grand regret.

James s'éloigna de Lily, celle-ci resta fixé sur place un petit moment, il était sincère et il l'avait toujours été.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre les maraudeurs. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la bibliothèque, ils constatèrent qu'il n'y avait pas que Sélénia, mais aussi Ginny et Neville.

Neville s'approcha des voyageurs temporels:

-Il faut que l'on vous parle de vos véritables identités.

-Vous êtes au courant?

-Oui, bien que Sélénia refuse de le croire, même si elle sait que c'est la vérité.

Remus haussa un sourcil.

-Faut pas chercher à comprendre, elle est bizarre ces derniers temps.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Sirius avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Je ne sais pas, et je pense que je ne le saurais jamais.

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de s'approcher des voyageurs temporels. Sélénia était resté en arrière, assise en tailleur sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle observait la scène, un livre ouvert à la main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

-Elle boude.

-Sérieux ????

- Nan, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a.

Sélénia tourne une page de son livre, et continue de lire.

-Voulez-vous connaître votre futur ? Demanda Ginny.

-Elle nous écoute. Lui répondit Remus.

-Je sais, elle partira lorsqu'elle ne voudra plus nous entendre.

-Vous voulez savoir ?

-Oui. Répondit un peu trop brusquement Lily.

Sélénia s'immobilise au milieu de son mouvement, elle hausse un sourcil et finit de tourner sa page. Elle décroise les jambes, prête à partir.

-Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Tout. Répondirent les voyageurs temporels.

-Bien, demandez moi quelque chose.

Ginny jette un sort de repousse-curieux (petite variante du repousse-moldu).

-C'est bon, on peut parler tranquillement.

-James te Lily sont bien les parents de Harry ?

-Oui. Neville jette un regard sur le futur couple. Et ils s'aimaient.

Un sourire illumine le visage de James, Lily reste de marbre.

-Comment Black as-t-il réussi à se marier ?

Sirius jeta un regard noir à Lily.

-Grâce à toi.

-Pardon ?

-Ils se sont rencontrés à ton mariage avec James.

-Qui est le traître ? Demanda Sirius.

Sélénia ferme son livre d'un coup sec, elle se lève, passe devant le groupe de Griffondors, et sort de la bibliothèque.

-Je ne dirais rien.

Ginny se lève et sort de la bibliothèque, aussitôt imité par Neville.

-Ça ne nous avance pas du tout. Fit remarquer Sirius.

Durant le reste de la journée, Sélénia évita les maraudeurs et Lily le plus souvent possible, elle gardait le visage d'un mort et passait ses cours à gribouiller sur ses parchemins.

Au banquet du soir, elle s'assit en face de Sirius, mais garda le silence durant tout le repas.

A la fin du dit banquet, Rogue se leva :

-Cette année aura lieu un bal d'Halloween, les tenues de soirées seront obligatoires, ce bal se déroulera dans la plus pure tradition sang-pur. Une sortie à Préaulard sera organisée ce week-end.

Il se rassit sous les applaudissements des Serpentards et les sifflements des autres maisons. Sélénia laissa tomber sa tête dans son assiette (vide) et se mit à grommeler.

-Elle dit quoi ? Demanda Remus.

-Là je crois qu'elle répète en boucle « je le hais ». Répondit Ginny.

Sélénia se redresse d'un coup. Sirius sursauta et croisa le regard de sa future fille. Cette dernière l'ignora superbement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards. Elle s'assit à côtés de Drago sous les regards outrés des Serpentards, des Carrows et de Rogue.

-J'adore cette fille. Lança Dean Thomas.

Neville éclata de rire, il fut bientôt imité par le reste des Griffondors. Alecto Carrow se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers Sélénia qui abordait maintenant les couleurs de Serpentard, assit à côtés d'elle, Malfoy avait du mal à ne pas rire.

-Pourquoi elle fait ça ? Demanda Lily.

-c'est une très bonne question.

-A mon avis…..

-Oui ?

- Non, en fait je ne sais pas.

Ginny ricana. Sélénia vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Visiblement ils n'ont pas appréciés.

Elle portait toujours l'uniforme de Serpentard.

-Tu devrais repasser aux couleurs de Griffondor. Lui proposa Ginny.

-A Rome faire comme les Romains.

-C'est-à-dire ? Lui demanda Lily avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Je vais utiliser mon rang de sang.

**A suivre.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Et voila, un tout petit chapitre tout pourri, encore désolé pour ce lamentable chapitre mais j'ai un gros bug avec mon cerveau qui veut pas fonctionner correctement --.**

**Bxs et à bientôt Eliane.**


	15. paroles de l'auteur

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis en panne d'inspiration pour cette fic, par contre j'ai tout plein d'idée pour d'autre fic (pas doué mdr), donc pour vous faire patienter en attendant la suite qui ne devrais pas tarder (j'espère) je vous propose de lire la nouvelle fic que je vais publier (vous n'êtes pas obligé de la lire ) voila.

Gros bisoux et a trés vite mes chères lecteurs

Eliane.


	16. Préaulard

**bonjour les gens, je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... Euh, non c'était pas ça , j'ai enfin réussir à mettre une suite pour cette fic, et une fois de plus je m'excuse que ça ai pris tant de temps 1000 excuses.**

**je remercie tout ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, j'espère que vous allez aimer .**

Chapitre 14 :

_-A Rome faire comme les Romains._

_-C'est-à-dire ? Lui demanda Lily avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix._

_-Je vais utiliser mon rang de sang_.

Les voyageurs temporels, les Griffondors de 7ème année et Ginny la regardèrent bouche bée.

-Ben quoi ?

-Sé' ma grande tu ne t'es jamais considéré comme une sang-pur.

-Oui je sais.

James jeta un regard en biais à Sirius.

-Alors tu m'expliques.

-C'est simple, je vais me conduire comme une petite sang-pur sage et obéissante.

Elle fit un grand sourire puis se leva et sortit de la grande salle.

-Elle est sérieuse tu crois ? Demanda Neville.

-Oui, mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas aux enfants de moldus qu'elle va s'en prendre.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était une sang-pur. Lança Remus.

-En fait elle ne se considère pas comme tel.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Sirius.

-Elle ne se considère pas comme supérieure aux autres de par son sang. Répondit Ginny.

Sélénia garda les couleurs des Serpentards le reste de la semaine. La réunion de l'AD se déroula le Vendredi soir, et grâce au professeur de métamorphose, les membres purent apprendre de nouveaux sorts.

Le samedi matin Sélénia, Ginny et Lily entrèrent dans le dortoir des mecs dans un vacarme assourdissant, ces derniers se réveillèrent en sursaut. Sirius, James et Dean grommelèrent avant de replonger sous leurs couvertures tandis que Remus, Neville et Seamus se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Sélénia jeta un sort aux couvertures des trois marmottes tandis que Ginny ouvrait la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette magique.

-Dépêchez-vous, exceptionnellement on a le droit d'aller à Préaulard dés ce matin. Lança Ginny.

-On vous rejoindra là-bas. Lui répondit Remus.

-D'accord, on se retrouve vers midi au Trois Balais.

-A tout à l'heure.

Les filles sortirent du dortoir et se dirigèrent vers le hall. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le hall elles remarquèrent que la plupart des élèves regroupés autour de Rusard étaient des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles. Elles remarquèrent également que de nombreux élèves se tenait dans le hall avec leur valise, normal pour un départ de vacances.

Une fois que Rusard leur ai donné la permission de sortir de l'école, les trois filles se dirigèrent vers Préaulard.

-Il y a une boutique de tenues de soirées à côtés de la librairie. Leur annonça Sélénia.

-Euh, Lucia et moi n'avons pas d'argent. Lui répondit Ginny.

Lily approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-C'est pas grave, je vous les payerais.

-Ah non ! S'exclamèrent Ginny et Lily.

-Ecoutez les filles, ça ne me pose aucun problème.

-Oui mais on ne pourra pas de rembourser !

-C'est pas grave Lucia.

Elles remontèrent la rue principale du village, dépassèrent Zonko et le Trois Balais, Sélénia entraîna ses deux condisciples dans une petite rue qui tournait sur la droite. Elles passèrent devant des boutiques d'apothicaires et autres. Puis elles arrivèrent devant une petite boutique dont la porte était faite d'un bois sombre et sculpté. Dans la vitrine était exposée une robe rouge composée d'un bustier brodé de noir et d'une jupe droite fendue à mi-cuisse.

Ginny et Lucia se penchèrent sur le prix et poussèrent un cri d'exclamation.

-Sélénia, tu as vu le prix de cette robe ?

-Oui, c'est un des modèles les moins chers.

-Mais…. Elle coûte 50 Gallions !!

-Oui je sais.

-Je refuse que tu dépenses autant d'argent pour moi.

-Pour moi aussi.

-Écoutez les filles, on va rentrer dans cette boutique, et va ressortir toutes les trois avec une robe, c'est clair ?

-Oui.

-Bien.

Sélénia poussa la lourde porte et pénétra dans la petite boutique, Ginny et Lily la suivirent aussitôt. Les deux furent surprise par l'intérieur de la boutique, le plafond était haut et la pièce très vaste, un immense lustre centrale éclairait la boutique, les robes étaient toutes exposées sur des mannequins, sur une étagère en bois massif était exposées de nombreuses paires de chaussures, sur une table était posées des têtes de mannequins sur lesquelles reposaient de somptueux chapeaux tandis que dans une vitrine étaient exposés de fins bijoux en argent. Une vieille dame s'approcha de Sélénia, elle portait une robe de sorcier bleu nuit et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en chignon.

-Sélénia ma chérie, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant Sélénia dans ses bras.

-Très bien merci.

-Tant mieux, comment vont tes parents ?

-Très bien.

La vieille femme se tourna vers Ginny et Lily.

-Sélénia tu ne me présentes donc pas tes amies ?

-Si, voici Ginny et Lucia.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je m'appelle Merwyn.

Elle se retourna vers Sélénia.

-Quel bon vent t'amène ma chérie ?

-Il y a un bal à Poudlard.

-Façon sang-pur ?

-Oui.

-Bien, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut. Ne bougez pas.

Elle s'éloigna des filles, passa derrière le comptoir et se rendit dans l'arrière boutique.

-Tu la connais ? Demanda Ginny.

-Oui, c'était la nourrice de Lawena, c'est elle qui l'a élevé.

-Ce n'est pas sa mère qui l'a élevé ? Interrogea Lily.

-Non, la mère de Lawena est morte peu après sa naissance, dans ces cas là, on fait appelle à une nourrice, qui remplacera la guérisseuse et s'occupera de sa fille. C'est rare, mais ça arrive.

-La pauvre.

Merwyn ressortit de l'arrière boutique, trois mannequins recouverts d'un drap de soie noire flottaient derrière elle.

-Voila mesdemoiselles, allez les essayer, il y a trois cabines d'essayages au fond de la boutique.

Les filles la suivirent jusqu'aux cabines d'essayages, elles étaient spacieuses, les parois intérieures étaient entièrement recouvertes de miroirs, un mannequins permettant de poser ses habits était disposé dans un angle de chaque cabines. Sélénia rentra dans la première cabine, Merwyn fit voler une des trois mannequins jusque dans la cabine, et ferma le rideau d'un coup de baguette magique. Ginny et Lily imitèrent aussitôt Sélénia. Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles ressortaient de leur cabine respective. Merwyn pénétra dans la cabine de Sélénia et en ressortit avec une boite blanche attachée par un ruban argent, elle fit de même avec les robes de Lily et Ginny.

-Bien, quand ce déroule votre bal ?

-Le 31.

-Bien, je vous enverrais vos robes ce jour là à midi. J'ai rajouté avec chacune de vos robes, une parurent de bijoux et une paire de chaussures assorties. Sélénia, j'enverrais un hibou à ta mère pour lui dire ce que vous avez pris.

-D'accord. A bientôt Merwyn.

-A bientôt.

Les trois filles sortirent de la boutique, lorsque la porte se fut refermée Lily et Ginny remercièrent Sélénia.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Tu veux rires, la robe que j'ai essayée coûte 500 Gallions. Lui rétorqua Ginny.

-Et la mienne coûte le même prix, sans parler des bijoux et des chaussures.

-Écoutez les filles, Merwyn ne contera que les robes et encore a à peine 100 Gallions, sachant que le mienne elle me l'a offerte.

-Tu es sure ? Et comment ça se fait ?

-Simplement parce que je suis une apprentie guérisseuse et que vous êtes mes amies.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Comment sont vos robes ? Demanda Lily.

-Chut, il ne faut rien dire, ça gâcherait la surprise. Souffla Sélénia.

-Ce n'est pas drôle. Rigola Ginny.

-Bon, il faut qu'on retrouve les mecs au Trois Balais.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le bar d'un pas lent. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, elles ne purent que constater que la plupart des personnes présentes étaient des Serpentard. Elles rejoignirent les garçons, qui avaient choisis une table à l'écart des autres. Ils commandèrent des Bierraubeurres, et décidèrent de ce qu'ils feraient le reste de la journée. Il fut convenu qu'ils passeraient à Zonko, puis à Honeyduke et enfin à la cabane hurlante. La journée se passa sans problèmes. Sirius remarqua que James et Lily s'étaient rapprochés, en tout cas ils ne se hurlaient plus dessus.

Le Mardi, jour du bal, les filles reçurent leur robes, accompagné d'une lettre de la mère de Sélénia.

-Elle dit quoi ? Demanda Ginny.

-Elle me demande si vos robes vous plaises.

-Bien sur que oui. Lancèrent les deux jeunes filles en cœur.

Elles se lancèrent dans une conversation enjouée, sur le bal qui se déroulerait le soir même. Lily avait accepté d'y aller avec James, Ginny y allait avec Remus, Sélénia avec Drago et Sirius avait demandé à une fille de Serdaigle prénommée Natasha et Neville avec Luna.

Le reste de la journée, ils le passèrent dans leur salle commune, vers six heures, les filles montèrent dans le dortoir pour se préparer, ce qui leur valu des ricanements de la part des mecs. Auxquels, avec toute la maturité qu'elle possédait, Sélénia répondit en tirant la langue.

Ginny était monté dans le dortoir des 7ème années, elle était enroulé dans une serviette de bain et contemplait son reflet dans le miroir.

-Ginny, ce n'est pas en restant assise face à ce miroir que tu sera prête à temps. Lui lança Sélénia qui venait de passer, vêtue d'un soutien-gorge et d'un boxer noir.

-Je sais.

Ginny décida enfin de se lever et se dirigea vers le lit de Sélénia sur lequel était posé sa robe. Elle laissa tomber la serviette de bain par terre et enfila la robe. Elle était noire, et lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles, le haut de la robe était formé d'un bustier noir brodé avec des perles rouges et de la dentelles noir, le bas du bustier était composé de tulle noir qui retombait élégamment sur la jupe, fendue des deux côtés au niveau des genoux. Elle attrapa les escarpins assortis à la robe, ils étaient noirs à talons hauts, et se nouaient à l'aide de lanières rouges qui lui montaient jusqu'à mi mollet. Ginny sortit un collier et une paire de boucles d'oreilles d'une petite boite rouge que contenait le paquet. La rousse mit le collier qui était un ras de cou, formait d'un ruban noir et d'une rose noire saupoudrait de paillettes rouges, les boucles d'oreilles étaient très simples, c'étaient deux petites boules noires. Ginny s'approcha du miroir, elle relava ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné, puis elle se maquilla les yeux de noir et se mit du rouge à lèvre couleur sang. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se trouvait belle. Elle pensa à Harry, son cœur s'accéléra.

-Sélénia. Appela-t-elle.

-Oui Gin, tu es magnifique.

-Merci, tu pourrais me prendre en photo s'il te plaît, je…. Je voudrais l'envoyer à Harry avec Horus.

-Pas de problème.

Sélénia – toujours en sous-vêtements – s'exécuta. C'est à ce moment là que Lily choisit de sortir de la salle de bain.

Sa robe rouge possédait de longues manches ouvertes à partir des épaules, la robe était décolletait de manière très élégante (donc ça fait pas sage, amis ça fait pas salope non plus ). La ceinture de la robe était faite de broderies noires. Ses escarpins étaient très simples et noirs. Lily portait des pendants noirs aux oreilles, ainsi qu'un sautoir noir. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, et s'était très légèrement maquillé les yeux de noir.

-Lucia, tu es superbe.

-Toi aussi Ginny, euh…. Sé', tu comptes allait au bal comme ça ?

-Ouai, je suis sure sue je vais faire un tabac. Je vais me préparer.

Elle prit son paquet, son maquillage et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Lily s'assit sur son lit et regarda Ginny qui donnait une enveloppe à Horus.

-C'est quoi ?

-Pour Harry.

-Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui.

-Je l'aime.

Ginny prit un air rêveur, elle fut interrompue par Sélénia qui sortait de la salle de bain.

-Déj…. Mais Lily resta bouche bée devant la jeune Griffondor.

Sélénia portait une robe blanche. Le haut de la robe était composé d'un dos nu blanc à col roulé et d'un corset brodé de bleu et d'argent qu'elle avait plaçait juste en dessous de sa poitrine, la ficelle du corset avait était remplacé par un ruban de satin bleu nuit. La jupe était fendue à mi cuisse et lui tombait en bas des pieds, et ceux malgré les escarpins que portait le jaune Black. Ils étaient blancs, et étaient noués à l'aide de rubans de satin bleu nuit qui s'arrêté juste en dessous des genoux de Sélénia, de plus les escarpins possédaient des talons de 10 cm, la Griffondor atteignait désormais les 1m75.

Sélénia avait mit du khôl et du mascara noir, faisant ainsi ressortit ses yeux bleus. Ses oreilles étaient ornées de pendants en argent qui arrivait jusqu'à ses épaules, son poignet droit était enserré par un bracelet lui aussi en argent, qui avait étai enroulé trois fois autour du poignet. Sélénia avait attaché ses cheveux en une coiffure particulièrement complexe composé de tresses dans lesquelles elle avait glissé des fils d'argents.

-Quoi, j'ai un truc de coincer dans les dents ?

-Non, tu es très belle.

Sélénia leur fit un sourire et tourna sur elle-même.

-On y va, c'est l'heure.

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que les mecs attendaient les filles dans la salle commune.

Lorsque James vit Lily, son cœur manqua un battement, elle était si belle, plus rien ne lui importait, il ne vit pas Ginny et Sélénia, il ne voyait qu'elle.

-Ça va Jacob ? Lui demanda timidement Lily.

-Oui, tu es magnifique.

Lily se sentit rougir.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Remus s'approcha de Ginny et lui tendis le bras. La rousse passa son bras sur celui de Remus et le groupe sortit de la salle commune.

Neville retrouva Luna dans le hall, cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas de radis en guise de boucle d'oreilles. Sirius partit rejoindre Natasha. Sélénia retrouva Drago devant l'entrée des cachots, il était vêtu d'un costume moldu noir.

-Vous êtes particulièrement belle Miss Black.

-Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus Mr Malfoy.

Sans ce soucier des regards de dégoût que leur lançait les Serpentards, le couple se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

**A suivre.**

**Et voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui **

**Bxs et a bientôt**

**Eliane.**


	17. Bal 1ère partie

**Bonsoir à vous Ô mes lecteurs . Voilà le tout petit chapitre 15 (il est pas plus court que mes autres chapitres lol), bon, sans plus attendre les réponses aux reviews:**

**Maelys Halliwell Black: je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également .**

**lauralavoiepelletier: et ben voilà la suite .**

**didibe34790: et oui, ça faisait longtemps, mais que veux-tu c'est àa le manque d'inpiration (ou syndrome de la page blanche mdr)**

**Elayna Black: je suis contente que tu trouves se robes belles, en plus ça flatte mon ego étant donné que je les sorts tout droit de mon imagination , je suis très contente que tu trouve ma fic agréable à lire, parce qu'en me relisant, je trouve toujours ma manière d'écrire très désagréable...**

**Rebecca-Black: en parlant du couple Sé' et Drago, ta review risque de se vérifier pour ce chapitre, mais chuuuuuuuuut lol. Je pensais mettre Sé' et Drago ensemble, j'aimerais donc savoir ce que vous en pensez, vous lecteurs .**

**Bonne lecture .**

**--**

Chapitre 15 :

Loin de Poudlard, loin de ce bal, loin de sa sœur, loin de son âme sœur, loin du tout, loin dans une forêt si sombre, Harry Potter était assis à quelque mètre de la tente où Ron et Hermione ne cessaient de se disputer, il en avait marre, marre d'être l'élu, marre de ces disputes, marre de tout. Il prit la boite dans laquelle reposait l'œil magique de Maugrey, demain il chercherait un endroit pour l'enterrer, il le jura, il lui jura, il se le jura. Il entendit un bruissement d'aile, puis il le vit, celui qu'il espérait voir depuis tant de jour, de semaine, de mois, celui qui n'arrivait jamais, Horus. Son faucon, celui de sa sœur, il se doutait que Sélénia ne lui enverrait pas de lettre, ne prendrait pas de ses nouvelles, trop dangereux lui avait-elle dit avant qu'ils ne partent tous les trois, puis elle avait rajouté : «Je te fais confiance grand frère, tu réussiras ».

Il vit Horus faire tomber une lettre, il le vit baisser la tête vers lui, il n'avait jamais remarqué, mais ce faucon avait le même regard que Sélénia. Le survivant ferma la boite et la glissa dans la pochette qu'il avait autour du coup, dedans il y avait la carte du maraudeur, sa cape d'invisibilité, l'album photo que Hagrid lui avait offert, le vif d'or, les morceaux du miroir de Sirius –il ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'il lavait brisé –il y avait la photo de sa deuxième famille, son éclair de feu miniaturisé, et surtout il y avait le ruban que portait Ginny cet été, c'est Sélénia qui lui avait donné avant qu'ils ne partent.

Flash Back

_Harry vit Sélénia sortir du tissu de la poche de sa robe de sorcier, et le tendis à son frère de cœur._

_-Tiens, c'est pour pas que tu l'oublis._

_-Sé', c'est le ruban de Ginny !_

_-Oui, elle pense l'avoir perdu, tiens, prend le, ça te porteras chance._

_-Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Souffla le survivant._

_Sélénia s'empara de la pochette que Harry portait autour du coup, et fourra le ruban dedans._

_-Je t'interdis de le lui rendre avant votre mariage. Lui ordonna la jeune Black, un sourire satisfait collé sur les lèvres._

_-Sé', on se mariera sans doute jamais avec Ginny._

_-Je ne pense pas, vous êtes fait pour aller ensemble._

_Harry entendit Hermione l'appeler. Sélénia le prit dans ses bras, elle le lâcha et descendis les escaliers en trombe._

Fin du Flash Back

Il ramassa la lettre, lorsqu'il déchira l'enveloppe, une photo tomba face contre terre, au dos, le survivant reconnus la fine écriture de Ginny, sa Ginny, il relu son message une bonne centaine de fois, lorsqu'il l'eu gravé dans sa mémoire, il retourna la photo, elle était la, sous ses yeux dans cette robe si sublime. Harry devina tout de suite d'où la robe venait, Ginny, sa Ginny était si belle, dans cette robe qui transformait la rousse en une déesse. Le survivant posa la photo sur son cœur et murmura des paroles que seule Ginny pouvait entendre, malgré les Kilomètres qui les séparaient, malgré la peur qui le traquait à chaque instant. Il glissa la photo dans la pochette et se retourna vers la tente, il n'entendait plus de cris, Ron et Hermione avaient dut cesser de se disputer, il regagna la tente. Hermione tentait en vain de métamorphoser un vieux guignon de pain en nourriture décente tandis que Ron semblait bouder dans un des fauteuils pourris de la tente.

-Vous vous êtes clamés ? Demanda le survivant, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire de cette manière ? Demanda sèchement Ron.

-Rien, rien du tout.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en face de celui de Ron, il porta la main à sa pochette et ferma les yeux.

Sélénia aperçut Jacob et Lucia, plus rien ne semblait exister autour d'eux, ce qui fit sourire la jeune Black, elle vit aussi Natasha qui portait une robe d'une simplicité enchanteresse. Elle vit Ginny portait la main à son cœur, fermer les yeux et sourire, un sourire empli d'amour, elle vit Ryan poser une main sur son épaule, comme pour lui demander si tout allait bien, la rousse répondit par un hochement de tête. Sélénia se rapprocha un peu plus de Drago, comme pour ce rassurer, ce dernier passant un bras autour de sa taille.

La Grande Salle avait été décoré pour l'occasion, les tables couvertes de longues nappes blanches avaient été poussée contre les murs, à la table des professeurs se trouvait un orchestre, des bougies blanche enserrées dans du cristal flottaient paresseusement au dessus de la piste de danse qui était composée d'un grand tapis blanc.

-On se croirait à un mariage. Songea Lily.

Elle ne fut pas la seule à constater ce léger détail. La plupart des personnes présentes au bal étaient des Serpentards, Drago constata que pour la plupart les élèves présents étaient également des sang-purs. Il tourna la tête vers Sélénia, elle était vraiment sublime, elle n'était pas vulgaire, elle était elle, même si elle refuser le titre de sang-pur tout dans son attitude, cette fierté non dissimulée d'être ce qu'elle était, une apprentie Guérisseuse, son port de tête, tout en elle respirait la noblesse et c'est ce qui faisait d'elle une vraie Black. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et sourit, sourire auquel il répondit.

L'orchestre commença à jouer une mélodie barbante qui faisait des bals de sang-purs la chose la plus ennuyante au monde, les couples commencèrent à rejoindre la piste de danse. Drago soupira et entraîna Sélénia sur la piste, Remus et Ginny était assis dans un coin à parler de ce que Ginny avait baptisé « La lutte pour le droit des loups-garous ».

Cela faisait prés de deux heures que le bal avait commençait quand Sélénia mis leur plan à exécution.

**Flash Back**

_Neville, Luna, Ginny, Drago et Sélénia étaient dans le coin le plus reculé de la bibliothèque, c'est-à-dire perdu entre deux étagères de livres que personnes ne lisait jamais par pure flemme de parcourir le kilomètre et demi qui séparait l'entrée de la bibliothèque et ces étagères._

_-On doit absolument voler cette épée._

_-Mais pourquoi ?_

_-Elle peut permettre de détruire les Horcruxes._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Elle absorbe le pouvoir et les capacités magiques de tout ce qu'elle tue._

_-Donc, elle possède le venin du Basilic._

_-Exactement._

_-Et on la vole quand ?_

_-Le soir du bal, elle est dans le bureau de Rogue, donc techniquement il ne devrait pas y être ce soir là._

_-Et comment on va faire ?_

_-Comme ça…_

Fin du Flash Back

La jeune Griffondor se trouvait depuis maintenant quelques minutes devant l'une des tables en train de boire des boisons légèrement alcoolisée avec Drago, elle le savait, c'était à elle de tous déclencher, et c'était le moment. Elle lâcha son verre qui se brisa au sol, elle fit mine de tomber, Drago la rattrapa, passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-C'est partit.

Ginny qui se dirigea vers eux, délaissant ainsi Remus, qui se leva avec un air inquiet sur le visage. La sœur Carrow s'approcha à grands pas du couple.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

-Je crois qu'elle a un peu bu. Répondit Drago.

-Mêm…. Même pas vrai, suis en pleine…. Forme. Répondit Sélénia avec une voix de bourrée.

-Je vais l'accompagner jusqu'à sa salle commune.

-Vous savez où est la salle commune des Griffondors ? Demanda Carrow avec un air suspicieux.

-Moi… sais ou elle est.

-Le mot de passe c'est _obéissance_.

-Merci Ginny.

-De rien.

Le Serpentard sortit de la Grande Salle tout en soutenant Sélénia.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Sirius d'une vois inquiète.

-Rien de grave. Lui répondit Ginny.

-Ginny. Appela Neville.

-Oui ?

-Luna veut nous montrer un truc dans le parc, tu viens ?

-J'arrive.

Elle se dirigea à grand pas vers Neville, ils sortirent rapidement, un peut trop rapidement au goût de Remus.

-C'est louche.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'ils soient tous sortis d'un coup.

-On les suit. Proposa Lily.

James et Sirius approuvèrent, les quatre voyageurs sortirent de la Grande Salle, et virent Luna, Ginny et Neville se diriger non pas vers le parc, mais vers les escaliers qui menaient aux étages. Le plus discrètement possible, ils les suivirent. Les trois Griffondors s'arrêtèrent au deuxième étage, là où les attendaient Drago et une Sélénia plus qu'en forme.

-On peut y aller.

-Oui, il n'y a personne.

Les trois Griffondors se dirigèrent vers le bureau du Directeur, tandis que Drago et Sélénia s'adossaient au mur. Les maraudeurs allaient sortir de leur cachette pour leur demander ce qu'il se passait, lorsque les voix d'Alecto Carrow et de Rogue se firent entendre.

-Vous devriez tout de même vérifier.

-Et pourquoi ça Alecto ?

-Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que ces cinq élèves en particuliers soient sortis en même temps ?

-Black n'est pas en état de voler quoi que ce soit.

-Elle non, mais ces amis ?

-Ecoutez Alecto, je ne pense pas que l'épée coure un quelconque danger, et c'est seulement pour vous le prouver que nous allons vérifier.

Au moment où les deux Mangemorts allaient apparaître à l'angle du couloir, Sélénia attrapa Drago par sa cravate et l'attira contre elle, elle déboutonna la chemise du blond à moitié, passa une de ses mains sous sa chemise, tandis que son autre main passait sur la nuque du Serpentard, elle posa ses lèvres sur celle du blond, il répond à son baiser, il la soulève, elle noue ses jambes autour de sa taille. Leur baiser se fait plus enflammé, il passe ses mains dans le dos de la sang et or et tire sur le ruban qui maintiens son corset. Drago sent une douce chaleur envahir le creux de ses reins, Sélénia resserre son étreinte, se colle un peu plus au blond.

-Hum, Hum. Lance Alecto dans une imitation parfaite de Dolores Ombrage

Drago rompt le baiser et pose Sélénia à terre, le couple se tourne vers les deux professeurs.

-Vous avez l'air en meilleure forme que tout à l'heure Miss Black.

-Euh…. Ça va un peu mieux en effet. Répondit Sélénia, un faible sourire fixé sur les lèvres.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans ce couloir ?

-Euh….

Remus vit Sélénia agiter sa baguette dans le dos de Malfoy et murmurer une formule.

-Bon, on fait comment pour ouvrir cette vitrine ? Demanda anxieusement Neville.

-Fred et George m'ont appris un truc de moldu pour ouvrir des portes ou d'autres trucs fermé à clef.

-Et ça marche ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai encore jamais essayé.

Elle retira deux épingles qu'elle avait dans les cheveux, deux mèches vinrent lui chatouillé la nuque. Elle glissa les épingles dans la serrure, il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir ouvrir la vitrine, elle allait ouvrir la porte lorsque le patronus de Sélénia apparut.

-Putain merde, ils arrivent.

Ginny attrapa l'épée, et le trio se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers qui menaient à la sortie, il ne leur restait plus que quatre marches lorsque Luna percuta violemment Alecto Carrow.

-Je vous l'avez dit Severus. Lança-t-elle fièrement tout en attrapant Luna par le bras.

Les yeux de Rogue lançaient des éclairs, il s'approcha de Ginny et lui arracha l'épée des mains.

-Alecto, occupez-vous d'eux.

Il gravit les marches qui le séparaient de son bureau. Alecto regarda les trois élèves avec un sourire victorieux.

-Suivez-moi.

Elle sortit du passage, suivi de prés par Ginny, Neville et Luna. Quand ils passèrent devant la statue derrière laquelle Sélénia et Drago s'étaient cachés, Ginny croisa le regard de la jeune Black.

-On doit les sortir de là. Murmura Sélénia à Drago.

**--**

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, alors Rebecca-Black, que penses-tu du couple Sélénia/Drago?? A plus Ô lecteurs.**

**Eliane, votre humble auteur .**


	18. Bal 2ème partie

**Bonjour tout le monde, alors ce chapitre est vraiment pas génial et j'avoue l'avoir fait à la va-vite et ce malgré le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire , mais après ce chapitre j'ai pour ambition de totalement changer de style, donc voilà.**

**les réponses aux reviews:**

**didine34790: je compte faire les prochains chapitres un peu plus longs **

**Maelys Halliwell Black: euh... les critiques sont acceptés **

**Story-by-Nessa: C'est un peu le but en fait, j'ai lu plein de fic impossible à lire du coup j'essaie de faire un effort . je ne sait pas encore comment ils vont finir ensemble mdr.**

**miss luna: je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et du coup j'ai peur de te décevoir avec ce chapitre --°.**

**Rebecca-Black: oui je trouve aussi XD**

**Skai: par attachant tu entend quoi? dsl je suis curieuse , ravie que ma fic t'ai plu , j'aime bien les reviews comme ça, parce que j'ai toujours l'impression que mes chapitres sont tout moches...bref**

**Missterre: euh...j'avais pas pensé à ça XD, mais bon je ne pense pas que ce soit trop grave, enfin je pense.**

**Et voilà**

**Bonne lecture **

Chapitre 16 :

_Alecto regarda les trois élèves avec un sourire victorieux._

_-Suivez-moi._

_Elle sortit du passage, suivie de prés par Ginny, Neville et Luna. Quand ils passèrent devant la statue derrière laquelle étaient cachés Sélénia et Drago, Ginny croisa le regard de la jeune Black._

_-On doit les sortir de là, murmura Sélénia à Drago._

Alors qu'elle allait se relever, le blond la retint par le bras.

-Attends.

-Attendre quoi ? Ils vont se faire torturer !

-Je le sais bien mais avant d'aller les chercher, on va devoir faire diversion.

-Comment ça ?

-T'es bien comme Potter toi, tu fonces et après tu réfléchis, lui lança Drago dans un sourire.

Sélénia se leva pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne et comme c'était le cas, ils sortirent de leur cachette.

-Comment comptes-tu créer une diversion ?

-Les membres de l'AD sont-ils tous venus au bal ?

-Non, il n'y avait à peine la moitié.

-D'accord. Tu vas aller réveiller ceux qui n'étaient pas présent et on se retrouve tous à la Salle sur Demande dans dix minutes.

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Aller chercher ceux qui sont restés au bal.

Ils se séparèrent et la jeune Black se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serdaigles. Les voyageurs temporels sortirent à leur tour de leur cachette.

-On va retourner dans le Grande Salle, ce serait trop bête que Malfoy remarque notre absence, fit remarquer Sirius.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, approuva Lily.

Ils prirent le plus de passages secrets possibles et se retrouvèrent dans la salle réservée au bal à peine quelques minutes après Malfoy.

-Où étiez-vous? Leur demanda-t-il.

-Dehors. D'ailleurs tu n'aurais pas vu Neville, Luna et Ginny ?

-C'est pour ça que je vous cherchais. Venez, on doit retrouver Sé' à la Salle sur Demande.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la Salle d'un pas rapide. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face un pan de mur vide du septième étage, Drago passa devant trois fois de suite et une porte apparut. La salle était différente de la dernière fois, désormais, c'était une salle spacieuse qui contenait uniquement une table en son centre.

-Bien, commença Drago, on a un problème.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda une Serpentard qui portait encore une courte chemise de nuit, chose que beaucoup de ses condisciples masculins avaient remarqué.

-Ginny, Neville et Luna se sont fait prendre dans le bureau de Rogue.

-Et ils faisaient quoi au juste dans le bureau de Rogue ?

-Ils cherchaient un moyen d'aider Harry.

-Je suppose qu'ils se sont fait prendre ?

-Tu supposes très bien Mary.

La Serpentard eut un sourire de satisfaction.

-Il faut que vous créiez une diversion qui nous permettra de les libérer.

-Et on dispose de quel moyen pour faire cette diversion.

-Du talent des jumeaux Weasley, leur répondit Sélénia avec un sourire particulièrement maraudesque.

Un carton apparut alors sur la table.

-Ça, ce sont ce que les jumeaux ont accepté de laisser à Harry.

-Comment ça « laissé » ? Demanda un Poufsouffle.

-Vous vous souvenez qu'Harry a remporté le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Toute l'assemblée acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Avec une once d'inquiétude traversant son regard, Lily croisa celui de James qui lui prit la main pour la rassurer.

-Bien. Afin que les jumeaux puissent ouvrir leur propre boutique, Harry a offert sa récompense, récompense qui était de mille Gallions. En guise de remerciement, ils lui permettent de se servir dans la boutique. Il n'aime pas trop ça mais Fred et George peuvent être très convainquant quand ils le veulent, expliqua Sélénia.

-Et il y a quoi exactement dans ce carton ?

-Des trucs classiques: des Feuxfous Fesuboum, des crèmes canaris, Pousse-Rikiki, nougats Néansang, répondit Sélénia.

-On va se répartir en plusieurs équipes. Ceux qui étaient au bal, vous y retournez et vous introduisez certains des produits dans les boissons ou la nourriture le plus discrètement possible. Les autres vous balancez les pétards un peu partout dans le château, ça devrait créer une diversion suffisante pour que Drago et moi puissions aller chercher Neville, Ginny et Luna.

Très vite, les groupes se formèrent et ils sortirent petit à petit de la Salle sur Demande.

Les voyageurs temporels prirent le même chemin que Mary.

-Mary.

-Oui.

-Ça ne te gènes pas d'être la seule Serpentard ? Demanda Sirius, s'attirant ainsi les foudres de James.

-Pas le moins du monde. Je leur sers un peu d'espion en fait, répondit-elle en souriant. Et puis je ne suis pas la seule, il y a Drago aussi.

-Oui mais lui tout le monde sait qu'il est du côté d'Harry, fit remarquer Lily.

-C'est pour ça qu'en dehors de l'AD je l'ignore complètement. Les futurs Mangemorts ne se doutent pas une seule seconde que je suis dans votre camp, je participe même à certaine de leur réunions. Je passe ensuite les informations à Sélénia qui les fait remonter à ses parents donc à l'Ordre.

-Mais pourquoi tu fais ça. Je veux dire, rien ne t'oblige à le faire.

-Et bien, Potter est notre seul espoir. Il est le seul à pouvoir LE vaincre et sauver le monde sorcier. Je tiens à l'aider car il faut qu'il réussisse, leur avoua Mary.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, les voyageurs temporels se rendirent compte de l'énorme charge qu'Harry devait porter sur ses paroles. Sirius se souvint alors des paroles prononcées par Sélénia : « Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… ». Sirius regarda une nouvelle fois Mary. Elle était vraiment belle et très attirante, ni trop mince ni trop grosse. Elle avait de belles formes ainsi que des jambes de danseuse. Un petit sourire aguicheur était en permanence collé à ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses et rosées. Ses yeux en amande avaient une teinte vert menthe à l'eau encadrés de longs cils noir. Ses cheveux bouclés, qui lui cascadaient dans le dos jusqu'au niveau des fesses, étaient d'un noir corbeau, parsemés de mèches rouge sang. Mary était sans nul doute une très belle femme.

La Serpentard les laissa lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage.

Ayant camouflé les différentes friandises des jumeaux Weasley sous leurs robes, ils prirent le chemin de la grande salle d'un pas mal assuré.

OoOoO

Sa longue cape noire virevoltant dans un bruit sec à chacun de ses pas, le directeur avançait le plus vite possible dans les couloirs. Il avait promis à Dumbledore qu'il veillerait sur les élèves, et pour l'instant il avait lamentablement échoué, enfin pas tout a fait, il avait quand même réussi à minimiser les choses notamment en empêchant les Carrow de torturer la plupart des élèves collés, principalement des premières années. Severus Rogue soupira bruyamment. Le plus dur était de protéger et couvrir les Griffondors mais il avait passé un accord avec Yael et Dumbledore: empêcher l'AD de couler. Pour l'instant c'était une réussite mais Londubat, Weasley et Lovegood n'avaient, sur ce coup, pas vraiment été malins. Pourquoi diable voulaient-ils cette épée ? Sur cette dernière interrogation, Rogue se hâta dans la direction du bureau des Carrow où il y entra sans frapper. Il vit Weasley, l'expression dure et chacun de ses muscles tendus à l'extrême, agenouillée par terre, le visage en sang. Lovegood semblait perdue, sa robe bleue pastel tachée elle aussi de sang. Londubat, inconscient, était allongé à terre, une entaille barrant son front.

-Alecto, j'aimerais vraiment que vous n'abîmiez pas trop les sangs purs, sinon le maître sera quelque peu contrarié, fit remarquer Rogue d'un ton neutre.

Alecto eut un sourire forcé avant de baisser sa baguette. Elle se tourna vers son frère.

-Je vais raccompagner le directeur jusqu'à son bureau. Ne leur fait rien tant que je ne serai pas revenu.

Les deux Mangemorts sortirent du bureau. Amycus se tourna alors vers les trois élèves avec un sourire sadique. Certes d'un point de vue torture et sadisme, il était loin derrière Bellatrix mais il n'était pas en reste. Il leva sa baguette et murmura :

-Sectumsempra.

Le sort toucha Ginny de plein fouet. "Le sang se voit moins sur le noir" pensa Amycus, sarcastique. Le hurlement de la rousse fut recouvert par une série d'explosions. Amycus sortit en trombe du bureau mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'un sort le propulsait violemment contre un mur. Il tomba inconscient sur le sol. Drago se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte pendant que Sélénia pénétrait dans la salle en courant. Elle se précipita sur Ginny et aussitôt le contre-sort murmuré le sang cessa de couler. Drago s'assura que Luna n'avait rien de grave avant de s'approcher de Neville, toujours inconscient. Le Serpentard vérifia s'il respirait toujours, puis il le souleva et la plaça sur son dos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Sélénia.

-Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Tu ferais mieux de faire pareil avec Ginny.

Sélénia hocha la tête. Elle souleva Ginny et passa un bras de la rousse autour de son cou. Luna se leva pour aider Sélénia à soutenir Ginny. Le groupe avançait lentement et, au détour d'un couloir, ils virent Mary débouler comme une furie avec Ryan et Silver.

-Comment as-tu su que nous étions là ? Demanda Sélénia.

-J'ai fait le chemin de l'infirmerie au bureaux des Carrow en sens inverse puisque, connaissant ces deux Mangemorts, il était logique que Ginny, Luna et Neville soient blessés.

Ryan proposa son aide à Drago, aide que ce dernier accepta avec joie. Le Serpentard passa un des bras de Neville autour de ses épaules puis Ryan fit de même. Le chemin vers l'infirmerie se fit beaucoup plus rapidement ainsi.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, l'infirmière se précipita vers eux. Elle leur ordonna de déposer Neville et Ginny sur des lits avant de disparaître quelques minutes et de revenir avec une table roulante couverte de flacons.

-C'est vous qui vous êtes occupé de Miss Weasley ? Demanda l'infirmière à Sélénia.

Cette dernière hocha la tête.

-Je vois que l'enseignement de votre mère a porté ses fruits. Aidez- moi à changer Miss Weasley. Vous deux, lança-t-elle en direction de Drago et Ryan, changez Mr Londubat.

Pour plus d'intimité, l'infirmière tira les rideaux autour de lit de Ginny. Tandis qu'elle maintenait la rousse assise, Sélénia lui détacha sa robe, lui passa la chemise d'un pyjama puis finit de lui retirer sa robe. Elle laissa Pomfresh s'occuper de Ginny et rejoignit les deux autres.

Son regard se dirigea alors vers la porte et elle sursauta, Rogue se tenait dans l'embrasure et les fixait, le visage impassible.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Mary d'un ton sec.

-Miss Lestrange, veuillez garder votre calme. Quand à vous, il désigna les Griffondors du menton, la prochaine fois soyez plus discrets, je ne pourrais pas vous couvrir à chaque fois.

Il se retourna et sortit brusquement de l'infirmerie, sa cape voletant comme à son habitude à chacun de ses pas.

-Mais de quoi parle t-il ? S'indigna Mary.

-Aucune idée, souffla Sélénia.

**A suivre**

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui**

**Les critiques sont acceptées et encore plus acceptées si elles sont constructive et pertinentes **

**Eliane.**


	19. Rogue et Yael

**Salutations mes chers lecteurs (et lectrices), désolé pour ce chapitre 17 Guimauve et tout pourri, ayez le courage de le lire jusqu'au bout, je vous promet des progrès pour les prochains chapitres (j'ai la vague impression d'avoir déjà promis ça moi...). Dans ce chapitre, apparition de la mère de Sélénia (c'est pas trop tôt me direz-vous), et on approche de la fin de la fic.**

**Je pars dès demain (a 6h00 précisément) pour l'Irlande, et je reviens dans trois semaines, le tout sans accès à Internet. Ce qui veut dire que le prochain chapitre sera très long à poster. Je vous présentes mes excuses d'avances **

**Pour les critiques constructives, allez-y de bon cœur (votre avais m'intéresse vraiment). Bon, maintenant passons aux réponses aux reviews:**

**amélie: ben la voilà , je suis contente que ma fic te plaise.**

**Nolyssa: Je sais, mais j'adore embêter mes lecteurs XD, par contre j'ai bien peur que ce chapitre soit un peu décevant (enfin je pense). Bref, heureuse qu'elle te plaise à ce point **

**thingthong: effectivement, j'avais pas fait attention. mais on va dire qu'elle à pas entendue XD. En tout cas merci de ma l'avoir fait remarquer**

**Rebecca Black: contente qu'il t'es plus, mais bon, comme je l'ai fait remarqué dans mon petit blablatage intensif, ce chapitre est très guimauve, donc c'est pas sure qu'il plaise.**

**Et voilà, c'est tout... Pour le moment XD (contaminé par la télé-réalité dsl)  
**

**Chapitre 17**

Il eut un silence pendant lequel Ginny bougea dans son sommeil.

-Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'il ne soit pas un traître ? Demanda Sélénia dans un murmure.

-C'est de Rogue dont on parle, fit simplement remarquer Mary.

-Il a tué Dumbledore, répondit Luna.

-Pour me sauver la vie, compléta Drago.

Silver et Ryan se contentaient de regarder la scène avec une pointe de curiosité dans le regard, bien que "pointe" de curiosité soit un doux euphémisme. Il savait déjà que Rogue avait tué Dumbledore mais ils ignoraient que c'était pour sauver Drago.

-En quoi tuer Dumbledore aurait pu te sauver la vie ? Demanda Mary.

-Car c'est à moi que Vous-Savez-Qui avait confié cette mission mais ma mère a fait faire à Rogue un serment inviolable.

-Il ne devait pas te laisser échouer, termina Sélénia.

-Tu étais au courant ?

-Ta mère en a parlé à la mienne, avoua la jeune Black.

OoOoO

Rogue se tenait accroupi devant la cheminée du bureau directorial. Il se saisit d'un pot en terre cuite, y plongea la main et jeta une poudre verte dans le feu. Tout de suite, les flammes abandonnèrent les couleurs de Griffondor pour se vêtir de celles de Serpentard.

Rogue mit sa tête dans l'âtre. Il ouvrit la bouche, avalant une bouffée de cendre au passage, toussa, crachota mais parvint tout de même à articuler :

-Manoir des Black.

Rogue eut l'impression que sa tête se détachait de son corps. Le manoir Black possédant plusieurs cheminés, il choisit celle du bureau, sachant pertinemment que Black n'y mettait que rarement les pieds.

Et il eut de la chance, il la vit, assise sur le canapé de cuir sombre, le nez plongé dans un vieux grimoire.

-Yael, appela Rogue.

La Guérisseuse se leva et vint s'asseoir en tailleur face à la cheminée, son livre ouvert sur les genoux.

-Que ce passe t-il Severus ?

-Ta fille a encore fait des siennes.

Il vit Yael soupirer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Elle et Malfoy faisaient le guet pendant que Londubat, Lovegood et Weasley tentaient, en vain, d'emprunter l'épée de Griffondor, sans doute dans le but de la transmettre à Potter.

Severus vit Yael froncer les sourcils.

-Tu as réussi à les couvrir ?

-Disons que j'ai limité les dégâts comme j'ai pu. Alecto était avec moi.

-Bien.

-Je ne pourrais pas continuer comme ça indéfiniment.

-Severus, tu as promis à Dumbledore de les protéger.

-Je sais mais il n'est pas aisé de duper le Seigneur des Ténèbres en permanence, Yael.

-Tu es très doué pour ça Severus sinon tu n'aurais sûrement pas survécu toutes ses années.

Au bout d'un moment, Yael se contorsionna pour faire face à la porte. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Rogue.

-Fait de ton mieux. Tu dois y aller, je crois que Sirius arrive.

Rogue hocha la tête, avalant une nouvelle bouffée de cendre avant de sortir sa tête de l'âtre. Rogue épousseta ses cheveux crasseux et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Il regarda un instant la lueur des flammes se refléter sur la lame de l'épée; il aiderait Potter... pour Lily.

OoOoO

Depuis maintenant prés d'une heure, Sirius cherchait sa moitié. Il avait fait toutes les chambres pour savoir où elle se cachait. Il était allé dans la chambre de Narcissa et ,si sa cousine s'y trouvait bien avec Andromeda, aucunes des deux femmes n'avaient su lui dire où se trouvait Yael. Il avait croisé Molly à la cuisine qui n'avait pas pu lui répondre non plus. Il trouva les jumeaux et Arthur sur la terrasse mais toujours pas de Yael. Il était allé dans le jardin, prés du petit étang, où était seulement installé Remus et Tonks. Puis il s'était dirigé vers les serres, découvrant Lawena, les bras chargés de plante. Elle l'avait alors aiguillé vers la bibliothèque. Sirius avait donc fait demi-tour, monté les quarante marches qui le séparait de la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait que Lisys et Eléanor, sa charmante fille de cinq ans et demi. C'est en sortant de la bibliothèque qu'il vit de la lumière filtrer sous la porte du bureau. C'était une pièce dans laquelle il évitait le plus possible d'y pénétrer car elle lui rappelait beaucoup trop James et leur soirées passées à boire et à parler. Il s'approcha doucement de la porte et la poussa. Et il la vit enfin, son étincelle de lumière, la plus belle femme qu'il lui est jamais était donnée de voir, la femme dont il était toujours amoureux. Sa moitié était assise face à la cheminée, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Il s'approcha le plus discrètement possible bien qu'il savait qu'elle l'avait sans doute entendu entrer. Il se mit à genoux derrière elle et passa ses bras autour de ses frêles épaules.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Tendrement, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Yael et lova son visage dans son cou. La Guérisseuse lui passa doucement la main dans les cheveux.

-Je t'aime aussi Sirius.

Ce dernier passa alors son bras gauche dans le dos de sa femme tandis que son bras droit passait sous les cuisses de Yael. Il la souleva, faisant ainsi tomber le livre au sol.

-Dans ce cas Madame Black, prouvez-moi votre amour, lui souffla-t-il

Yael éclata d'un rire cristallin et l'embrassa.

OoOoO

Sélénia était sorti de l'infirmerie, y laissant Mary, Ryan et Silver. Elle avait entendu Drago la suivre. Elle sentait bien qu'il voulait lui parler mais pour l'instant elle n'en éprouvait aucunement envie. Habituellement, elle réfléchissait à chacune de ses décisions, pesant le pour et le contre. Parfois, ses monologues intérieurs ne pouvaient durer qu'une fraction de seconde mais là ,avec Drago, elle avait agi par instinct. Non pas par instinct, elle s'était juste laissé guider par ses sentiments. Elle avait embrassé Malfoy parce qu'elle en avait eu envie, terriblement envie. Elle devait faire sa valise, le train qui la ramènerait enfin chez elle pour les vacances de Noël partait tôt le lendemain. Sa mère lui avait envoyé un hibou pour lui demander d'inviter Lucia, Jacob, Ryan et Silver. Ginny et Drago venaient aussi étant donné qu'ils habitaient désormais au manoir Black. Elle avait également proposé à Neville et Luna de passer les vacances au manoir mais tous les deux avaient décliné son invitation.

C'est la main de Drago posé sur son épaule qui la sortit de ses pensées.

-Sélénia, il faut vraiment qu'on parle.

-Dray, on parlera demain.

Elle voulut partir mais Drago la retint par le bras, la força à se retourner et la plaqua contre son torse. Il l'enserra de ses bras et posa son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune Black, tout prés de son oreille.

-Je t'aime Sélénia, et je t'ai toujours aimé.

Il lâcha la Griffondor et partit en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard, laissant une Sélénia totalement abasourdie. Hébétée, elle resta quelque minute figée au milieu du couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'une Serdaigle lui demande si tout allait bien.

OoOoO

Ron venait d'apparaître devant la Chaumière au Coquillage, il était d'abord allé au Terrier mais il l'avait trouvé vide. Il avait parcouru toute son ancienne maison au pas de course, hurlant le nom de ses parents avant de se rendre compte que tout les placards étaient vides et que l'horloge au sept aiguilles avait disparu. C'est à partir de ce moment là qu'il avait décidé de demander de l'aide à Bill et Fleur.

Le rouquin se tenait debout devant le portillon qui permettait d'entrer dans la propriété de son frère. Il le poussa et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte d'entrée. Plusieurs fois il avait été tenté de retourner au côté d'Harry et Hermione mais il était encore trop en colère. Il avait conscience d'avoir agit comme un véritable imbécile; il ne pouvait tout simplement plus supporter la recherche des Horcruxes.

Il frappa à la porte et vit apparaître son frère, la baguette tendue dans sa direction. Bill attrapa son frère par la manche et le fit entrer dans le cottage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu es censé être terrassé par l'Eclabouille.

-Je les ai laissé tomber.

-Harry et Hermione ?

-Oui.

-Et tu es fier de toi ? Demanda sèchement Bill.

-Non. Où sont papa, maman et les jumeaux ?

-Chez Sirius et Yael.

Ron vit Fleur descendre les dernières marches de l'escalier.

-Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Il va rester quelque temps avec nous, répondit Bill.

Fleur acquiesa et remonta préparer la chambre d'amis. Cela fait, elle retourna se coucher. Elle entendit Bill et son frère monter puis la porte de la chambre d'amis s'ouvrir et se fermer. Elle se coucha sur le côté et sentit Bill se glisser à ses côtés. Il lui passa une main sur le ventre et colla sa tête contre le dos de Fleur, qui ferma doucement les yeux.

OoOoO

Mary s'était assise sur un des lits vides. En silence, elle contempla les murs blancs de l'infirmerie avant de se lever. Ryan, Silver et Luna étaient endormis sur trois lits différents, l'infirmière leur ayant donné la permission de rester ici pendant la nuit. Mary, toujours en chemise de nuit, sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers la Salle dur Demande.

Les membres de l'AD s'y étaient retrouvés une fois leur mission accomplie. Mary les rassura en leur donnant de vagues informations avant de elle leur conseilla de retourner à leur salle commune. Seul Jacob et Lucia étaient restés. Comme le lui avait demandé Sélénia Mary leur donna les détails de la soirée. Elle les rassura ensuite quant à la santé de Neville et Ginny. Elle les raccompagna jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards qui heureusement pour elle était vide. Elle se dirigea discrètement vers son dortoir, veillant à ne réveiller aucunes des filles qui dormaient déjà. Elle se glissa au fond de son lit sous ses couvertures et tomba doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

**A suivre**

**Oui je sais c'est de la supra Guimauve XD, encore dsl. Bon, les critiques constructives sont toujours accepté.**

**Bonne vacances à tout le mondes et à dans trois semaines (si tout va bien)**

**Eliane**


	20. Le Manoir des Blacks

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici le dix-huitième chapitre dans lequel apparait (enfin) la femme de Sirius. Bref passons...**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Maelys Halliwell Black: heureux qu'il t'es plus malgré le côté très guimauve (--°)**

**Aaron3491: encore désolé, je ne sais pas si tu as eu mon message (bug d'internet, c'est beau le bas débit sans l'ADSL), mais je choisis les noms et prénoms au hasard ou en pique certain, et le coup du couscous était un petit clin d'oeil à un de mes potes, et pour la faute à "bonbon", c'est juste que jusqu'à il y a pas longtemps, s'écrivaient mes chapitres directement sur le site sans les corriger ni les relires.**

**lily: Pour les fautes, j'essaie de faire ce que je peu et je suis désolé si il y en a qui filtrent (je l'ai vois pas en général d'ailleurs je suis persuadé que mes réponses aux reviews en sont bourrée --°). Au départ je voulais aussi faire une fic sois spoiler du tome 7, mais je me suis laissé entraîner par le bouquin et c'est pour ça que j'ai pas songé à abandonner ma fic, mais bon je promet de la finir . Pour Mary, je ne sais pas encore si elle est vraiment du côté de Harry et les autres, je l'ai placé là au feeling, donc je ne sais pas trop je que je vais en faire XD. Je suis contente que Sélénia te plaise (c'est un des persos que j'ai créé que je préfère ). Pour Sé' et Drago tu n'es pas la seule à m'en parler donc je vais donner une explication un peu plus bas .**

**Rebecca-Black: je le trouve quand même très guimauve XD, mais bon je suis contente qu'il t'es plus. Et j'espère que ton rendez-vous c'est bien passé .**

**May-Moony: très heureuse que ta fic et ma façon d'écrire te plaise, parce que j'ai tendance à trouver ma façon d'écrire trop dénué de sentiment, je la trop froide (je sais pas si tout le monde à compris ce que je voulais dire). Pour Sé' et Drago, je vais tout expliquer plus bas histoire de ne pas me répéter quinze fois XD.**

**Liloo: merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira .**

**Certains de mes lecteurs trouvent bizarre la relation entre Drago et Sélénia, étant donné qu'ils sont cousins. Donc je vais tout vous expliquer: Le sang des Guérisseuses est supérieur aux autre (au niveau génétique je veux dire) étant donné qu'elles existent depuis très longtemps, ça leur permet de ne pas disparaître (en rapport avec les gènes et tout le bazar qu'en bonne littéraire que je suis je suis totalement incapable d'expliquer XD), c'est pour ça que Sélénia ressemble plus à sa mère qu'à Sirius, et c'est aussi pour ça que toutes les Guérisseuses semblent être sœur et ce même après des millénaires d'existence. Donc en résumer c'est comme si Drago et Sélénia étaient des cousins très éloignés. Et puis il ne faut pas oublier que les mariages entre sang-pur sont très fréquents. Voilà, j'espère que cette explication aura répondu à vos interrogation .**

**Voilà, sur ce bonne lecture .**

Chapitre 18

Sélénia était assise sur sa valise avec l'espoir que cette dernière puisse enfin se fermer. Les autres filles de son dortoir, du moins celles qui avaient la possibilité de rester à Poudlard, dormaient encore. Comme à son habitude, la jeune Black s'était levée à l'aube, avait jeté pêle-mêle ses affaires dans sa valise, tentant une bonne dizaine de fois de fermer ladite valise avant de renoncer et de s'asseoir dessus dans l'attente d'un miracle.

Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit Lucia s'agiter dans son lit puis se lever. Cette dernière, les cheveux en pétards et la tête dans le brouillard, passa devant Sélénia sans la voir, tâtonna quelques secondes avant de trouver la porte de la salle de bain. Elle s'y engouffra et ferma la porte à doubles tours.

OoOoO

Mary se leva rapidement. Elle aperçut Pankison adossée au mur du dortoir.

-Où étais-tu hier soir ?

-C'est pas tes affaires Pansy. Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle tenta d'accéder à la salle de bain mais Pankison l'en empêcha en lui bloquant le passage.

-Oh que si, Lestrange, ce sont aussi mes affaires.

Mary grimaça; elle haïssait ce nom.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu au bal ?

-Je n'en avais pas envi.

-Peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

-Non.

En colère, Mary repoussa violemment Pansy et cette dernière percuta le mur.

-Ce que je peux faire de mes nuits ne te regarde en rien. Lui cracha-t-elle.

Pansy ricana avant de se redresser. Elle se dirigea vers son lit, abandonnant une Mary plus que surprise. Pankison n'était vraiment pas du genre à abandonner facilement, il fallait mieux qu'elle fasse très attention si elle ne voulait pas se trahir. Mais pour l'instant elle devait se dépêcher car les élèves Mangemorts avaient annoncé une réunion juste après le départ du train, avec à son bord plus des trois-quarts des élèves.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain, prit bien soin de fermer la porte à clef et se glissa sous la douche.

OoOoO

Ayant mal un peu partout, Ginny se leva difficilement. Elle remarqua que Ryan, Silver et Luna étaient aussi restés dormir à l'infirmerie. La rousse esquissa un sourire en apercevant la fiole sur sa table de chevet, posée sur un bout de parchemin. La Griffondor poussa la fiole et prit le parchemin, le dépliant, elle reconnut sans peine la fine écriture de Sélénia.

_« Ginny, cette potion te permettra de faire disparaître tes blessures sans laisser de cicatrice. Je sais que Pomfresh t'as déjà donné une potion de guérison mais celle-ci est plus efficace. J'en ai laissé une à Neville et Luna au cas où._

_A tout à l'heure_

_Sélénia._

_PS : Je t'ai fait ta valise (du moins j'ai essayé). »_

Ginny sourit et reposa la lettre sur la table de chevet. Elle eut une pensée pour sa valise qui serait bonne à refaire car connaissant Sé' ses affaires seront dans un fouillis indescriptible. Elle prit la fiole et la vida d'un trait. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle ne sentit rien. Perplexe, elle fronça les sourcils puis enleva un des bandages qui lui entouraient l'avant bras. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise: ses blessures avaient complètement disparu, ne laissant aucunes cicatrices.

OoOoO

Le paysage défilait rapidement devant les vitres du Poudlard Express et bientôt la gare de Londres fut en vue. Le train se stoppa devant un quai où les sangs purs régnaient en maître. Les portes des wagons s'ouvrirent, vomissant un flot d'élèves.

Lisys se tenait face au quatrième wagon. Elle avait opté pour un tailleur Channel et adoptait une posture des plus noble. A côté d'elle se tenait Lawena, dans la même position que Lisys, portant un slim rentré dans des bottes noires à talons aiguille ainsi qu'un pull long, noir également. L'attitude et l'aura des deux Guérisseuses signifiaient clairement que quiconque ferait une remarque ne verrait pas le soleil se coucher. Cela permettait ainsi de tenir les gens éloignaient d'elles. Lisys apercevant Sélénia lui envoya un message télépathique. Elle donna un coup de coude à Lawena et lui montra leur nièce d'un bref mouvement de tête.

OoOoO

Sélénia venait de sortir du wagon, suivie par Drago, Ryan, Silver, Jacob, Lucia et Ginny. Neville et Luna étaient sortis quelques minutes avant eux. Sélénia cherchait Lawena et Lisys: sa mère lui avait envoyé Horus pour lui annoncer que s'étaient les deux Guérisseuses qui viendraient les chercher. Elle perçut alors un message télépathique de Lisys. Comme toutes les Guérisseuses, elle avait un don, don qui était « débloqué » en quelque sorte lorsqu'une apprentie devenait Guérisseuse.

Sélénia entraîna ses amis vers ses deux tantes.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda Lawena d'une voix douce.

-Oui, merci.

-Bien. Ryan, Silver, Jacob, Lucia, voici Lisys.

Lisys hocha la tête et leur sourit.

-Bien, reprit Lawena, on va se séparer en deux groupes: Lucia, Ryan, Silver et Jacob vous venez avec moi, on prendra le Magicobus. Les autres vous allez avec Lisys.

Une fois que leurs valises furent miniaturisées et cachées dans leurs poches, les voyageurs temporels suivirent Lawena. Elles les entraîna vers une ruelle sombre et agita sa baguette dans le vide. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bang retentissant brisa le silence qui pesait sur la ruelle et le Magicobus entra dans leur champ de vision. Un homme roux au visage lugubre leur ouvrit la porte et les pria de monter.

-Où va t-on ?

-Godric's Hollow.

Le petit groupe s'installa dans le fond du bus.

-Pourquoi va-t-on à Godric's Hollow ? Demanda Jacob

-Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ? Lui retourna Lawena.

-Et bien, Lucia et moi sommes…. Morts. Acheva Jacob

-Vous êtes au courant ?

Les quatre voyageurs temporels hochèrent la tête.

-Que savez-vous d'autres ?

-On sait pour Silver, avoua Ryan.

Lawena eut l'air pensive quelques secondes. Les quatre Griffondors virent alors ses lèvres bouger sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-C'est rien Lucia.

-Lisys n'avait pas l'air très joyeuse de nous voir. Finit par faire remarquer Silver.

-Oh, ce n'est qu'une façade, elle a un don très particulier et je pense que Maugrey lui a très sérieusement déteint dessus.

-Maugrey…. l'Auror ? Demanda silencieusement Jacob

-Oui. Ils ont bossé ensemble lorsque le ministère nous faisait encore confiance et ils ont continué à former une très bonne équipe au sein de l'ordre.

-Excusez-moi si je passe pour une ignare mais qui est Maugrey ? Demanda Lucia.

-C'était un des meilleurs chasseurs de mages noirs: il est responsable d'un grand nombres d'arrestations, la plupart étant des Mangemorts.

-Pourquoi c'était ? Demanda Jacob.

-Il est mort cet été en essayant de protéger Harry. Il faisait partie de ceux qui devaient attirer l'attention des Mangemorts. Répondit sombrement Lawena.

Il eut un bang sonore et le Magicobus se stoppa d'un coup sec. Lucia fut propulsée en avant. Elle manqua de s'écraser par terre mais Jacob la rattrapa au dernier moment. Elle marmonna un vague merci et se releva.

-Godric's Hollow. Beugla le contrôleur.

Lawena jeta quelques mornilles au contrôleur et entraîna les Griffondors à sa suite. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis du Magicobus il eut un nouveau bang et le bus disparut.

-Les moldus ne voient pas le bus ? S'étonna Lucia qui, contrairement à ses camarades, n'avait jamais pris le Magicobus.

-Non. Il est ensorcelé pour ça je crois. Lui répondit Lawena.

-Les parents de Sélénia habitent à Godric's Hollow ? Demanda Jacob.

-Non, le manoir Black se trouve à environ quarante kilomètres d'ici. On va prendre un portoloin non déclaré ; ce genre de portoloin ne peut être suivi à la trace. Leur expliqua Lawena.

La guérisseuse les conduisit dans un labyrinthe de petites ruelles. Ils avaient traversé la place principale du village qui abordait ses habituelles décorations de Noël. La neige commençait à tomber et le jour faiblissait. Les habitant de Godric's Hollow se dépêchaient de finir leur achat de Noël. Le groupe croisa un couple de moldus; la femme eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'elle les aperçut mais elle fut rapidement entraînée par son mari en direction du cimetière. Lawena finit par stopper le groupe dans un cul de sac et elle ramassa une vielle canne en bois qu'elle tendit aux quatre Griffons.

-Tenez le bien, il devrait se déclancher d'ici deux à trois minutes.

Soudain, un vaporeux nuage de fumée noire apparut devant la Guérisseuse. Le nuage disparut pour faire place à un Mangemort. Lucia étouffa un cri tandis que Lawena lâcha la canne et murmura un vague « surtout ne la lâchez pas » avant de se positionner devant le Mangemort. Elle adopta alors la même posture que celle qu'elle avait plus tôt à la gare.

-Lucius que me vaut cette agréable visite? Demanda –t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Le Mangemort passa sa baguette devant son visage et son masque disparu révélant le visage pâle de Lucius Malfoy.

-Où est mon fils ? Demanda-t-il de son éternelle voix traînante sur un ton dur et glacial.

-En sécurité avec ton ex-femme. Lui répondit Lawena sur un ton moqueur et en insistant bien sur le « ex ».

Silver se sentit tiré par le nombril au moment où Lucius hurlait de rage et qu'un rayon rouge sang se ruait sur Lawena. Silver atterrit souplement sur le sol carrelé d'une cuisine. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui; il aperçut Lucia assisse sur le sol, Jacob debout et Ryan appuyé sur la table située au centre de la pièce. Jacob tendit sa main à Lucia pour l'aider à se relever mais cette dernière refusa et se releva seule. Une petite femme replète et rousse se précipita sur eux.

-Où est Lawena ? Demanda-t-elle affolée.

-Elle a eu un petit problème madame. Lui répondit Lucia.

-Quel genre de Problème ?

-Un problème nommé Lucius. Je n'ai pas su résister à la tentation de le titiller un peu. Répondit Lawena qui venait d'apparaître dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

-Lawena tu es pire que Fred et George réunis. L'accusa gravement la femme rousse.

-Désolé Molly.

Ladite Molly lui envoya un coup de torchon avant de se retourner vers les quatre Griffondors un sourire chaleureux fixé sur les lèvres.

-Désolé mes chéris mais cette imbécile finira par me rendre folle. Je m'appelle Molly et je suis la mère de Ginny. Vous devez être Jacob, Ryan, Silver et Lucia.

Les voyageurs temporels hochèrent la tête. Molly rappelait vaguement à Lucia sa propre mère.

-Venez, je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

Mais avant même que Molly est passé la porte, une blonde se précipita dans la cuisine. Elle était essoufflée et une cicatrice partait de la base de son cou pour finir sa course sur sa joue gauche. Silver l'identifia comme étant sa cousine, Narcissa Black. Elle avait bien changé depuis Poudlard; autrefois droite et fière, elle semblait aujourd'hui porter sur ses frêles épaules une douleur et une peur bien trop grande pour elle.

-Drago est arrivé ?

-Non. Lui répondit froidement Molly qui semblait soudain avoir perdu toute trace de gentillesse.

Une expression d'inquiétude traversa le visage de Narcissa avant de disparaître pour laisser place à une expression que l'ex madame Malfoy voulait neutre. Elle disparut ensuite dans l'escalier. Molly secoua la tête et se tourna vers les quatre Griffons.

-Suivez-moi.

Elle s'enfonça alors dans l'étroit escalier en colimaçon. Lucia fut la première à la suivre. D'étranges sphères lumineuses flottaient au dessus de leur tête donnant ainsi l'impression que l'escalier était inondé par la lumière naturelle du soleil. Lucia contempla quelques secondes le parc qui s'étendait à perte de vue par une fenêtre. Elle crut apercevoir une forêt mais Molly l'appela pour lui dire de se dépêcher. Lorsque le petit groupe arriva dans le salon, qui faisait également office de salle à manger, les quatre voyageurs temporels furent bluffés. D'une splendide simplicité la pièce reprenait un style japonais dans un parfait mélange du monde magique et non magique.

Le sol était constitué d'un plancher très clair, les murs tapissés d'un papier beige foncé donnant ainsi l'impression d'avoir était tissé à la main avec du fil très fin, les portes coulissantes étaient blanche. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une table en verre totalement transparente, à tel point que les objets posés dessus semblaient flotter dans le vide. Elle était entourée par des chaises noires stylisées. De petites ampoules, reliées entres elles par un fin fil de fer noir, s'étalaient au plafond à la manière d'un lierre sur un tronc d'arbre. Dans le fond de la pièce se dressait une fine cheminée noire qui semblait disparaître dans le mur petit à petit. Face à la cheminée était positionné un canapé noir sans accoudoirs, une table basse, également en verre, se trouvait entre la cheminé et le canapé où était posé un ordinateur portable. De gigantesques plantes étaient posées aux angles de la pièce. Un immense et léger rideau blanc pouvait se déplier afin de séparer le salon de la salle à manger. Un immense tableau, situé sur un mur à l'opposé de la cheminée, représentait un paysage apaisant. Les murs de la partie salon étaient parsemés de cadres sous-verre qui protégeaient de multiples photographies.

Molly intima aux Griffons de la suivre. Ils passèrent la deuxième porte et débouchèrent sur un immense couloir dont la partie droite était couverte de baies vitrées. Les quatre voyageurs purent admirer le parc qui entourait le manoir. Lucia avait vu juste, une immense forêt s'étalait au fond du domaine. En dessous d'eux se trouvait une terrasse en bois sur laquelle était posée une table de bois recouverte de neige. Un peu plus loin se trouvaient cinq serres, également en verres, dont le toit pentu était aussi recouvert de neige. Ils virent alors une femme sortir d'une des serres, les bras chargés de plantes. Un peu plus loin sur la gauche se trouvait un étang dont l'eau avait gelé.

-Le parc est encore plus beau de l'autre côté du manoir. Leur souffla Molly.

-Quand le manoir a-t-il était construit ? Demanda Silver.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ces terres appartiennent à la Guilde des Guérisseuses depuis la nuit des temps, les différentes parties du château ont été construites à de différentes époques par les différentes Guérisseuses qui l'ont habité et selon leurs goûts. C'est pour cette raison que vous trouverez pleins de styles différents. Leur expliqua Molly.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à contempler le parc puis Molly leur demanda de la suivre.

-Ce manoir compte un nombre incalculable de chambres. Déjà treize chambres sont prises et il reste de la place. Vos chambres sont à côté de celles de Sélénia, Ginny et Drago.

Molly leur indiqua quatre portes coulissantes.

-Choisissez celle qui vous plait le plus. La salle de bain principale de cette aile est là mais les chambres possèdent leur propre salle de bains qui sont petites mais très pratiques. Bon je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille aider Tonks et Lawena à la cuisine avant qu'elles ne fassent tout exploser. Quand vous serez installés, descendez à la cuisine et on vous amènera dans la salle à manger principale.

Les quatre Griffons éclatèrent de rire et remercièrent Molly. Ils visitèrent chacune des quatre chambres et il fut décidé que Lucia prendrait celle situé à côté de la chambre de Sélénia, Ryan choisit celle à côté de Lucia, du moins elle choisit la chambre à Ryan par total manque de confiance en Jacob et Silver. Silver choisit celle à côté de Ryan et Jacob prit la dernière chambre de libre. En réalité, une chambre de l'aile était encore libre mais Molly leur avait bien demandé de ne pas la prendre. Piqué par la curiosité, Silver s'approcha de la porte coulissante où en lettres calligraphiées était inscrit le prénom « Harry ». Silver fut tenté de rentrer à l'intérieur mais il sentit la main de Lucia se poser sur son épaule.

-Il vaut mieux ne pas y entrer, du moins pas sans la permission de Harry.

Silver hocha la tête et les quatre Griffons partirent ranger leurs affaires dans leurs chambres respectives. Lorsque ce fut fait, ils descendirent dans la cuisine pour rejoindre Molly, Lawena et Tonks.

OoOoO

-Lisys, par où on passe ? Demanda Sélénia.

-On va prendre un portoloin dans une des chambres du chaudron baveur qui nous conduira à Préaulard, puis de là on prendra un deuxième portoloin qui lui nous mènera chez toi.

-Pourquoi deux portoloins ? Demanda Drago.

-Pour brouiller les pistes. Le premier peut être suivi à distance, le deuxième est totalement invisible. Leur expliqua-t-elle.

-Et si on loupe un des portoloins ? Questionna Ginny.

-On prend le Magicobus puis un taxi moldu.

Les trois adolescents hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Le petit groupe prit le métro jusqu'au centre de Londres puis ensuite ils se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur. Lisys paya deux chambres pour quatre jours et le nouveau patron leur indiqua leurs chambres. Lisys le remercia en glissant un Gallion dans la poche de son veston. Une fois que le patron fut parti, elle sortit un tuba de son sac à main. Sélénia, Drago et Ginny imitèrent la Guérisseuse en attrapant le tuba. Ils se sentirent comme tiré par le nombril et ils quittèrent le sol de la chambre pour atterrir dans une boutique de Préaulard, celle où Ginny, Lucia et Sélénia avaient acheté leurs robes de bal. Merwyn les regardait les mains posées sur les hanches. Lisys s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la nourrice passa ses bras autour de la Guérisseuse avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien merci, et toi ?

-Je commence à me faire vieille et je regrette le temps où Lawena n'était qu'une petite fille, elle ne pouvait pas se passer de moi à cette époque-là.

-Je lui dirais de passer te voir. Lui promit Lisys avec un air amusé.

-Comment va ta fille ?

-Très bien, elle n'arrête pas de réclamer des histoires à Sirius. Rigola Lisys.

Merwyn eut un sourire amusé et se tourna vers Sélénia, Ginny et Drago.

-J'aurais bien discuté avec vous plus longtemps mais votre Portoloin ne va pas tarder à se déclancher.

Elle leur tendit une ombrelle blanche que les quatre membres du groupe saisirent.

-Revenez me voir bientôt, leur lança Merwyn au moment où ils disparaissaient.

Elle regarda un instant l'endroit où ses invités s'étaient trouvés quelques secondes plus tôt puis elle retourna s'occuper de la robe qu'elle avait débuté en début d'après-midi. Elle s'installa face à un mannequin de couture sur lequel était posé l'ébauche d'une robe vaporeuse mauve et violet pastel. Merwyn prit une aiguille et cousu grossièrement le voile pastel au corset afin de faire les manches de la robe ensuite elle sortit sa baguette d'une des multiple poche de sa robe de sorcier et la pointa sur les coutures qu'elle venait de réaliser. Elle murmura un sort; aussitôt un filament doré sortit du bout de sa baguette pour se poser délicatement sur les coutures grossière. Ces dernières disparurent et le tissu vaporeux se mêla au corset d'une telle manière que même un œil expert n'aurait vu la trace de la moindre marque de couture. Merwyn sourit de satisfaction. Elle pouvait se vanter de ne pas avoir fabriqué deux fois la même robe. En entendant le carillon sonner, elle se leva et sortit de l'arrière boutique où elle aperçut son élève.

-Mary, ma belle comment vas-tu ?

-Bien merci. Lui répondit la Serpentard.

OoOoO

Lisys, Ginny, Drago et Sélénia atterrirent dans un bois que Sélénia identifia comme étant celui qui se trouvait prés de chez elle.

-On a atterri dans quelle partie du bois ? Demanda Drago qui avait également reconnu le lieu.

-Celle à l'arrière du manoir, on va finir à pied.

Il leur fallut cinq minutes pour regagner le manoir. Lisys poussa la lourde porte qui barrait l'entrée du manoir. Le hall était baigné par une lueur bleutée et le sol entièrement recouvert de miroirs, rendus incassables par un sort, reflétait cette étrange lumière donnant ainsi une aura pleine de mystère au hall. Le petit groupe gravit l'escalier, lui aussi parsemé de miroir qui menait à la salle à manger principale. Le sol du premier étage était traversé par de multiples sillons parcourus par l'étrange lueur bleutée du hall. Sélénia poussa la porte de la salle à manger et pénétra dans la salle, suivie par Drago, Ginny et Lisys. Dans la pièce, assis sur les fauteuils qui entouraient la cheminée centrale, se trouver Sirius qui portait Eléanor sur ses genoux, Andromeda et Narcissa. Cette dernière se précipita sur son fils et le serra dans ses bras, Drago fut quelque peu surpris par l'attitude de sa mère mais il répondit à son élan d'affection. Lisys se dirigea alors vers Sirius et prit Eléanor dans ses bras.

-Ça va mon cœur ?

-Voui ma', tonton Pat' m'a lu une histoire. Expliqua la petite fille de cinq ans à sa mère.

Lisys sourit et passa un doigt sur la joue de sa fille. Sirius serra longuement Sélénia dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Ginny pour lui demander comment elle allait. Andromeda se dirigea vers sa petite cousine et la salua chaleureusement.

OoOoO

Les quatre voyageurs temporels arrivèrent dans la cuisine et furent surpris de voir Lawena et Tonks assisses sur la table et prises d'un fou rire tandis que Molly faisait rapidement disparaître une tâche au plafond.

-Décidément vous êtes des désastres ambulants. Comment avez-vous réussi à coller les asperges au plafond ?

-On les a oublié dans le bain marie et je crois que le couvercle de la boite a sauté. Réussi à articuler Lawena entre deux éclats de rire.

Molly se posa les mains sur les hanches, un air vaguement désespéré collé au visage. Puis son regard se posa sur les Griffons.

-Vous êtes bien installé ?

-Oui merci.

-Je vous présente Nymphadora…. Commença-t-elle, mais elle fut coupée par Tonks.

-Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora. S'énerva la métamorphomage.

Ses cheveux prirent une teinte rouge brique avant de redevenir noirs, couleur qui ; selon sa mère ; allait mieux à une femme enceinte que le rose.

-Appelez moi Tonks. Demanda-t-elle au quatre Griffon tout en se levant.

-On va peut-être y aller. Lui dit Lawena.

-Ouais, vous voulez nous suivre ?

-Vous allez où ?

-Dans la salle à manger principale, Molly refuse que nous l'aidions à préparer à manger.

Madame Weasley leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à ses fourneaux.

-On vous suit.

Au moment où ils allaient partir, la porte menant à la terrasse s'ouvrit. Une femme aux cheveux noirs poussait la porte avec son dos puisqu'elle tenait des plantes étranges dans les bras. Lawena se précipita pour lui tenir la porte afin que la Guérisseuse puisse rentrer.

-Au fait Yael, Sirius te cherchait. Lui annonça Tonks.

-Il passe son temps à la chercher. Marmonna Lawena pour elle-même.

-Il est où ? Demanda la mère de Sélénia en se retournant.

Silver eut le souffle coupé. Devant eux se tenait la Guérisseuse qui se trouvait avec McGonagall lors de leur arrivée.

**A suivre.**

**A très bientôt. Eliane.**


	21. Attaque

**Bonjour les gens, désolé pour ce gros retard mais en ce moment je pédale dans la semoule pour la suite de mes fics, j'ai les chapitres de fins pour les deux, mais je n'ai pas les chapitres du milieu et j'ai vraiment du mal à les écrire. Donc voilà, les nouveaux chapitres seront très long à arriver. Encore Désolé. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Les réponses aux reviews:**

**Didine34790: Si je prends pas leurs vrais noms, c'est que premièrement tout le monde n'est pas au courant de leur véritable identité, et que je regrette un peu que Sélénia par exemple connaisse la vrais identité de Silver. Et deuxièmement si je met leur vrais quand ils sont dans la même pièce que Remus et Sirius c'est la panique (j'ai essayé une fois et quand je me suis relu je savais plus qui était qui. D'un côté c'était très tôt le matin ou très tard le soir selon les points de vue). Donc voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à ta question. Et j'aime faire des chapitres qui servent à rien XD.  
**

**Maelys Halliwell Black: merci ^^.**

**pauline-helo: oui j'ai passé de bonne vacances et en fait il ne pleut pas tant que ça XD. revenons à nos moutons. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Par contre, pour la review que tu m'as laissé au chapitre 12, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire au juste? parceque là tout de suite je vois pas trop.**

**Hedwige31: Tu as visé juste, le vieux couple était bel et bien Harry et Hermione, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un me le ferai remarquer XD. **

**lilolilo: merci beaucoup, je fais ce que je peux au niveau de la vitesse de publication ^^.**

**Rebecca-Black: oui je sais, je me suis bien éclater à la décrire, je pense m'étaler un peu plus sur son histoire et sa description dans une fic qui dors bien au chaud au fond de ma tête.**

**celewyn: Oula mais ça fait plein de question ça XD. Pour Drago et Sélénia j'y songe très sérieusement, mais ce sera pour plus tard. Les maraudeurs repartiront à leur époque. Pour les couples, je vais m'en tenir à Sirius-Yael, James-Lily, Harry-Ginny, Remus-Tonks, Sélénia-Drago, et il y aura peut-être un petit Hermione-Ron, mais je ne suis pas sure d'en parler. ça nous fera donc 5 voir 6 couples. Merci pour tes encouragement ^^.**

**Nolyssa: Pour les Guérisseuses, je vais ça après les réponses aux reviews ne t'inquiète pas.**

**HEROICA FANTASIA 8: je ne l'ai pas abandonné, loin de là mon intention, par contre pour la fin il va falloir attendre encore un peu (beaucoup XD).**

**Missterre: si, ils sont censé l'être, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait comme bêtise pour que tu me pose la question?**

**Pour Nolyssa qui m'a avoué s'emmêler les pinceaux du côté des Guérisseuses un petit explicatif:**

**Alors, les Guérisseuses naissent loup-garou et apprennent très tôt à contrôler le loup, c'est-à-dire qu'elles contrôle totalement leurs transformations et la lune n'a aucun effet sur elles. Chacune d'entre elles possèdent un don particulier (la télépathie par exemple), dès qu'elles atteignent l'âge de 17 ans elles cessent de vieillir jusqu'à ce qu'elle subissent leur imprégnation (les fan de Stephenie Meyer comprendront) pour exemple, Yael a eu son imprégnation lorsqu'elle a vu Sirius, en gros c'est le coup de foudre puissance 10. Tant qu'une Guérisseuse n'a pas eu d'enfant elle ne peut pas mourir, c'est grâce à cette particularité que leur lignée ne c'est pas éteinte, leurs gènes sont également supérieures à tout les autres gènes de telle manière à ce que les caractéristiques de leur lignée ne finissent pas par disparaitre. Normalement une Guérisseuse ne peut pas avoir de garçon et ne peut avoir qu'une seule fille, mais il y a toujours des exception pour confirmer la règle. L'ainée des deux filles sera nommée Guérisseuse, tandis que la cadette sera nommée Nourrice, c'est-à sire qu'elle devra élever chaque fille de Guérisseuse qui aura perdu sa mère, une Nourrice ne subit pas son imprégnation est vieilli de manière tout à fait normale, elle n'est pas non plus loup-garou. Pour les garçons, elles les tuent car par le passé, au tout début de la lignée, un fil de Guérisseuse est devenu fous (donnant naissance par le même occasion aux loup-garou). Voilà, voilà pour la petite histoire je crois que c'est tout (l'histoire que donne Remus au début de la fic est fausse, référez-vous au chapitre 5 de mon autre fic Réécrire Le Futur). Bon maintenant je vais passer aux Guérisseuses cité dans cette fic, je suppose que c'était surtout ça qui t'intéressais Nolyssa:**

**Les quatre Guérisseuses de cette époque sont Lawena, Lysis, Yael et Mowena (qui est du côté de Voldemort), Merwyn est une Nourrice (c'est la sœur de la mère de Lawena, ce que cette dernière ignore), Eléanore est la fille de Lysis, Sélénia est celle de Yael et Solenn celle de Mowena. Lawena n'a pas encore subit son imprégnation et possède donc toujours son apparence de ses 17 ans, bien qu'elle ai le même âge que Tonks. Lysis a eu son imprégnation avec un homme dont l'identité est seulement connu de Yael, Mowena et Merwyn. Yael, Mowena et Lysis ont le même âge, bien que Lysis parait plus jeune puisqu'elle a subit son imprégnation plus tard. Sélénia et Solenn ont le même âge. La mère de Yael ; Elicia ; est cité dans mon autre fic.**

**Mowena et Solenn sont cité dans ce chapitre, il y sera cité quelqu'un d'autre mais chut, je vous la surprise niark niark niark.**

**Bonne lecture a tous (enfin j'espère!).**

Chapitre 19

Silver était bouche bée: il contemplait la Guérisseuse depuis qu'elle son apparition dans la pièce. Yael avait déposé les plantes qu'elle tenait dans ses bras sur la table avant de se retourner vers les quatre voyageurs temporels. Molly avait alors fait les présentations:

-Yael, voici Lucia, Jacob, Silver et Ryan, ils….

-Je les ai déjà vus dans le bureau de Minerva lors de leur arrivée. La coupa la Guérisseuse.

Il eut un silence que rompit Molly.

-Des nouvelles d'Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-Non, les jumeaux attendent toujours une réponse.

-Je sais.

Yael se tourna vers Tonks.

-Il faudra que tu passes me voir après manger, histoire de vérifier si tout va bien.

Tonks sourit en posant une main sur son ventre.

-Pas de problème.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les maraudeurs.

-Vous alliez dans la salle à manger principale ?

-Oui.

-Suivez-moi alors. Ce serait vraiment bête que vous vous perdiez. Leur lança-t-elle dans un sourire.

Elle se dirigea vers une porte située sur la droite de la cuisine. Jacob comprit enfin d'où Sélénia tenait sa manie de s'attacher les cheveux avec sa baguette: les longs cheveux de Yael étaient maintenus par une longue et fine baguette de bois. Le petit groupe déboucha dans le hall du manoir avant d'emprunter le même chemin que Sélénia, Drago, Ginny et Lawena quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils arrivèrent alors dans la salle à manger.

Narcissa et Andromeda discutaient à voix basse avec Drago alors que Sirius, installé dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, lisait un livre. Lysis assise en tailleur jouait à un jeu de société avec sa fille. Sélénia et Ginny, quant-à-elles, faisaient une partie d'échecs version sorcier et d'après ce que put constater Lucia, c'était Sélénia qui l'emportait.

Jacob détailla longuement Sirius: il avait les traits marqués et la petite étincelle qui brillait en permanence dans les yeux de Silver semblait avoir disparue. Normal pour quelqu'un qui avait passé 12 ans de sa vie à Azkaban! Yael traversa la pièce, se pencha sur Sirius pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres puis s'accroupit à côté du fauteuil, les bras posés sur l'accoudoir. Sirius posa son livre avant de se tourner vers elle. Il posa sa main sur celle de sa femme et le couple commença à parler à voix basse. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'animagus releva la tête, posa son regard sur les quatre voyageurs temporels, leur sourit et se leva, aussitôt imité par Narcissa et Andromeda.

-Bonsoir, je suis la mère de Tonk, Andromeda. Voici ma sœur Narcissa et Sirius, notre cousin. Lança la brune.

Jacob trouvait déjà qu'Andromeda ressemblait à Bellatrix lorsqu'elles étaient jeunes mais là, la ressemblance était encore plus frappante.

-Voici Lucia, ma sœur, Jacob et Silver, nos cousins et moi c'est Ryan. Répondit poliment Ryan.

Les deux sœurs Black répondirent par un sourire. Molly pénétra dans la salle, une dizaine de plats flottant derrière elle.

-On va pouvoir passer à table. Leur annonça-t-elle.

Le groupe s'installa à table, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer Fred et George qui déboulèrent dans la salle à manger avec un enthousiasme débordant. Molly sursauta et se retourna vers eux en leur lançant un regard noir. Les jumeaux s'approchèrent des voyageurs temporels avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Bonsoir….

-Lui c'est Fred et….

-Lui c'est George, maman et Yael….

-Nous ont parlé de vous…..

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Finirent-ils en cœur.

-Où est votre père ? S'enquit Molly.

-Il devait partir en mission avec Rem' ce soir. Ils ont été prévenus à la dernière minute. Lui répondit calmement Yael.

-Où ? Demanda Sirius.

-Aucune idée.

Fred et George s'installèrent à côté des maraudeurs puis posèrent un poste radio sur la table.

-A quoi cela va nous servir à table ? Les interrogea Lucia.

-Très bonne question. Fit remarquer Lawena.

-On a réussi à créer une radio pirate. Répondirent fièrement les jumeaux.

Il eut un silence durent lequel on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

-Pourquoi ?

-On s'est inspiré d'une radio anglaise inventée pendant la guerre moldu.

-Ce n'était pas une radio pirate. Elle était seulement interdite en France et en Allemagne, corrigea Sirius.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda sèchement Narcissa.

-Narcissa, ma chère, jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu es ici chez moi, il serait dommage que je te mette à la porte non? Mais pour ton information, sache que j'ai emprunté les cours d'étude des moldus à Lily quand elle a commencé à sortir avec James. Répondit Sirius d'une voix calme.

-Pourquoi avoir créé cette radio ? Demanda Lysis, curieuse.

-Et bien, elle va permettre aux membres de l'Ordre, qui ne vivent pas ici, de savoir comment évolue réellement la situation et elle nous permettra de contacter Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-Tu oublies un détail Fred. Nous ne savons pas où ils sont et encore moins si, oui ou non, ils ont une radio à porter de main.

-Elle pourrait servir à l'AD. Proposa Ginny.

-Excellente idée petite sœur. Lancèrent les jumeaux dans un ensemble parfait.

-Il lui faudrait un nom à cette radio. Fit remarquer Molly.

-PotterVeille, proposa Drago, Potter est l'élu et nous, on veille à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas choper par les Mangemorts.

-Bonne idée.

-On a aussi pensé à un autre truc….

-Il faudrait un mot de passe….

-Pour en protéger l'accès.

-Très bonne idée, réfléchissez donc à un moyen pour que les gens le devinent seul ce mot de passe.

Yael porta la main à son pendentif. Elle tourna la tête vers Lawena et Lysis qui hochèrent discrètement la tête.

-J'ai oublié une potion sur le feu, il faut que j'aille l'éteindre. S'alarma soudain Lawena.

Elle se leva précipitamment et sortit de la pièce à grand pas.

-Je vais la suivre avant qu'elle nous fasse exploser la maison. Se moqua gentiment Yael.

-Je te suis. Eléanor va devoir aller au lit de toute façon.

Lysis se leva et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde et sortit de la pièce. Yael déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Sirius avant de sortir à son tour. Les autres terminèrent leur repas en silence. Lorsqu'il fut temps de se lever de table, Molly ordonna aux quatre voyageurs ainsi qu'à ses enfants et Sélénia d'aller dans leurs chambres respectives. Etrangement, tout ce petit monde obéit sans protester.

OoOoO

Les trois guérisseuses se tenaient debout face à Eloria Gil'Sayan. La professeur de métamorphose portait une grande cape noire dont la capuche était rabattue dans le dos. Les Guérisseuses étaient vêtues de vêtements noirs. A chacun de leur bras était fixé un brassard maintenu par des lanières de cuir: sur l'un d'entre eux était accrochée leur baguette. Il y avait aussi une large ceinture qui leur encerclait la taille où une série de bourses et une longue dague était fixée. Leur dos était barré d'un arc en argent et d'un carquois muni d'une vingtaine de flèche dont la pointe était faite de pierre de lune.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Lysis. Tu es censée nous parler directement seulement en cas d'attaque.

-Justement, il y en a eut une à Préaulard dont la cible était Merwyn.

-Mowena ?

-Et Fenrir. La meute y était également mais bien sûr le ministère a étouffé l'affaire et les victimes ont trop peur des représailles pour parler.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Un quart d'heure à peine. Ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé Merwyn puisqu'elle est en sécurité avec Abelforth.

Soulagée, Lawena expira la bouffée d'air qu'elle maintenait depuis le début de la conversation.

-A-t-on des nouvelles de Solenn ?

-Non, elle n'était pas avec sa mère.

-A-t-on encore une chance de la sauver ?

-Je ne pense pas. Elle va avoir l'âge de Sélénia.

-Et Fenrir ?

-Yael, il faut vraiment que tu te rendes à l'évidence: ton frère est définitivement voué au mal. Votre pouvoir l'a aveuglé et rendu fou.

-Il n'est pas fou. Protesta sèchement Yael.

-Avez-vous bloqué le pouvoir d'Eléanor et Sélénia ?

-Il est trop tôt pour celui d'Eléanor mais j'ai bloqué celui de Sélénia.

-C'était lequel ?

-L'œil de la destruction.

-Elle est au courant ?

-Non. Yael lui a expliqué que certaines Guérisseuses ne possédaient aucun don et qu'elle ne devait surtout pas s'inquiéter si le jour de la cérémonie elle n'en découvrait aucun.

-Je retourne à Poudlard, les Carrow risquent de s'apercevoir de mon absence.

Eloria transplana sans aucune difficulté et les trois Guérisseuses restèrent seules durant quelques secondes.

-On va à Préaulard. Ordonna Yael.

-Fenrir a dû partir depuis un moment.

-On va à Préaulard, répéta Yael, il faut voir comment va Merwyn et savoir si Mary était avec elle au moment de l'attaque.

Les trois Guérisseuses transplanèrent sans se rendre compte que Lucia et Jacob les observaient.

Elles réapparurent à côté de la Cabane Hurlante et elles se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers La Tête du Sanglier. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant le bar, Lawena poussa la lourde porte avant de se précipiter vers Merwyn qui était assisse devant le bar, un verre de Whisky PurFeu dans les mains.

-Merwyn ça va ?

-Oui ma chérie, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai connu pire.

La nourrice se tourna vers Yael.

-Ton frère a eut la délicatesse de ne pas m'attaquer de front. Il a laissé Shonna, une des louves de la meute, le soin de s'en charger.

-Mary était avec toi ?

-Non, elle venait de partir.

-Tu as vu Solenn ?

-Elle n'était pas avec sa mère.

Il eut un silence pesant dans le bar.

-Yael, ton frère possède encore un peu de bonté.

-Greyback est un monstre ! Hurla Lawena.

-Il ne l'a pas toujours été. Tu es trop jeune pour le juger, rétorqua Lysis.

-Comment ça "trop jeune" ?

-Lawena, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Lysis et moi avons vécues beaucoup plus longtemps que toi.

-Quand êtes-vous nées exactement ?

-La question ne se pose pas Lawena, gronda Merwyn, l'âge d'une Guérisseuse doit rester secret. Tu sais pertinemment qu'une Guérisseuse atteint l'âge de dix-sept ans et cesse de vieillir jusqu'à son imprégnation. Il est important que leur date de naissance et leur âge restent secret.

-Expliquez-moi, je veux savoir qui est réellement Fenrir Greyback. Si ce n'est le fait qu'il soit ton frère, Yael, je ne sais rien de lui.

-Tu n'as pas à en savoir plus. Rétorqua la Guérisseuse.

-Abelforth on va te laisser. Merwyn reste ici cette nuit à moins que tu ne veuilles venir manoir.

-Non merci ça ira. Je préfère rester ici.

Les trois Guérisseuses leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit et prirent la direction de la Cabane Hurlante. Alors qu'elles se postaient à côté de la Cabane sur le cercle magique qui empêchait leur transplanage d'être repérer, Yael perçut un bruit qui lui était familier et qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis des années. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers la forêt et dans l'ombre elle perçut un regard qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié. Celui de Fenrir. Le frère et la sœur se contemplèrent pendant de longues secondes jusqu'à ce que Lysis attrape le bras de Yael pour transplaner.

Fenrir regarda quelques secondes l'endroit ou s'était tenu sa sœur à peine une seconde plus tôt. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié, il en était certain: elle avait eu ce même regard que lorsqu'il était à l'orphelinat, ce même regard qui lui rappelait que quelqu'un l'aimait. Greyback reprit sa forme de loup et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Mowena l'attendait, ils devaient voir Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Gil'Sayan avait trahi.

OoOoO

**A Suivre**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus**

**A bientôt**

**Eliane.**


	22. Yael et lily

**Amis du soir bonsoir....**

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 20, il va sans doute être l'un des dernier chapitres de la fic. Mais ça reste à voir ^^.**

**Lyra Sullyvan: la voilà ^^, mais de rien, c'est un plaisir pour moi de partager mes fics, et encore plus de savoir qu'elles plaisent aux gens (par contre c'est mauvais pour mes chevilles XD).**

**Rebecca-Black: Je pensais pas que c'était si compliqué en fait... Par contre dans ce chapitre il y a un piège, je parle d'une ancienne Guérisseuse: Lya, la mère de Lawena.**

**diane: elle arrive, elle arrive, je suis désolé de mettre tant de temps, mais contrairement à ceux que le majorité des gens pensent, la Terminale Littéraire demande beaucoup de travail et me prend pas mal de temps. Donc je galère pour écrire la suite de mes fics.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.  
**

**Chapitre 20  
**

Yael se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, assisse sur le canapé, la tête de Sirius posée sur ses genoux. Sa main passait et repassait avec nonchalance dans la tignasse de son mari. Le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre l'hypnotisait. Un livre flottait paresseusement devant elle mais ses pensées se portaient sur Fenrir. Fenrir, ce frère qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis la naissance de Sélénia.

OoOoO

_Yael tenait sa fille dans ses bras, entourée de Lisys, Lya et sa fille, Lawena._

_-Sirius tourne en rond comme un lion en cage et menace de venir, fit doucement remarquer Lya._

_-Je vais lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Quant à toi Yael, tu dois te reposer maintenant. Lawena tu viens ?_

_Lisys et Lawena quittèrent la sécurité de la clairière pour regagner le manoir des Black, à quelques kilomètres de là._

_-Tu es sûre qu'il viendra ? Demanda soudain Yael._

_-Oui. Il veut voir ça nièce, affirma Lya._

_-Elle ne risque rien ?_

_-Non._

_-Ta fille ne doit pas être mise au courant._

_-Lawena ne sera rien de Fenrir! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. _

_Les deux femmes aperçurent soudain une ombre se déplaça vers elles._

_-On a failli t'attendre Fenrir! S'exclama Lya._

_-J'aimerais que tu cesses de chercher dans mon avenir Lya._

_-Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur mes visions, mentit-elle._

_Yael pivota vers son frère et se leva, sa fille __tendrement __blottie contre sa poitrine._

_-Bonsoir petit frère._

_-Elle est belle et en plus elle est née un soir de pleine lune…._

_-….Le soir des loups, termina Yael._

_Fenrir se tenait immobile face aux deux Guérisseuses. Son regard allait de sa sœur à sa nièce puis, par moment, dérivait vers Lya. Il ne les avait pas vu depuis la naissance de Lawena. Comme pour toutes les femmes de la caste, le temps semblait glissé sur leurs visages fins et pâles. Elles étaient comme des spectres intemporels. Il recula doucement et s'enfonça dans les fourrés: elles ne le suivraient pas, ne le tueraient pas. Tel un accord muet passé avec un monstre._

OoOoO

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle ne perçut la présence de Lucia que lorsque cette dernière s'assit dans le fauteuil usé jusqu'au coude.

OoOoO

Lucia avait un sérieux problème d'insomnie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Guérisseuses étaient parties en douce et encore moins ce que la professeur de métamorphose faisait au manoir. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Lucia ne supportait pas, c'était de ne pas comprendre. Elle se mit à déambuler dans le manoir et finit par tomber face à la porte de la bibliothèque d'où elle perçut un raie de lumière filtrait. Elle poussa la porte et son regard tomba sur la chevelure de Yael. Elle s'approcha doucement et constata que la Guérisseuse était profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Elle avait la tête de Sirius posée sur ses genoux et elle lui caressait les cheveux avec tendresse. Lucia remarqua aussi le livre qui flottait face à la Guérisseuse et elle n'eut aucun mal à l'identifier : Les Comtes de Beedle le Barbe. Elle s'assit dans un des fauteuils présent ce qui provoqua un léger sursaut chez Yael.

-Bonsoir Lily.

-Mais….

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Sirius, il dort.

Il eut un silence brisé par une bûche qui craqua dans l'âtre.

-Tu as quelque chose de précis à me demander ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu as cette expression qui annonce une série de question. Exactement la même que lorsque tu as commencé à bosser avec Lya, Lysis et moi à St Magouste.

-Je vais devenir Médicomage ?

-En douterais-tu ?

Lucia ouvrit et ferma la bouche avec un air stupide. Avec un geste fluide de la main, Yael fit apparaître devant elle un coffret en bois sombre qu'elle tendit à Lucia.

-Il y a de quoi répondre à toutes tes questions.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez vite. Allez retourne te coucher maintenant.

Le regard de Yael retomba sur les flammes. Comme Lucia se sentit de trop, elle se leva en emportant avec elle le coffret en bois. Une fois qu'elle eut refermée la porte, Lucia ouvrit délicatement le coffret. Dedans et enserrés dans des lanières de cuir noir se trouvaient des fioles de cristal finement sculptées. A l'intérieur de ces fioles se trouvait un étrange liquide argenté que Lucia n'eut aucun mal à identifier. Elle remarqua également les deux noms gravés sur chacune des fioles: Sirius et Yael.

OoOoO

Lucia se réveilla en sursaut. Face à elle se tenait Ginny et Sélénia.

-On va arriver. Désolé de t'avoir effrayé.

-C'est… Ce n'est pas grave.

Lucia porta la main à son cou et fit glisser l'écrin de bois miniaturisé entre ses doigts. Elle se leva puis enfila rapidement son uniforme. Tout d'un coup, le train se stoppa; Lucia perdit son équilibre et elle percuta Sélénia qui, elle même, percuta Ginny de plein fouet. Les trois Griffondor se retrouvèrent alors en un tas aux pieds de Luna. C'est à ce moment que Silver, Ryan et Jacob firent irruption dans le compartiment.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Jacob surpris.

-Le train s'est arrêté brutalement. Lucia est tombée sur Sélénia qui m'est, à son tour, tombée dessus. Répondit Ginny.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça. Pourquoi le train s'est-il arrêté ?

-Aucune idée. Où sont Neville et Dray ? Demanda rapidement Sélénia.

-Il me semble qu'ils sont restés avec les premières années.

Les trois filles se relevèrent lorsqu'une nouvelle secousse ébranla le train. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser place à trois mangemorts. Si Lucia eut un mouvement de recul, Ginny Luna et Sélénia s'avancèrent d'un pas, baguettes en main. Le mangemort le plus proche fit un mouvement sec de la main et les baguettes des sept élèves s'envolèrent pour se retrouver éparpillées sur le sol du couloir. Le mangemort eut un rire criard avant d'enlever son masque qui laissa place au visage de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Inutile de résister. Nous ne sommes venus que pour toi Lovegood.

Le regard de Bellatrix se posa sur Lucia. Instinctivement, Sélénia se plaça devant la Griffondor. Bellatrix se jeta alors sur elle et la plaqua contre la vitre.

-Très gentil à toi de la protéger petite louve. Mais dis-moi, où est le tout petit bébé Potter ? Cracha-t-elle avec une voix de bébé.

-Bella, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Rétorqua une voix trainante.

-Je sais Lucius, je sais. Ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs.

Elle se retourna et saisit violemment Luna par le bras. Elle l'envoya valser dans le couloir en direction du plus petit des trois mangemorts.

-Tiens Queudver, c'est un cadeau.

Bellatrix sortit du compartiment entrainant Lucius et Queudver à sa suite. Luna tentait tant bien que mal de se débattre mais Peter la tenait trop fermement. Ginny se précipita alors dans le couloir pour attraper sa baguette au vol. Elle voulut lancer un sort mais Sélénia l'en empêcha d'un geste rapide.

-Putain mais t'es de quel côté ? Cracha la rousse.

-Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Rétorqua Sélénia.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Un mort de plus n'aurait servit à rien. Cracha la jeune Black.

Sélénia bouscula Ginny avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers le compartiment des premières années. Elle croisa Neville et Drago sans les voir. Le Serpentard pivota sur lui-même et suivit Sélénia d'un pas vif.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ils ont prit Luna.

Le visage de Neville se décomposa. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la professeur de métamorphose passa devant eux et les poussa dans leur compartiment.

-Il ne la tuera pas.

Elle claqua la porte du compartiment, laissant les six Griffondors bouche bée.

-Comment peut-elle le savoir ? Cracha soudain Neville.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule solution: elle est du côté de Vous-Savez-Qui. Lança Ginny.

Les maraudeurs quant à eux n'écoutaient déjà plus. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule chose en tête : Peter avait trahi!

**A suivre.**

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour le moment ^^.**

**A bientôt (pour ceux qui ont encore le courage de me lire XD)**

**Eliane.  
**


	23. Retour à Poudlard

**Bonsoir.**

**Désolé pour la longue absence, bien que le chapitre soit vraiment très court, la rédaction et la correction ont pries du temps.**

**Puki : Contente que ma fic te plaise bien, et aussi merci de m'avoir prévenu pour la catégorie ^^.**

**Eronoel: Merci beaucoup, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour raccrocher ma fic au livre, elle a été commencé avant la sortit du dernier tome donc j'ai du modifier la trame principale.**

**Hedwige31: Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que je met plus de temps à écrire mes chapitres. On entre dans les derniers chapitres là ^^.**

**Vic dit Vic: Sait-on jamais certain peuvent ne pas en avoir le courage ^^.**

**Rebecca-Black: Leur réaction dans ce chapitre, mais je trouve que je ne l'ai pas très bien réussi -_-.**

**Donc voilà, bonne lecture.  
**

**Chapitre 21 :**

-Où est Sélénia ? Demanda Neville d'une voix sèche.

Ginny ne lui répondit pas. Sachant où se trouvait Sélénia et Draco, elle lui saisit la manche de sa robe et l'entraîna à sa suite. Lorsque la porte claqua, Lucia posa une main sur sa bouche et s'appuya contre la vitre. Alors que Ryan semblait accuser le coup, Jacob se laissa tomber sur la banquette. Silver, comme à son habitude, serrait les dents. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère de cœur.

-Il doit bien y avoir une explication. Souffla Lucia.

-Et laquelle ? Demanda sèchement Ryan

-Je... je ne sais pas, murmura impuissante la Griffondor.

-Il ne peut pas nous avoir trahi, c'est un Maraudeur.

La voix de Jacob se brisa douloureusement. Il eut un silence que rompit Silver:

-Peter a trahi. C'est de sa faute si les parents d'Harry sont morts et si le père de Sélénia a été enfermé à Azkaban.

Le ton dur et le détachement employé par Silver surpris Lucia. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir sous cet aspect de sa personnalité. De nouveau, un silence de plomb envahit sur le compartiment. Peter avait trahi, Queudver avait trahi les Maraudeur.

Silver lâcha l'épaule de Jacob et sortit du compartiment, Ryan jeta un regard inquisiteur à Lucia et sortit à la suite de Silver. La Griffondor posa son regard autrefois émeraude sur Jacob et en guise de soutien se plaça à ses côtés.

OoOoO

Sélénia était recroquevillée sur une pile de valises dans la soute réservée aux animaux et aux bagages. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison d'empêcher Ginny de lancer ce sort. Non, inutile de se voiler la face: en réalité elle doutait. Avait-elle vraiment fait le bon choix? Tout ce dont elle était sûre c'était qu'elle avait voulu protéger Ginny et non Luna. Elle l'avait fait pour Harry, pour le bonheur de son frère.

Elle sentit tout à coup quelqu'un s'assoir à côté d'elle. Sélénia tourna légèrement la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent deux perles grises.

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi confortable ici. Annonça Malfoy avec un air détaché.

-Pardon ?

-On ne sent pas les vibrations du train, à croire qu'ils traitent mieux les bagages que les élèves.

Sélénia eut un rire nerveux. Luna venait de se faire enlever, elle s'était mise Ginny et Neville à dos et tout ce que le Serpentard trouvait à dire c'était… ça.

Drago posa son regard acier sur la jeune Black.

-Tu as bien agis Sé'. Ils l'auraient tué si elle avait tenté quelque chose.

- Ils ont pris Luna…. Sa voix s'étouffa dans un sanglot mal dissimulé.

Drago s'agenouilla devant Sélénia et pris son visage entre ses mains.

-Il ne lui arrivera rien.

-Menteur.

Sélénia enroula ses bras autour du cou de Drago et posa son front contre son torse. Le blond passa deux doigts sous le menton de la jeune Black et lui releva doucement la tête. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, les yeux dans les yeux, comme si une barrière invisible les empêchait de se rapprocher.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un tendre baiser. Sélénia entrouvrit alors la bouche et passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Drago. Le blond répondit à son baiser avec ardeur tout en passant lentement ses mains sous le tee-shirt que portait Sélénia. En guise de réponse, Sélénia se colla contre le torse de Drago tandis que ses mains couraient le long du dos du Serpentard. Les deux amants s'allongèrent lentement sur le sol, ne faisant qu'un, oubliant le chaos qui régnait sur le monde l'espace d'un instant d'éternité.

OoOoO

Le feu peinait à réchauffer l'immense pièce glacé du manoir. Le Lord se tenait assis dans un majestueux fauteuil, Nagini reposant sur ses genoux osseux, face à Greyback et Mowena.

-Alors ? J'attends.

-Gil'Sayan a trahi Maître. Annonça Greyback.

-Plait-il !

-Yael et Lisys étaient au courant pour l'attaque de Préaulard.

-N'ont-elles pas simplement lu dans vos pensées ?

-Elles n'en ont pas la capacité. Corrigea Mowena.

-Tais-toi femme! Ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'elles en avaient la capacité ?

-Non. Yael à la capacité de s'imprégner et de revivre les souvenirs des personnes qui lui sont chères ou qui partage le même sang qu'elle. Lisys, elle, à la capacité d'envoyer des messages télépathiques.

-Black a-t-elle pu s'imprégner de vos souvenirs ?

Il eut un silence durant le quel Mowena ne sut quoi répondre. Les dons des Guérisseuses étaient instables, ils pouvaient évoluer ou au contraire régresser et elle n'avait aucune idée dans quel état était le don de Yael. Mais pour le moment, il valait mieux jouer la carte de la sécurité.

-Non, c'est impossible.

-Sortez.

Les deux Loups-garous sortirent rapidement de la pièce. Ils croisèrent Lucius et Queudver, suivi de Bellatrix qui poussait la fille Lovegood en avant.

-Un cadeau pour le maitre. Susurra Malfoy.

Mowena jeta un regard froid au Mangemort et se dirigea vers la forêt. Elle traversa le cimetière avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. La majorité de la meute, dont Fenrir, semblait être sous la forme du loup. Elle se dirigea vers le camp que Voldemort avait fait aménager pour ladite meute.

Des tentes immenses se dressaient dans une clairière lugubre. Elle se dirigea vers la plus grande et fit claquer le drap de l'ouverture. Une odeur familière vint lui chatouiller les narines. Un mélange de lys et de muguet. Lysis et Yael.

Mowena se précipita vers la chambre de sa fille mais elle n'y trouva qu'un mot sur la table de chevet :

« _Souviens toi Mowena, souviens toi bien, de notre promesse._

_Elle ne deviendra pas comme toi._

_Lysis et Yael__._ »

Mowena hurla de rage. Elles avaient osé, elles lui avaient pris sa fille. Elle sortit de la tente, pris sa forme animale et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Elle devait réunir la meute de toute urgence.

OoOoO

Le Lord contemplait Luna allongée à ses pieds.

-Je veux être avertit dès que son père verra Potter.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il ira chez elle? Questionna Bellatrix.

-Bella, je sais de source sûre que Potter à quelque chose qui nécessite l'aide de Lovegood. Crois-moi, il ira chez ce tordu. Queudver, amène-là dans les cachots, il faut que je parle à Bella et Lucius.

Le rat hocha la tête et saisit Luna par le bras. Il sortit de la pièce et la traîna vers les cachots.

-Tout est prêt ?

-Oui Maitre. Si Potter ne va pas chez Lovegood, il viendra lorsque Poudlard sera attaqué.

Voldemort eut un sourire satisfait, la fin de Potter était proche. Son règne ne faisait que commencer.

**A suivre.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre ne vous ai pas déçus.**

**Eliane.**

**PS: Pas taper, pas taper.....  
**


	24. Annonce d'une bataille

**Bonjour, Bonjour. Avant tout, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fais attendre. Et un petit quelque chose que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps: un grand merci a tout ceux qui me lisent qu'ils laissent des review ou non.... Voilà ça c'était pour le sentimentalisme qui me tenait à cœur ^^.**

**Vic dit vic: l'inspi semble être de retour. je suis désolé de t'annoncer que ce chapitre va lui aussi être court...**

**HEdwige31: A par un merci de suivre ma fic, je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre ^^.**

**Eronoel: Merci de ne pas me taper dessus ^^. Pour Sélénia et Drago, j'ai préféré vite passé sur le rapprochement, parce qu'il est des scène que j'ai du mal à écrire, au plutôt que je ne trouve pas satisfaisante. Donc voilà ^^.**

**Lyra Sullivan: j'avais envie d'en parler, parce qu'au final on a en parle pas beaucoup de ce compartiment à bagage ^^.**

**Rebecca-Black: Certes, amis ça aurais pu être mieux ^^. Pour le compartiment à bagage, je ne penses pas que les bagages soient mieux traité que les élèves. Drago à donc fait un petit peu d'humour (si si c'est possible ^^).**

**Donc voilà, bonne lecture ^^.  
**

**Chapitre 22**

Le train s'ébranla avant de se stopper. Sélénia roula sur le côté, son corps quittant l'étreinte rassurante de Drago. Elle pesta lorsqu'elle percuta une valise et se releva. Elle frissonna et avisant une pile de vêtements, elle s'habilla rapidement puis s'agenouilla à côté du Serpentard.

-On est arrivé. Murmura-t-elle tout en secouant gentiment l'épaule de Drago.

Il ouvrit les yeux et posa ses perles grises sur Sélénia.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, ils ne vont pas tarder à récupérer les valises. Rhabilles-toi.

Sélénia et Drago se mêlèrent à la foule des élèves. Ils n'avaient aperçut aucun Griffondors et slalomaient donc entre des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils réussirent à trouver une calèche vide.

-Que va-t-on faire maintenant ? Demanda soudain Drago.

-Par rapport à ce qui vient de se passer entre nous tu veux dire.

-Oui.

-Je ne sais pas. Continuer, ne rien dire, se cacher.

-Pourquoi ?

Sélénia éclata d'un rire cristallin.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle ! S'exclama le Serpentard.

- Ils le sauront, c'est promis. Quand tout sera terminé, ils le sauront. Et puis se cacher c'est excitant non ?

Drago esquissa un sourire, attira Sélénia contre son torse et se cala dans l'angle de la calèche.

OoOoO

Les trois Guérisseuses se tenaient debout face à une épaisse porte de fer forgé. Des hurlements de haine résonnaient à leurs oreilles.

-On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça. Implora Lawena.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Yael, pitié dis quelque chose.

-Cette salle est le seul moyen qui permette de la guérir.

-De la guérir de quoi ?

-De l'influence de sa mère, de l'influence des ténèbres.

-Vous n'êtes même pas sure que cela va marcher ! S'exclama la jeune Guérisseuse.

-Au contraire. Rétorqua Lysis d'une voix douce.

-C'est faux.

-Ta mère est passée par cette salle. Cracha durement Yael.

Lawena eut un hoquet de surprise, elle recula de trois pas, murmura un faible « ce n'est pas vrai » avant de transplaner. Lysis se tourna vers Yael.

-On lui cache trop de chose.

Yael hocha lentement la tête avant de grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre et de disparaître dans l'ombre. Lysis soupira et contempla la porte de la Salle quelques seconde. Elle s'en approcha et colla ses mains sur l'acier.

-_Ne t'inquiètes pas Solenn, ne t'inquiètes pas._

OoOoO

Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la découverte de la trahison de Peter, quatre mois durant lesquels les Maraudeurs avaient fouillé la bibliothèque de fond en comble pour retrouver les articles portant sur Sirius Black et son arrestation. Mais aucun d'eux n'avaient compris pourquoi le gentil Peter avait retourné sa veste et trahi ses amis, trahi les Maraudeurs.

La vie à Poudlard devenait de plus en plus risquée pour les membres de l'AD. La majorité d'entre eux s'étaient réfugiés chez leurs familles, comme Ginny qui n'avait pas vraiment eut le choix. Les autres, quant-à-eux, s'étaient réfugiés dans la Salle sur Demande, notamment après que Terry Boot se soit fait cruellement punir par Carrow pour avoir hurlé son soutien à Harry après le cambriolage de Gringotts. Les rangs de l'AD grossissaient petit à petit mais Drago restait le seul Serpentard. Sélénia, qui avait laissé le contrôle de la Salle à Neville, se contentait de récupérer un maximum de cours par le biais d'élèves Sang Purs de Serdaigle et, bien entendu, de continuer l'entrainement commencé par Harry.

Neville avait mis quelques semaines à régler le problème de la nourriture que la Salle sur Demande ne pouvait faire apparaître. Ce fut d'abord Dobby qui leur amenait en douce de la nourriture mais les élèves se firent plus nombreux et les Carrow plus attentifs à la disparition de nourriture. Neville invoqua donc un passage qui les mènerait vers de la nourriture dans un endroit autre que Poudlard. Lorsque la porte apparut, Neville, Drago et Sélénia l'empruntèrent prêt à toutes éventualités... sauf à celle de se trouver dans la réserve de la Tête du Sanglier à Préaulard face à un patron pour le moins énervé. C'est après une série de longues, très longues explications qu'Abelforth, qui s'était avéré être le frère de Dumbledore, que la nourriture et les boissons ne furent plus un problème pour les membres de l'AD.

Une rumeur commença à circuler dans les rangs de l'AD, une rumeur selon laquelle le Trio d'or était de retour. Sélénia eut pour seule réaction un léger froncement de sourcil mais Neville s'engouffra dans le passage secret pour s'informer auprès d'Abelforth et il eut la confirmation de ce que tous espéraient depuis de longs mois : Harry était de retour.

OoOoO

Voldemort caressait paresseusement les écailles lisses de Nagini. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que Potter sortirait vivant de chez Lovegood, jamais il n'aurait pu croire que ce vulgaire Sang Mêlé pourrait se glisser dans son domaine, dans ses cachots et en sortir vivant accompagné de ses prisonniers en plus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sentait la haine s'accroitre de jours en jours, il sentait le désir de vengeance s'incruster de plus en plus profondément en lui. Il ne désirait qu'une chose: détruire ce maudit gamin. Il posa son regard rubis sur les Mangemorts et la Meute. Un sourire carnassier éclaira son visage blafard. Un murmure d'excitation passa alors dans les rangs de la Meute.

-Poudlard doit être tombé à l'aube.

**A suivre.**

**Pas taper, pas taper.....**

**Bref, le chapitre suivant sera un peu long à écrire et a corriger (donc a poster), mais il devrait être l'un des deux derniers.**

**A bientôt Eliane.  
**


	25. Retour

**Voilà la suite, elle a été longue à arriver pour cause de préparation de Bac. Bac que je n'ai pas eu d'ailleurs. La suite devrais arriver beaucoup plus rapidement, mais étant donné qu'elle concerne la baitaille finnale, elle sera longue à écrire.**

**Lyra Sullivan: Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise malgré les aléas de publication ^^.**

**bachelor49: Il me semble que c'est la première fois que tu me laisse une review, et j'en suis heureuse. Je sais que cette fic dure depuis trés longtemps et que nombreux ont laché l'affaire, mais elle arrive au bout ^^.**

**Rebecca Black: C'était un chapitre de transition, mais celui-là en est un aussi (désolé ^^). En tout cas je suis contente de voir que tu tiens le coup ^^.**

**Celewyn: Concernant les Guériseuses, je comptes faire le point sur une partie de leur histoire dés que cette fic sera fini, je le posterais comme une sorte de chapitre bonus, j'espère juste que tu auras la patience d'attendre jusque là, si c'est pas le cas fais le moi savoir et je mettrais un compte rendu précis au prochain Chapitre. Si tu veux en savoir un peu plus, l'un des chapitre de mon autre fic est, du moins pour une petite partie, consacré à leur histoir. Mais je préfère vous faire un petit Chapitre Bonus sur elles.**

**Vic dit Vic: Merci de tes encouragements, mais il est vrais que je ne suis pas championne du long chapitre ^^.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.  
**

**Chapitre 23 : Retour**

C'est en courant que Neville avait parcouru l'intégrité du tunnel qui le menait vers Abelforth. Il manqua de trébucher à plusieurs reprises mais rien n'aurait pu venir stopper sa course. Il traversa à grande vitesse le miroir qui obstruait le passage et manqua de percuter Harry.

-Je savais que vous étiez revenus ! S'exclama le Griffondor.

Il contourna la table et se précipita vers le trio d'or.

-Venez, le passage nous mènera directement à la Salle sur Demande.

Neville entraîna les trois Griffondors à sa suite dans le tunnel. Pendant tout le temps que dura le trajet, ils ne cessèrent de lui poser des questions: sur Poudlard, sur l'évolution des évènements... Tous les sujets ou presque y passèrent. Harry fut le seul à ne pas l'interroger, il écoutait seulement les réponses. En réalité, lui n'avait qu'une seule et unique question à poser et seule Sé' en détenait la réponse. En arrivant dans la salle sur demande le trio s'attendait à tout... sauf à ça. La Salle était aménagée en suivant le modèle d'un studio où la quasi-totalité des membres de l'AD, dont les rangs avaient grossi en leur absence, parvenait à y vivre.

Lorsque les élèves les reconnurent, il eut des cris de victoire en tout sens. Tous étaient excités et voulaient savoir ce qui leur était arrivé. Si Hermione et Ron se prêtèrent volontiers au jeu, ce ne fut encore une fois pas le cas d'Harry. Il cherchait frénétiquement Sé' du regard qu'il trouva nonchalamment appuyée sur une table, Drago à ses côtés. Elle semblait imperturbable et, comme à son habitude, affichait une expression neutre. Harry fendit la foule et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers elle. Drago, qui l'aperçut en premier, se releva alors et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Sélénia. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle, Harry entre aperçut leur doigts enlacés se séparer. Signe furtif et presque invisible pour quiconque ne savait ni analyser ni décrypter leurs gestes. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Harry qui laissa un sourire effleurer ses lèvres quand il comprit de quoi il retournait. Il s'assit à côté de Sé'.

-Ça fait longtemps? Toi et Drago, je veux dire.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Potter.

La jeune Black tourna la tête vers Harry avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Harry manqua de s'étrangler. En effet, tant d'affection de la part de Sélénia était relativement rare. Il lui rendit son étreinte avant de se redresser et de poser la question qui le hantait.

-Ginny….

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle Harry.

Sélénia se redressa rapidement et se dirigea vers Neville et Hermione, laissant Harry seul. Rassuré, le Griffondor se leva et rejoignit le petit groupe.

-Bon quel est le plan maintenant ? Lança soudain Terry Boot.

-Pardon ?

-Si vous êtes revenus c'est que vous avez obligatoirement un plan concernant Voldemort. Et on va vous aider.

Harry croisa le regard de Sélénia qui semblait un brin amusée. C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry réalisa que lui, Ron et Hermione étaient piégés. Ils allaient être obligés d'accepter leur aide. Et çà bien entendu Sé' l'avait prévu depuis le début.

-Non. On ne reste pas, on a juste quelque chose à récupérer.

-Oui mais pour ça tu dois de rendre dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigle, affirma Sélénia.

Les élèves présents se retournèrent vers Sélénia, surpris.

-Souviens-toi Harry que tu m'as expliqué a quoi correspondait la mission de Dumbledore. J'ai fait des recherches en ton absence et j'ai découvert qu'on devait retrouver le diadème perdu de Serdaigle. Il est à l'intérieur même de Poudlard mais personne ne sais où exactement. Donc pour savoir à quoi il ressemble et donc ce que tu dois chercher, il faut te rendre dans leur Salle Commune.

-Je peux l'y conduire, lança la voix de Cho Chang.

Le trio se retourna vers l'entrée du passage secret. Devant eux se tenait Fred, George, Lee Jordan, Dean, Luna, Ginny, Cho et les autres membres de l'AD ayant quitté Poudlard. Alors qu'Harry sursauta en les voyants, Hermione se contenta de jeter un regard en biais à Sélénia qui affichait un visage neutre bien que ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur de satisfaction.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Harry de manière abrupte.

-On vient vous aider à exécuter votre plan pour détruire Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Qui vous dit que l'on a un plan ?

-Vous n'êtes pas revenus pour rien quand même, lança furieusement Ginny.

-Non. Tu as raison et on va probablement avoir besoin de vous, avoua Hermione à demi-voix.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent, bouche bée.

-De toute manière, je vous rappelle qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a le mot de passe de la Salle Commune des Serdaigle et je doute fortement que Sé' nous le donne de son plein gré.

La jeune Black les regarda avec un air innocent avant de retourner vers les premières années qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de partir de Poudlard. Sentant que Ginny bouillonnait intérieurement à l'idée que Cho ne suive Harry jusqu'à la Salle Commune, Luna se proposa pour l'y accompagner. Elle ajouta de manière agressive à l'encontre de Cho que seule celle que l'on surnommait Loufoca était apte à raconter en détail le mythe du diadème. Il fut donc décidé que Luna suivrait Harry pendant que Ron et Hermione expliqueraient leur plan aux autres membres de l'Ordre.

Harry et Luna longeaient silencieusement les couloirs, en empruntant de nombreux passages que peu d'élèves connaissaient, quand Luna prit la parole:

-Merci de m'avoir fait sortir des cachots du Lord Noir.

-C'est normal Luna, tu es mon amie. Où es-tu allé après ?

-Chez Sélénia. C'est le point de chute que l'on s'était fixé avec les autres. La majorité des Nés-Moldus de Poudlard sont là-bas. Heureusement que ce manoir est immense.

Luna posa une main sur le torse d'Harry, jeta des regards autour d'eux et se dirigea vers une porte sans poignée, ni serrure sur laquelle était fixé un heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Luna s'en saisit et frappa une seule fois avec sur la porte. La tête de l'aigle entra en mouvement et une voix mélodieuse s'en éleva :

-Qui est apparut en premier, le Phénix ou la flamme ?

Harry sursauta et regarda Luna avec un air ébahi.

-Il n'y a pas de mots de passe ?

-Non. Il faut répondre à une question: si on n'y parvient pas, il faut attendre que quelqu'un vienne répondre à notre place.

-Mais on n'a pas le temps d'attendre ! S'exclama Harry.

-Douterais-tu de mes capacités Harry ? Demanda Luna d'une voix chantante.

-Non. Sé' commence vraiment à déteindre sur toi, rajouta le Griffondor en bougonnant.

-Bien. Je pense que le cercle n'a pas de commencement.

-Bien raisonné, approuva la voix satisfaite de l'aigle.

La porte bascula alors sur le côté et les deux sorciers pénétrèrent dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigle. La Salle était spacieuse et devait être particulièrement lumineuse en plein soleil. Au plafond étaient peintes des étoiles dorées sur un dôme bleu sombre et qui se reflétaient sur le sol. Luna emmena Harry vers une alcôve où se trouvait un buste de femme. Harry reconnut aussitôt Rowena Serdaigle. Lorsqu'il détailla un peu plus le visage de la femme, quelque chose le frappa. Un visage fin, des yeux en amande, une bouche fine étirée en un sourire énigmatique, tout en cette sculpture lui rappelait les traits des Guérisseuses. Aussi bien celles qu'il savait être en vie que celles dont il avait vu les nombreux portraits chez Sé'. Harry porta alors son regard sur le diadème, finement ouvragé, il ressemblait aux bijoux que pouvait fabriquer Merwyn : à la fois discret et voyant, sobre et exaltant de richesse. Luna dut percevoir son étonnement car elle murmura :

-Elle était surnommée Fille de Lune. On ignore tout de son passé d'avant les Fondateurs.

-Et le diadème ?

-Il est perdu. On pense qu'il lui a était volé par jalousie. On raconte que la devise des Serdaigle y est gravée.

-Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit, lança la voix forte d'Alecto Carrow.

Harry eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la Mangemort qu'un sort le propulsait en arrière. Une vive douleur lui inonda le front lorsque Carrow appuya sur sa marque d'un doigt boudiné. Il eut un bang sonore lorsque Luna stupéfixia Alecto qui s'effondra lourdement au sol. Les deux sorciers se glissèrent rapidement sous la Cape tandis qu'un flot de Serdaigle curieux déboulait des dortoirs afin d'identifier l'origine du vacarme. Dans le même temps Amycus, suivit d'Eloria Gil'Sayan, tambourinait à la porte dans l'espoir que celle-ci s'ouvre tout en ignorant superbement la question que lui posait l'aigle. Harry perçut alors la voix fluette de Gil'Sayan répondre à la question que posait l'aigle. Alors que la porte basculait, les élèves remontèrent dans leur dortoir en courant.

Amycus s'engouffra dans la Salle Commune et se précipita sur sa sœur. Eloria, quant-à-elle, posa son regard sur l'endroit ou se tenaient Harry et Luna quelques secondes plus tôt et leur intima discrètement l'ordre de partir.

OoOoO

Drago se plia en deux, tenant son bras gauche contre son ventre.

-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Lucia en se précipitant vers Drago.

Ginny fut cependant la plus rapide. La rousse redressa Drago et déplia violemment son bras. Elle releva la manche, découvrant ainsi la marque des Ténèbres. Sélénia se redressa rapidement en voyant la couleur ébène de la marque.

-Il sait qu'Harry est revenu! Il faut prévenir l'Ordre.

-Ça veut dire qu'Il est ici ? Demanda anxieusement Cho.

-Pas encore, lança Silver.

La porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit brutalement et les membres de l'AD se placèrent instinctivement en posture de défense avant de baisser leur baguette en reconnaissant Luna et Harry.

-Alecto a…. commença Harry avant d'être coupé par Fred.

-On sait.

En guise d'explication, le rouquin désigna Drago du menton.

-Le diadème ?

-Je sais à quoi il ressemble, c'est déjà pas mal.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il se trouve encore à Poudlard ? Demanda Colin Grivey.

-Parce que Poudlard était un peu comme une deuxième maison pour Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Il n'y a pas trente-six endroits dans Poudlard où l'on puisse planquer un Horcruxe de toute façon, lança George.

-Il n'y en a même qu'un seul, continua Fred.

-La Salle sur Demande, termina Lee Jordan.

-On s'en serait aperçut depuis tout ce temps s'il avait été là ! S'exclama Lavande.

-Pas sûr. Harry où as-tu planqué le bouquin de potion de Rogue l'an dernier?

-Dans la Salle sur Demande. Je voulais un endroit pour cacher mon livre et la salle était déjà remplie de chose en tout genre. Maintenant que j'y pense, il y avait un buste particulièrement moche avec une sorte de diadème tout cabossé dessus...

Alors qu'Harry était plongé dans ses souvenirs, le professeur MacGonagall traversa le miroir qui menait jusqu'au bar d'Abelforth, suivie de prés par les Guérissseuses. Aucun des élèves présents n'eurent le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'ancienne directrice prit la parole :

-Eloria nous a prévenus. Elle va faire évacuer les élèves en les faisant passer par la Salle sur Demande pour qu'ils soient rapatriés vers le Manoir Black. Potter, on va devoir vous parler. Miss Black allez chercher Eloria dans son bureau, elle y maintient captif les deux Carrow. Le professeur Rogue se trouve avec elle. Dîtes lui de commencer l'évacuation: Rogue nous a informé que les Mangemorts et leur maître étaient proches de Poudlard.

Sélénia hocha la tête et sortit en trombe de la Salle sur Demande.

-Tous ceux qui ne sont pas majeurs rentreront avec les élèves évacués, termina MacGonagall.

Il eut un murmure de reproche dans l'assemblée que MacGonagall cessa d'un geste brusque.

-Yael, vous et les Guérisseuses allez chercher de l'aide auprès des centaures, des elfes et des Dryades de la Forêt.

Les trois femmes hochèrent la tête et s'engouffrèrent à leur tour dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Professeur, Rogue a tué Dumbledore, c'est un traitre ! S'exclama Ron.

-Weasley, Severus est de notre côté.

-Mais….

-Potter pour une fois ne discutez pas et faites moi un peu confiance, interrompit séchement MacGonagall.

Il eut tout à coup un silence pesant avant que MacGonagall reprenne la parole:

-Rogue est venu nous voir au mois d'Août dernier. Il nous a livré ces souvenirs à moi et aux Guérisseuses. Mais ce n'est pas cela le plus important. IL attaquera bientôt Potter.

MacGonagall se tourna vers les élèves.

-Je sais que vous voulez tous vous battre mais je vous demande de bien y réfléchir. Vous ne serez jamais considérés comme des lâches si vous veniez à quitter le château.

Soudain, les portes de la Salle basculèrent laissant place à Sélénia et Eloria.

-Les préfets sont allés chercher les élèves qui restaient, annonça cette dernière.

OoOoO

MacGonagall avait craint cet instant précis depuis la mort des Potter. Albus le lui avait pourtant dit: un jour ce bébé aux yeux vert devrait se battre, devrait tuer ou être tuer, que l'avenir du monde sorcier, que l'avenir de Poudlard se tiendrait entre ses mains. Et Albus lui avait aussi dit que Voldemort voudrait détruire le Survivant chez lui, à Poudlard.

Macgonagall posa un regard sur les élèves que l'on évacuait de Poudlard. De son école. Puis elle les vit arriver un à un, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle vit Ginny et Luna insister pour rester et elle vit Molly le leur interdire. Elle vit Sirius et Remus chercher Harry et elle les vit s'enlacer sous les yeux des voyageurs temporels. Elle vit des visages clos, des sourires s'effaçaient, des stratégies se mettre en place. Chaque détail se fixa sur sa rétine pour que plus jamais elle n'oublie. Elle vit les sorciers quittaient la Salle sur Demande et s'éparpillaient dans Poudlard, chacun sachant exactement ce qu'il avait à faire.

Elle vit l'une des batailles les plus importantes et les plus sombres du monde sorcier démarrer.

**A suivre.**

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, la suite devrait prendre un peu de temps, mais ne dervrais pas tarder.**

**Eliane.  
**


	26. Bataille

**Lecteurs du soir bonsoir (je penses aussi à ceux du jour). Bref.**

**Pour commencer, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui me lisent et tous ceux qui mettent ma fic en favorite. Ensuite, les réponses à mes deux reviewers (un grand merci à tous les deux ^^)**

**Vic dit Vic: merci pour tes encouragement, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas.**

**les 2 patates: Pour ce qui est de Rogue, il va effectivement mourir, tu verras de la main de qui dans ce chapitre. En ce qui concerne Harry, tu devras attendre le prochain chapitre qui sera l'avant dernier de la fic. Voilà ^^.**

**Bonne Lecture au courageux qui continuent de me lire ^^.**

**Chapitre 24 : Bataille.**

Il n'y avait eut aucune attente. Tous y avaient été préparés mais cela avait été soudain, violent. Les sorts fusaient de partout, l'odeur putride de la mort commençait déjà à se rependre dans l'air, à s'incruster dans les vêtements, dans la chair, dans les esprits.

MacGonagall était tendue. Elle avouait sans peine qu'elle avait peur. Alors que Voldemort n'allait pas tarder à lâcher la Meute et les Géants, les Guérisseuses n'étaient toujours pas revenues. Elles étaient pourtant parties depuis plus d'une heure. Elle esquiva un sort et en lança un autre, dans un geste devenu machinal. Esquiver, attaquer, tuer: tel était le mantra de cette journée.

La bataille la plus importante du Monde Sorcier allait aussi être la plus sanglante.

OoOoO

Les trois Guérisseuses avaient prit leur apparence animale et couraient au travers de la forêt. Les branches basses fouettaient leurs museaux mais elles ne ralentissaient pas d'un iota. Elles devaient absolument trouver les centaures et les elfes au plus vite, ils seraient déterminants pour la suite de la bataille. Cela faisait prés d'une demi-heure qu'elles pistaient les centaures et elles sentaient qu'elles s'en rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Yael s'arrêta brusquement aussitôt imitée par Lysis et Lawena. Elles reprirent forme humaine et débouchèrent dans une vaste une clairière: devant elles se trouvaient les centaures.

Yael s'avança et, dans un signe de respect, s'inclina doucement devant le Chef qui en fit de même.

-Il y a bien longtemps que les Guérisseuses ne sont pas venues demander notre aide.

-Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici.

-Oui et notre peuple ne peut accéder à votre requête.

-Pourquoi ? S'indigna Lawena.

Le centaure se cabra et pivota dans la direction de Lawena.

-Tu es bien impétueuse jeune Guérisseuse. Sache que c'est une guerre de Sorciers, même vous vous ne devriez pas y participer.

Par prudence, Yael se plaça devant Lawena.

-Pardonne-la. Mais sache tout de même que le sort des sorciers n'est pas le seul en jeu. Voldemort veut anéantir tout ce qu'il considère comme inférieur. Et au risque de te déplaire, les Centaures en font partit.

Le reste du troupeau racla le sol d'un air outré tandis qu'un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du Chef. Lysis s'avança à son tour.

-C'est au nom de tous les peuples magiques que nous t'implorons, toi et ton peuple, de nous venir en aide. Nous ne gagnerons pas sans votre aide.

-Tu es bien modeste pour une sorcière.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même. Je ne suis pas une sorcière. Je suis une Guérisseuse. Là est toute la différence.

Le centaure inclina la tête.

-Je sais que vous cherchez aussi l'aide des elfes. Vous les trouverez prés des ruines.

Sachant que la conversation était close, Lysis reprit sa forme animale et s'enfonça dans les bois, aussitôt suivie par les deux autres Guérisseuses. Convaincre les Elfes serait facile: c'était un peuple guerrier qui n'avait pas combattu depuis longtemps, trop longtemps à leurs yeux. Lysis n'avait aucune idée quant à l'aide qu'apporterez les centaures, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à espérer.

OoOoO

Lucia, Silver, Jacob et Ryan n'avaient aucune expérience de la bataille, contrairement à Ginny et Luna qui avaient réussi à se faufiler dans les couloirs du château et à éviter le rapatriement vers le Manoir Black. Les deux filles avaient finalement rejoint les quatre voyageurs temporels. Ils étaient loin du champ de bataille mais des échos leur parvenaient douloureusement aux oreilles.

Avec chance, ils étaient parvenus à échapper au plus gros du combat. Tous se contentaient d'empêcher les partisans de Voldemort de gagner l'intérieur du château. Pourtant lorsque la meute apparut se fut le chaos et ils ne purent y échapper.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Lucia.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Des Loups-Garous, des loups garous totalement maître de leur pouvoir. Par conséquent extrêmement dangereux. Répondit rapidement Luna.

-Il faut qu'on se bouge et vite ! Ordonna Ginny.

Personne n'eut l'idée de la contredire et le petit groupe se dirigea en courant vers le Hall. Il devait impérativement atteindre la Grande Salle: c'était la partie la mieux protégé du château. Soudain un mur entier s'écroula à leur pied, leur bloquant le passage. Lorsqu'ils voulurent faire demi-tour, un petit groupe de Mangemort leur barrait la route. Les sorts commencèrent à fuser de toute part. Lucia s'écroula, touché au niveau de l'épaule. Immédiatement Jacob se plaça devant elle et redoubla d'énergie, lançant sort su sort. Il devait absolument la protéger, il était hors de question qu'il lui arrive quoique se soit. Ce fut Ginny et Luna qui finirent par repousser les Mangemorts en alliant leur pouvoir.

-On va devoir passer par l'extérieur. Annonça rudement Ginny.

Elle se tourna vers Lucia que Jacob soutenait.

-Ça ira ?

-Je pense que oui.

Ginny hocha la tête et partit dans la direction opposée. Ils parcoururent le premier étage en courant. Ginny s'arrêta brusquement devant un tableau qui représentait une porte close. Avant même que Silver ait pu ouvrir la bouche, le tableau disparut pour laisser place à une vieille porte de bois sombre. Ginny la poussa et s'engouffra dedans. Le petit groupe déboucha dans le parc à l'avant du château, au cœur même de la bataille. Ils furent abasourdis par ce qu'ils découvrirent.

Drago et Sélénia étaient en train de se battre contre un couple de Mangemorts. Ron, Hermione et Harry, quant-à-aux, venaient de sortir du Château et se dirigeaient rapidement vers le Saule Cogneur, lançant des sorts par-dessus leurs épaule sans se soucier de savoir si cela atteignait quelqu'un. Neville affrontait avec rage Rodulphus Lestrange tandis que les jumeaux essayaient de ralentir un Géant. Hagrid tentait avec l'énergie du désespoir d'empêcher les partisans de la lumière d'attaquer Graup, son petit frère, le dernier membre de sa famille encore en vie.

Soudain un sort toucha Ginny qui la fit reculer de quelques pas. Luna se précipita vers elle mais un autre sort l'en empêcha. Silver et Ryan pivotèrent sur eux même en position d'attaque mais aucun son ne put sortir de leur bouche. Devant eux se tenait Peter Pettigrow.

Petit et trapu, il avait le visage émacié, une main en argent et toujours ses petits yeux de rat mais désormais c'était la haine qui habitait son regard et non plus la peur.

Jacob avait éloigné Lucia, sa douce Lucia, le plus loin possible. Il l'appuya contre un mur et se plaça devant elle.

Pettigrow esquissa un mouvement de poignet. Des crocs vinrent alors se planter dans son épaule. D'un geste, il envoya valser la louve qui roula au sol avant de reprendre forme humaine et de se relever rapidement.

-Yael. Susurra-t-il entre ses dents.

La Guérisseuse planta son regard dans celui du rat et ordonna d'un ton sec au groupe de partir. Elle se jeta sur Pettigrow tout en reprenant sa forme animale. Le rat l'évita de justesse et lui jeta un sort qui la frôla. De nouveau, elle roula sur le sol, reprit forme humaine et jeta mentalement un sort à Queudver qui fut touché au niveau de la cuisse. Il hurla de douleur avant de prendre sa forme d'animagus. Il fallut quelques secondes à Yael pour le repérer. Malheureusement ce fut quelques secondes qui lui seraient fatale. Il reprit forme humaine juste à ses côtés et enfonça jusqu'à la garde un poignard dans l'épaule de la Guérisseuse. Yael hurla de douleur avant de s'effondrer au sol.

-Pierre de Lune ma chère. Lui annonça Pettigrow avec une lueur hystérique dans les yeux.

Luna se stoppa lorsqu'elle entendit Yael hurler et se retourna. Elle vit Queudver pointait sa baguette vers la mère de Sélénia.

-Il faut l'aider ! Hurla-t-elle aux autres.

Silver partit en courant vers Yael, aussitôt imité par Luna. Ginny se rattrapa à Ryan.

-On doit se mettre à l'abri.

Les quatre Griffondors se remirent donc en marche sans un regard derrière eux. Lucia perdait beaucoup de sang et Ginny ne pouvait pas marcher seule, ils ne pouvaient rester plus longtemps.

Luna et Silver étaient derrière Pettigrow lorsqu'un énorme Loup noir se jeta sur lui et enserra violement son cou à l'aide de sa mâchoire. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol et roulèrent sur un mètre avant que le Loup relâche son emprise et se dirige vers Yael. Luna s'approcha du corps de Pettigrow. Elle se tourna vers Silver et hocha doucement la tête, comme pour répondre à la question muette du Griffondor. Les deux élèves se tournèrent vers le Loup qui reprenait lentement forme humaine. Alors qu'il soulevait délicatement Yael, Luna le reconnut. Elle n'avait jamais oublié ce regard jaune et cette silhouette imposante bien qu'à à ce moment précis ce n'était pas la haine mais la douleur qui se reflétait dans les yeux sombres de Fenrir Greyback. Silver le reconnut aussi: il voulut se jeter sur le Loup mais Yael l'en empêcha d'une voix faible.

-Silver…. Laisse-le.

Fenrir posa une main sur le front de Yael qui déglutit difficilement.

-Ne parle pas grande sœur, je vais te soigner.

-Tu…. Tu ne peux pas…..C'est de la Pierre…. De Lune.

« Grande sœur ». Ces mots choquèrent Luna et Silver. « Grande sœur ». Comment Yael Black, une Guérisseuse pouvait-elle être la sœur d'un des plus dangereux Loup-Garou que le monde sorcier n'avait jamais connu. Yael leur fit signe d'approcher. Elle respirait de plus en plus difficilement et Fenrir semblait s'accrocher désespérément à elle.

-Ne dites rien…. Aux autres.

Silver voulut répondre. Pour l'interrompre, Yael posa sa main sur la sienne et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Griffondor.

-Je t'en supplie…Ils ne doivent pas savoir, pas maintenant du moins.

Alors que Luna voulut retirer le poignard, Fenrir l'en empêcha.

-Son sang est déjà contaminé. Le retirer ne changerait rien sauf à la faire souffrir un peu plus. Souffla-t-il d'une voix grave.

La main de Yael glissa de celle de Silver, sa tête bascula en arrière et son souffle se fit de plus en plus faible jusqu'à disparaître. Fenrir posa délicatement sa sœur sur le sol. Une larme roula sur la joue de Yael et glissa jusqu'au pendentif qui ornait son coup. Le pendentif brilla pendant quelques secondes avant de perdre la totalité de son éclat. Fenrir le retira et le fit rouler entre ses doigts avant de le glisser dans une pochette qu'il avait à la ceinture. Il se tourna vers Luna et Silver.

-Partez. Je vais attendre Lysis. Surtout ne dites rien à personne.

-C'est promis. Souffla Luna.

Elle attrapa la main de Silver et se mit à courir en direction de la porte principale du château.

OoOoO

Durant le combat, Sirius avait perdu Yael de vue. Il se battait maintenant au côté de Lysis. Les Elfes et les Centaure avaient fini par rejoindre la bataille. Les forces ennemies commençaient doucement à reculer bien que Voldemort soit toujours présent. Sirius ne savait comment Lysis pouvait être au courant mais il avait une totale confiance en elle. Ils venaient d'abattre une bonne partie de la meute lorsque Lysis s'écroula en hurlant. Sirius se précipita vers elle dans le but de la déplacer à couvert. Il l'allongea derrière la cabane de Hagrid.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mentit-elle avec facilité.

Alors qu'elle serrait son pendentif dans sa main droite pour le dissimuler à la vue Sirius, celui-ci parvint tout de même à voir la lueur qui s'en échappait.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Lysis lâcha le pendentif qui avait reprit une teinte normale. Elle s'agrippa à Sirius et se releva avec difficulté. Elle devait absolument être sûre de ce qui ce passait. Elle prit sa forme de Louve et se dirigea vers le château. Derrière elle Sirius, inquiet, lui hurlait de lui répondre.

OoOoO

Harry continuait à s'enfoncer dans le souterrain qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante. Il le savait. Son plan était celui d'un suicidaire mais Sélénia avait été très clair: il était le dernier Horcruxe et il fallait le détruire. A ça, Harry n'avait trouvé qu'une seule solution : se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Il aperçut la porte qui menait à la Cabane et l'enfonça d'un sort. Il savait que le destin du monde sorcier reposait sur lui et que c'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer.

Les Mangemorts commencèrent à attaquer. Ils pensaient le survivant seul, ils se trompaient lourdement. Ron, Hermione, Sélénia et Neville se débarrassèrent de la cape d'invisibilité puis rejoignirent Harry. Les cinq jeunes sorciers se frayaient un passage entre les Mangemorts. Voldemort s'était de nouveau surestimé. Il pensait qu'un petit nombre de Mangemorts le garderait en sécurité. Il se trompait.

Quand les cinq sorciers arrivèrent devant Voldemort, il ne souriait plus, il irradiait de colère.

-Tout prend fin ce soir Tom. Lança Harry.

Et le combat débuta. Voldemort ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Si les Griffondors jetaient des sorts mineurs, ils les jetaient dans toutes les directions, comme pour occuper l'attention du Lord Noir. Et c'est là que Voldemort comprit: ces morveux voulaient Nagini. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lança un Avada Kedavra sous lequel Potter se jeta littéralement. Voldemort eut un temps d'arrêt sous le coup de la surprise.

Rapidement, Sélénia et Hermione se placèrent à côté d'Harry et invoquèrent un bouclier de protection. Sélénia incanta le premier bouclier tandis qu'Hermione continuait d'envoyer des sorts de plus en plus puissant en direction de Voldemort. Neville et Ron se glissèrent de nouveau sous la cape d'invisibilité et longèrent les murs en direction de Nagini. Le serpent dut les sentir car il émit un sifflement strident et glissa vers Voldemort qui se retourna en direction des deux Griffondors. Neville et Ron enlevèrent la cape et envoyèrent sorts sur sorts en direction de Voldemort. Sélénia passa le relai à Hermione et se glissa hors du bouclier. Elle se rua vers Nagini. Ce dernier tenta de la mordre, en vain. Elle fut plus rapide et lui jeta un sort qui l'envoya aux pieds de Neville. Ce dernier n'hésita pas une seconde et enfonça le poignard qu'il avait à la ceinture dans la peau lisse du Serpent.

Voldemort hurla de rage alors que l'Horcruxe s'échappait du corps inanimé de Nagini.

OoOoO

Harry sentit son corps chuter et son âme le quitter. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il était à la gare King Cross. Il regarda autour de lui, tout était étrangement calme, serein. Il pivota sur lui-même et croisa le regard malicieux de Dumbledore. Il ressentit aussitôt un sentiment de paix et une grande chaleur l'envahir.

-Je suis mort ?

-Pas encore Harry. C'est à toi de le décider.

-Si je vous suis, je retrouverai mes parents.

Dumbledore inclina la tête.

-Sans doute.

Une ombre se dessina à côté de lui et Yael apparut.

-Yael ?

-Tu dois retourner d'où tu viens Harry.

-Et toi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Harry. Tout ira bien.

Tendrement, elle déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune Potter et se plaça au côté de Dumbledore.

-Sé' a besoin de toi Harry. Elle ne le sait pas encore mais elle va vraiment avoir besoin de toi. Ne l'abandonne pas.

Harry sut alors ce qu'il devait faire. Il tourna le dos à Dumbledore et Yael et avança droit devant lui.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut Hermione et Sélénia au dessus de lui. Les échos de la bataille lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Il se redressa et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui, surprit, de Voldemort.

Aujourd'hui se jouait son destin.

OoOoO

Sirius se jeta de nouveau dans la bataille. Il devait retrouver Yael, il en était sûr, il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Il aperçut Tonk se battre contre Bellatrix, Remus étant un peu plus loin en proie avec Rosier. Il vit alors Macnair et Goyle les attaquaient par derrière. Le couple s'écroula au sol. Sirius hurla et se précipita vers les Mangemorts. D'instinct, il jetait les premiers sorts qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Tellement prit dans son combat et sa douleur, il sentit à peine l'Avada de Bellatrix le toucher. Il tomba au sol et la dernière chose qu'il vit ce fut le corps étendu de Remus. Rogue et Molly Weasley arrivèrent alors en courant. Bellatrix perdit son sourire narquois lorsque Severus lui jeta un Avada. Les trois autres Mangemorts les attaquèrent aussi mais Molly réussit à les désarmer. Lorsque Rosier lui jeta un Avada, Rogue la poussa au sol. Il ne parvint pas à éviter le rayon vert: il tomba entre Remus et Sirius, mort.

Molly se releva, hagarde, alors que les géants fuyaient sous la menace des Centaures et des Elfes. Elle regarda autour d'elle: les derniers Mangemorts étaient à genoux, en cercle, entourés de MacGonagall, Flitwick et Bill. Mowena et le reste de la meute avaient disparu dans la Forêt mais certains Centaures étaient partis en chasse.

Molly ne pouvait croire que tout était fini. Tremblante, elle s'approcha de MacGonagall.

-Où est Ron ?

-La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, il était avec Harry et….

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

-Là bas ! Hurla la voix de Cho Chang.

Tous les visages se tournèrent, avec espoir, dans la direction que pointait la Serdaigle.

Le Saule Cogneur était immobile. Devant lui était étendu le corps de Voldemort. Un à un, Harry, Hermione, Sélénia, Neville et Ron sortirent du passage secret. Ils avaient le visage marqué, ils étaient blessés mais ils étaient en vie. Tous le savaient: tout avait une fin et après dix-sept ans le règne de Voldemort s'était enfin achevé. Ils savaient aussi qu'ils devraient faire leur deuil, tout reconstruire, pierre après pierre. Ils le savaient, le sentaient, un douloureux chapitre se clôturait. Et ils devraient écrire le suivant en prenant bien soin de tourner la page de celui-ci, définitivement.

A suivre

**Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. **

**J'aimerais tout de même savoir quelque chose, est-ce que ça vous à dérangé que je ne décrive pas le combat contre Voldemort, et pourquoi?**

**A bientôt**

**Eliane.  
**


	27. Après

**Bien le Bonjours.**

**Je vous avouerai que je n'ai aucune inspiration concernant le blabla de début de chapitre, donc je passerais directement aux réponses aux reviews:**

**bachelor49 : Le combat ne sera pas évoqué dans ce chapitre, en tout cas je te souhaite bonne chance pour l'écriture de ton combat^^.**

**Vic dit vic: O_o merci pour ton immense review, je dois t'avouer que je n'en ai jamais eu d'aussi longue ^^. Par contre je suis désolé, je ne suis pas encore allé lire ta fic . Je t'avoue qu'à part un grand merci je ne vois pas quoi répondre à ta review et j'en suis désolé. Je suis moi aussi allé voir le 6 au ciné et j'ai été déçus, un peu plus et il nous changeait l'histoire. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas et que l'épilogue non plus. Et encore merci pour ta review ^^.  
**

**Chapitre 25 : Après….**

Tous le savaient, l'heure du bilan avait sonné. L'heure de compter les morts, les blessés, les disparus. C'était l'heure où les visages s'emplissaient de larmes, l'heure où l'espoir se changeait en chagrin. C'était l'heure où l'allégresse de la victoire était occultée par l'odeur de la mort et cela nul ne pouvait y échappait.

OoOoO

Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis du passage, le corps de Voldemort devant eux, ce fut comme si le temps s'était soudainement arrêté. Puis vînt les hurlements de joie, de victoire. Harry sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, Ginny lui sautait dans les bras et l'embrassait avec fougue.

-C'est fini Harry, c'est fini, on a gagné. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, comme pour se persuader que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Mais l'allégresse de la victoire se dispersa vite, trop vite. Harry aperçut Sélénia du coin de l'œil. Elle les cherchait du regard, ne les trouva pas. Son regard océan croisa celui de Lysis, qui détourna les yeux aussitôt. Sélénia bouscula les gens qui se trouvaient autour d'elle et se dirigea rapidement dans la direction de Lysis, une boule à l'estomac. Harry lâcha Ginny et s'élança à sa suite. Ginny tourna la tête vers eux avant de sentir quelqu'un agrippait son épaule.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda la voix de Lucia.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit-elle confuse.

Lysis tenta d'arrêter Sélénia mais cette dernière la repoussa violement. La Guérisseuse se cogna contre Percy Weasley qui l'empêcha in extrémis de tomber au sol. Sélénia s'arrêta brusquement et recula de quelque pas, sonnée. Elle tomba à genoux, les mains sur la bouche, les larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues. Harry l'atteignit rapidement et c'est là qu'il les vit : les corps de Yael, Sirius et Remus. Il ne fit pas attention aux autres corps, il tomba, lui aussi, à genoux à côté de Sélénia et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune Black s'agrippa à Harry avec force, comme pour l'empêcher de disparaître à son tour. Le Survivant lova alors sa tête dans le cou de Sélénia. Les larmes coulèrent lentement le long de ses joues avant de rouler sur les épaules de sa presque-sœur. Lysis et Lawena semblaient perdues, dans un état second. Les larmes ne pouvaient plus couler sur leurs joues mais leurs regards, eux, étaient voilés par la douleur.

Les voyageurs temporels s'approchèrent lentement de l'endroit où les corps avaient été rassemblés. Ils reconnurent certains visages tel que Mr Weasley, George, Tonk, Rogue puis ils virent les corps de Yael, Sirius et Remus. Sous le choc, Lucia recula d'un mètre. Elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche pour tenter de respirer mais, malgrés ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à reprendre son souffle. Les bras de Jacob s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour d'elle. Il avait cette expression froide, distante qui faisait penser que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Pourtant il plaqua Lucia contre son torse et enfouit sa tête dans la crinière ébène de la jeune femme. Elle put alors sentir les larmes coulaient le long de son cou. Avec tendresse, elle passa ses bras autour de Jacob et d'une main caressa doucement ses cheveux.

OoOoO

Ils devaient enterrer leurs morts, faire leur deuil. Ils le devaient, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient s'y résoudre. Aucun ne pouvait accepter la mort de l'autre, aucun, pourtant il le fallait bien.

Les centaures revinrent bredouilles: la Meute leur avait échappé. Elle s'était enfuie dans les tréfonds de la Forêt Interdite. C'est à la surprise de tous qu'ils aidèrent les sorciers à creuser les tombes dans le coin le plus reculé du parc de Poudlard. Comme un dernier hommage à tous ceux qui avaient donné leur vie à la lumière. Seul le corps de Yael reposait sur un autel en bois à la lisière de la Forêt, prés de la tombe de Sirius.

Alors que la lune se levait lentement, Lysis et Lawena se tenait debout face à l'autel, une torche en argent, d'où s'élevaient de fines flammes rouge, dans la main. Derrière elles se tenaient Solenn, Sélénia et Harry. Soudain, un loup noir sortit de la forêt et s'approcha lentement de Lysis. Cette dernière hocha lentement la tête et le loup se transforma lentement en un homme. Bill voulut se jeter sur Greyback mais Lysis l'en empêcha d'un regard.

-Moi vivante, vous ne lui ferait rien. Dit-elle d'une voix froide

Lawena se tourna brusquement vers Lysis.

-Pardon ?

-Il serait temps de leur dire. Lança la voix chaude et rauque de Fenrir.

-Fen'. Implora la Guérisseuse.

Greyback hocha la tête et sortit le pendentif de Yael de sa poche. Il s'approcha lentement de Sélénia qui recula de quelque pas. Par automatisme, Harry se plaça devant elle. Néanmoins lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Fenrir, il s'éloigna de Sélénia. Greyback s'approcha alors de sa nièce et lui tendit le collier.

-Il est à toi maintenant.

Emue, Sélénia le prit et le fit glisser entre ses doigts. Elle voulut le passer autour de son cou mais Fenrir l'en empêcha.

-Tu dois attendre.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et se dirigea vers Lysis qui lui tendit une torche.

-Tu es son frère….

Fenrir prit la torche que lui tendait Lysis. Il resta immobile quelques instants avant de poser la torche au coté de Yael. Il fut aussitôt imité par les deux autres Guérisseuses. Les flammes s'élevèrent paresseusement dans le ciel, faisant rougeoyer l'assemblée et le reste du champ de bataille. Une fois cela fait, les sorciers présents s'éloignèrent un à un alors que le bûcher se consumait lentement. Lorsqu'il eut totalement disparu, il ne restait plus qu'Harry, Ginny, Silver, Sélénia, Solenn, Fenrir et les Guérisseuses.

-Tu dois partir Fen'. Un jour ou l'autre ils exigeront ta mort et je ne pourrais pas te couvrir éternellement.

Fenrir hocha la tête en guise d'accord. Lysis s'approcha de lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Evite la Meute surtout.

Sur ce dernier conseil, Greyback reprit sa forme de loup et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Après quelques secondes, Lysis se tourna vers les autres et vit que Lawena la regardait d'un air sombre.

-Asseyez-vous.

Le fait d'avoir pour décor les restes d'un bûcher funéraire ne semblait pas déranger Lysis le moins du monde. Silver, quant-à-lui, trouvait cela étrange. Il regarda Solenn: elle avait une chevelure blonde parsemée de mèches couleur chocolat et ses yeux étaient gris, presque blancs. Elle semblait perdue et s'était rapprochée de Lysis comme pour y trouver un repère protecteur. Silver reporta son attention sur la Guérisseuse quand elle prit la parole.

-Bien, comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, Fenrir est... était, reprit-elle, le frère de Yael. Il est donc ton oncle Sélénia.

-Attends une minute, Lysis. Les Guérisseuses ne donnent jamais naissance à des garçons et si tel est le cas, ils sont morts né. Fit remarquer Lawena.

-Ceci est une des choses que tu ignores et dont tu prendras connaissance lors de ton imprégnation. Pas avant.

-Mais….

-Inutile d'insister. L'interrompit séchement Lysis. Le fait est que Fenrir est bel et bien vivant. Il a été élevé dans un orphelinat Irlandais. Le seul orphelinat où le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou ne posait pas de problème. C'est Yael qui s'en est le plus occupé étant donné que sa mère a préféré nier son existence. Elle qui avait déjà commit un crime en mettant au monde un garçon.

-Un crime ! S'indigna Ginny.

-Il faut que tu saches que le pouvoir que les Guérisseuses possèdent est un pouvoir exclusivement féminin.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien, il y a des magies féminines et des magies masculines. La différence entre nos deux sexes ne repose pas uniquement sur la génétique mais elle repose aussi sur la magie. On dit que la notre, la magie des Guérisseuses, rend les hommes fous.

-Greyback est fou ? Demande Ginny, interloquée.

-Non car la magie qu'il a hérité de sa mère a été supprimé par un sort assez complexe. Il ne lui reste que le contrôle du loup, contrôle qui appartient à tous ceux qui sont nés Loup-garou, et un certain don pour la médecine mais rien d'autre.

-C'est le premier ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Si tel était le cas, il n'y aurait pas de né-loup.

Lysis reprit la parole après un instant de silence.

-Si un de vos parents est un Loup-garou "normal", il n'y a aucune chance que vous naissiez Loup. Vous en retireriez seulement certaines capacités physiques.

-Pour quelles raisons?

-Parce que l'ADN du loup est... comment dire, plus faible que celui des sorciers ou même des Moldus. Il est présent dans votre ADN mais il ne fera pas de vous des Loups-Garous.

-Et pour ce qui est des Guérisseuses ?

-C'est différent. Nous ne sommes que quatre par génération et comme nous existons depuis des centaines d'années, peut-être même plus, nous devons conserver notre patrimoine génétique intact, afin de pouvoir bénéficier des mêmes capacités que nos ancêtres.

-Comment ?

-Aucune idée, un sort ou une particularité innée peut-être. Quoiqu'il en soit, de génération en génération, nous possédons le même ADN que les premières Guérisseuses.

-Le même ADN ?

-Ou presque. En général, le père transmet à sa fille certaines de ses caractéristiques physiques. Ce qui explique que Solenn n'est pas les cheveux totalement marron ou encore le fait que Sélénia est cette couleur d'yeux si particulière. Mais hormis ces détails, nous avons le même ADN de mère en fille. A l'heure actuelle, nous avons un sang plus pur que celui d'une famille comme les Malfoy.

-C'est pour cela que les Sangs-purs de Serpentard évitaient Sélénia ?

-Entre autre. Pourtant rare sont les Guérisseuses qui tiennent compte de leur rang de sang. Notre but premier étant de soigner les gens, quels qu'ils soient.

- Est-ce que Greyback a le même ADN que vous ?

-Non. Dans son cas, c'est l'ADN de son père qui a supplanté celui de sa mère. Cela arrive bien que ce soit tout de même assez rare.

-Pourquoi Greyback est devenu ce qu'il est alors ? Demanda Lawena, curieuse.

Il eut un long silence avant que Lysis se relève, signifiant ainsi que la conversation était close.

-Lawena, prends Solenn et Sélénia, amènes les aux ruines, je vous y rejoindrai dans peu de temps. Harry, Ginny vous deux rentrez au Château. Les autres auront sûrement besoin de vous maintenant. Silver, toi, tu restes avec moi.

Lawena émit un grognement de protestation avant de se lever et d'entrainer Solenn et Sélénia à sa suite. Harry et Ginny s'éloignèrent lentement, se collant étroitement l'un à l'autre de peur que l'un des d'eux disparaisse.

-Viens Silver, on va chercher les autres. J'ai quelque chose à vous donner.

Elle entraîna Silver et se dirigea vers le lac. Sous le Saule Pleureur se tenait Lucia, Ryan et Jacob. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Lysis leur tendit une sphère qu'elle tenait dans sa main, gantée.

-Voici la sphère qui vous permettra de retourner à votre époque.

-Vous l'aviez depuis le début ?

-Oui, mais il était impératif que vous puissiez assister à la bataille.

-Comment ça ?

-Même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, Sirius possédait encore les marques de ce voyage.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

-Yael avait le don de lire les esprits des gens proche d'elle.

-De l'occlumencie ?

-Non. Dés qu'elle touchait une personne, ses souvenirs, même ceux oubliés, défilaient dans son esprit. Avec le temps et comme son pouvoir gagnait en intensité, elle n'a plus eu besoin de toucher les gens. Attention, sans ce contact, elle parvenait seulement à infiltrer l'esprit des gens qu'elle connaissait.

Lysis eut un dernier sourire et leur tendit la sphère. Elle était identique à la première bien que Silver remarqua une légère différence. Sur cette sphère les anneaux étaient en or et non en argent. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous posés une main sur la sphère, Silver s'aperçut que les lèvres de Lysis bougeaient. Il sut à cet instant, que, lorsqu'ils seraient de nouveau à leur époque, ils auraient tout oublié.

OoOoO

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut. Pour avoir passé bon nombre d'heure dans cette pièce, il reconnut aussitôt l'infirmerie. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la raison de sa présence en ce lieu. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait distinctement, c'était une aveuglante lumière blanche. Dans le lit à côté du sien, Sirius vit Lily se relevait lentement.

-Comment on est arrivé là ?

-Aucune idée. Je me souviens juste d'une lumière blanche.

-Oui, moi aussi. Constata Lily les sourcils froncés.

James et Remus se redressèrent à leur tour.

-Tout le monde va bien ?

-Oui.

L'infirmière entra alors dans la pièce avec, dans les mains, un plateau sur lequel reposaient plusieurs fioles de potions.

-Vous êtes enfin réveillés.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Lily.

-Nous n'en avons aucune idée, Miss Evans. C'est Rusard qui vous a trouvé évanoui lorsqu'il a était voir si vous n'utilisiez pas la magie. Comme cela va faire deux jours que vous êtes ici et que nous ne savions pas ce qu'ils vous étaient arrivés, nous étions en train de faire une demande de transfert pour Ste Magouste. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

-Nous n'en avons aucune idée, Mme Pomfresh. La seule chose dont on se souvienne c'est d'une lumière blanche.

-Je vais prévenir le directeur que vous êtes réveillés.

Songeur, Sirius la regarda partir. Il colla ses genoux contre son torse et enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes. Même s'il se souvenait de la lumière blanche, devant ses yeux dansait toujours l'image d'un regard d'un bleu intense qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

**A Suivre**

**Et voilà, l'épilogue est écrit et corrigé, je le posterais la semaine prochaine.**

**A bientôt.**

**Eliane.  
**


	28. Epilogue

**Salut tout le monde, désolé pour cette très longue absence, mais la motivation c'était faite particulièrement rare.**

**Voici enfin l'épilogue de cette fic, d'après ma correctrice vous risquez de me tuer, mais bon, je prends le risque xD.**

**Bref, bonne lecture, et merci à ceux qui auront eu la patiente d'attendre cette suite.**

Chapitre 26 : Epilogue.

Lily se réveilla en sursaut alors, qu'à ses côté, James dormait profondément. Elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, releva la tête et contempla le visage que lui renvoyait le miroir. C'était celui d'une mère qui avait peur pour son enfant et pour l'avenir de sa famille.

La rousse avait fait un rêve vraiment très étrange. Cela avait plus l'air de bribes de souvenirs qui auraient étés enfouis dans sa mémoire qu'autre chose d'ailleurs.

Chassant cette curieuse impression de son esprit, Lily sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry. Elle se pencha par-dessus le berceau et contempla la petite bouille ronde de son fils dont la main gauche était resserrée sur la peluche en forme de chien noir que lui avait offert Sirius. Lily eut alors comme un flash: l'image d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair dansa devant ses yeux. Tendrement, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur la joue de son fils et quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

De retour dans sa chambre, elle s'assit au côté de James et entreprit de le réveiller.

-Qui s'passe ?

-Réveilles-toi James.

L'auror roula sur le côté et regarda le réveil posé sur la table de nuit.

-Lil' il est deux heures du matin ! S'exclama t-il.

-Je sais. Tu dois envoyer un hibou à Sirius pour lui demander de venir avec Yael demain.

James se redressa et regarda sa femme d'un air perplexe.

-Lily, pourquoi est-ce que tu me réveilles à deux heures du matin pour me demander de faire quelque chose que tu pourrais très bien faire toi-même ?

-Je ne sais pas, James. Je t'en pris, envoie ce fichu hibou. Le supplia-t-elle.

-Lily, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Une intuition. Souffla la rousse.

-Rendors-toi, chérie. Je lui enverrais le hibou demain matin à la première heure, d'accord ? Dit James d'un ton rassurant.

Lily hocha doucement la tête, avant de se lover dans les bras de James.

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

La rousse ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de se coller un peu plus contre le torse de son mari.

OoOoO

Sirius se leva péniblement. Il n'était décidément pas du matin. Il tâtonna quelques secondes le côté gauche du lit avant de se rendre compte que Yael était déjà levé. Ne voyant aucune bonne raison pour paresser au lit, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Yael lui tournait le dos alors qu'à ses côté Sélénia avait réussi à monter sur la table et jouait avec la peluche en forme de cerf offerte par James. Sirius s'approcha le plus discrètement possible de Yael. Cette dernière affichait déjà un léger sourire. Il l'enlaça par la taille et posa ses lèvres dans le cou de sa femme.

-Tu m'as entendu arriver je suppose ?

Yael se retourna et afficha un sourire un brin moqueur.

-Vous supposez bien Mr Black.

C'est à ce moment que le hibou des Potter traversa la cuisine pour se poser sur la table devant Sélénia qui, comme par hasard, se désintéressa de sa peluche pour essayer d'attraper le hibou. Un hibou était tellement plus marrant qu'une peluche inanimée! Sirius la prit dans ses bras mais la fillette continua d'agiter les bras en direction de l'animal. Yael prit l'enveloppe entre ses doigts fins et la tendit à Sirius. Ce dernier posa sa fille sur le sol et ouvrit la lettre.

-Il faut que tu viennes avec moi tout à l'heure.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

-Non. James écrit juste que Lily veut que tu viennes mais il ne sait pas pourquoi.

-D'accord. Dit-elle, perplexe

OoOoO

Le couple Black se tenait devant la porte d'entrée des Potter. Yael frappa doucement et presque instantanément, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage inquiet de Lily Potter. Lorsqu'ils furent installés dans le salon, Harry et Sélénia jouant dans le parc, Sirius demanda :

-Lily, pourquoi as-tu voulu que Yale vienne ?

-C'est à propos de notre Gardien du Secret. Tu te souviens, Sirius, tu as dit que Voldemort se douterait que cela serait toi. Que cela aurait été trop évident.

-Oui mais je vous avez proposé Peter. Pas Yael.

-Justement, je ne fais pas confiance à Peter.

-Quoi ? Lancèrent Sirius et James d'une seule voix.

-Je sais, mais c'est instinctif. Mes tripes me disent de ne pas lui faire confiance.

Lily se tourna vers Yael.

-Yael, je voudrais que ce soit toi notre Gardien du Secret.

La Guérisseuse fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Lily, Yael n'avait jamais « lut » les souvenirs de Lily. Par respect pour la collègue mais aussi pour l'amie qu'elle était devenue. Mais comme elle sentait que quelque chose clochait elle n'hésita pas et elle activa son pouvoir. Elle parcourut les souvenirs de la jeune femme. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle trouva une parcelle de mémoire enfouie par une magie qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille, celle de Lysis. Surprise, Yael traversa la barrière magique et vit les souvenirs défilaient devant ses yeux. Elle rompit alors le contact et regarda Lily droit dans les yeux. Yael le savait, de la décision qu'elle allait prendre à l'instant, dépendrait l'avenir du monde sorcier.

**Fin.**

**Voilà, j'espère que cette fiction vous aura plus.**

**Je compte me remettre très rapidement à l'oeuvre pour Réécrire le futur.**

**Merci à tout ceux qui ont tenu le coup et continué à lire ce texte.**

**Eliane**


End file.
